


RWBY: Starting a New Life

by anderson19138



Category: Arkham Knight - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Deadpool - Fandom, Ghost Rider - Fandom, RWBY, Red Hood - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, Star Wars, Transformers, grim reaper - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female x Male Lemon, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Yang Xiao Long, Sex, Star Wars (kinda) Ghost Rider Spider-Man Deadpool Grim Reaper, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 51,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson19138/pseuds/anderson19138
Summary: A man once the villainous Darth Vader from the Galactic Empire is now reformed thanks to his son Luke and has entered retirement and was in his Jedi Interceptor when he encountered the First Order right after the destruction of Starkiller Base and is on the run he got away but not without gaining significant damage to his Interceptor he jumped into hyperspace to an unknown planet with a shattered moon and headed towards it...





	1. Arrival

 

 

 

 

I had a First Order TIE Fighter hot on my tail 'can my day get any worse' I thought, just then I felt my Interceptor rock and shake, 'I'm hit' I thought 'I need to get out of here'. I typed in some random coordinates and jumped into hyperspace. When I came out of hyperspace I saw a planet that had green land and ocean 'this could be something' I thought just then my ship rocked violently 'you gotta be kidding me he followed me' I looked back and the TIE Fighter right behind me. I had to do something

so I darted towards the planet with the TIE right behind me. We both entered the atmosphere, a few minutes later we were above a forest just as a another bolt hit my Interceptor and the controls started flashing red 'I gotta take this guy out' I thought so I did a loop de loop and ended up behind the TIE and fired, 'man this guy can dodge' but I knew he couldn't dodge for long. after several minutes I finally destroyed the TIE "finally" I said aloud but my victory was short lived when the controls started sparking.

"Oh what now" I looked and saw that the engines were starting to fail and shut down "Damn" I said "better make a crash landing" I could see the forest getting closer

'come on' then it happened I made contact with the forest floor and destroyed a few trees too. I got shards of the console in my flesh but it didn't matter since I had a healing factor to deal with it but my jeans red shirt and green jacket had shallow cuts in them 'oh well' I thought, just then I felt my Interceptor come to a stop

that's when I realized that it was night time 'the hell is up with the moon' I thought and started looking for the emergency latch in the Interceptor 'there you are' I thought while wrapping my right hand around the latch and pulled the latch, the cockpit lid popped open a little so I pushed it all the way open, I stepped out and started to look around the forest " I need to find out where I am" just then I heard growl come from behind me. 'The hell was that', since my right arm was a cybernetic that I made when I was 10 I activated my Prime Energy Sword "come on out I don't have time for games" right then and there a bear jumped out in front of me.

"What the hell" I said this bear had black fur with white bone spikes coming out of it's body and it had some kind of bone mask on it's face with glowing red eyes and red markings on it " OK now I've seen everything" then the thing lunged at me, snarling and me being fast thanks to a genetically altered spider bite I received when I was 15 I dodged it " you gotta be faster than that Yogi" I taunted, it roared in anger "hm you didn't like that did you" it tried slashing at but I kept dodging all of it's attacks, using my sword I sung and chopped off it's left arm, it roared in pain then I made the final move when I swung my at it's head decapitating it,

it fell to the ground with a thud, I deactivated my sword and wondered off to get out of the forest. Eventually I managed to get out of the forest and found civilization, since I'm the Ghost Rider I found a pretty long chain in an alley way, when got further into the town I noticed a bookstore that said 'Vale Library' 'Thank God these people can speak English' I thought, I need to find out where I was so I headed inside, I saw many books inside obviously I mean it's a library, anyway I started looking for the librarian and eventually I found her, she had on a light purple dress suit on with a tie. What really caught my eye was the two little bear ears on her head

'hm' I thought 'I've seen these types of people before' so I started "Ahem excuse me miss?" she turned to me " yes how may I-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw my face, her chipper smile dissipated I could see the worried look in her eyes, then she said " please how may I help you?" "I was wondering if you could point to the history section".

Now I saw a surprised look in her eyes "Y-Yes it is the third row on the right" "thank you" I told her, when I found I cracked open the history book, turns out I'm in a place known as 'Remnant' ' remnant of what' I thought jokingly and I learned that the 'thing' I killed in the forest was called an Ursa one of the Creatures of Grimm 

'huh so is the Grimm Reaper here controlling these things' I thought, then I learned that the half animal half people were called 'Faunus' 'so that's what they're called' I thought,

then I felt a tap on my left shoulder, I turned to my left to see the librarian "excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt but the library will be closing soon" she said, I could tell she worried about something, I looked at the clock and it was almost midnight "sorry I got so caught up in reading I didn't keep the time in check" "it's okay" she said in a sweet voice " but I became worried about you when I saw your face" I was confused "why whats wrong with my face" I asked she then took me to a mirror that's when I understood now, my face was badly bruised with my nose being as red as can be 'must have been the crash' I thought " let me patch you up" she said, I was completely baffled by this when I was Spider-Man and fighting crime and when it was over my face would be so badly bruised very few people helped me though so it was very rare for people to help me

"I'm fine" I said "just look at your face!" she exclaimed "you look like you got into a really bad fight" " yeah I was" I lied since I didn't see any Resistance or First Order flags waving I assumed that the plant was neutral so I didn't want to freak her out telling I was from another world "please let me help you" she said the look in her eyes made me submit

"Oh alright" I said, she nodded and went to grab the first aid kit I found a place t sit, a minute later she came with the first aid kit in hand and started patching me up,"I look like I deserve to be in a mental hospital" I said even though it slightly muffled, she giggled at my humor "no you don't" she said," oh by the way whats your name?" she asked " Parker Anderson" I said "I'm Patrica" she said "nice to meet you Patrica" I said " you too Parker" Patrica said so as a reward for her kindness I decided to walk her back home in which she agreed. We ended up in what looked the like ghetto,

I noticed some Faunuses looking at me with shocked and somber looks on their faces, I was confused at first but then it hit me, in the library I read about how there was a big war that took place and they called 'The Great War',

so after that battle the Faunus got to have equal rights just as humans but that didn't stop the humans from beating the shit out of some Faunuses, so the reason they were all looking at me was because they all thought I was a Faunus who was just attacked "nice place you have here" I said, Patrica turned and looked at me "I know it isn't much but it works " she said, we walked another to blocks until we heard "hey!" we both turned and what look like gangsters "Parker stay behind me" Patrica said even though she was smaller than me 

I was 6'2" tall she looked like she was 5'4" "ahh look the filthy animal is trying to protect her mate" he said, it made my blood boiled just hearing this piece of trash "please we were just passing through and we don't have anything you want" Patrica said, I could hear a little bit of terror in her voice "we don't want money we want you animals to stop existing.

That was the last straw I gently pushed Patrica to the side in which she gave me a surprised look "look we were just passing through you didn't need to insult this beautiful lady right here" I said, Patrica blushed slightly, the gangsters started laughing so it was time I insulted them back "I've always wondered why you all wear masks in public so it's to hide your ugly ass faces" I insulted, I heard Patrica gasped at my language then the gangsters stopped laughing "what did you say" the leader said I got up chest to chest with him "I said you wear those masks to hide your ugly ass faces".

Now they were all pissed "you better watch your mouth boy" one of them said "how about you fucking make me" I cursed loudly Patrica couldn't bear to watch so she covered her eyes, one of them took a swing at me but me being fast lead me grabbing his hand and punching him in the face he was instantly knocked out cold 'weak headed' I thought the second threw a punch at me but I was to quick, I caught his fist and did a sweep underneath his legs tripping him, me being fast and furious (heh) I brought my right leg up and brought it down on his head he was knocked out too, and then there was the leader who had a wooden baseball bat 

I smirked and he took one swing at me, I raised my cybernetic right arm (which is covered by my green jacket's sleeve and black glove) as soon as the bat connect with my arm it broke in half, the leader looked shocked and honestly so did Patrica I grabbed the guy by neck with my right arm and threw him to the wall knocking him out, I turned to Patrica who had a look of surprise "so I guess this makes us even huh" "yeah um no no it doesn't" she ran up to and gave me a big hug " thank you thank you thank you!"

she exclaimed over and over again " hey don't worry it's uh what.....I....do" and then the fatigue hit me making me pass out 

Patrica look at me and gave a smile while she whispered "thank you"


	2. The Next Day

 

The next day I woke on a worn down couch and the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs I was a little fatigued and tired, I sat up and saw my black baseball cap on the table. I wear it to keep my long blonde hair straight, I put it on and went to the bathroom and took of the bandages around my face and saw it was completely healed, I threw the bandages away and went to the kitchen and Patrica making breakfast she looked at me and smiled "morning sleepyhead" she said happily "morning" I said tiredly

"I thought you'd be hungry" as if on cue my stomach growled "definitely" I said, we sat down at the table and talk a little and laughed at some jokes and she taught me some new things like the White Fang, after I finished I walked over to her and gave her a hug "thank you for this" I said she blushed and returned the hug "your welcome" she said and with that I walk out 'if only he was older' she thought giggling, after I walked out I had a stroll around 'Vale' and found a cafe.

I thought 'eh what the hell I'm always hungry' and walked over to it as I got my little dish I couldn't help but notice a group of teenage girls over to my left, one looked like she was 15 while the others looked 17.

The youngest had black hair with red at the ends and had silver eyes, she had a red cape on and had on a black and red dress and a silver rose on her belt and had a giant sniper rifle on her back 'she reminds me of Little Red Riding Hood' I thought and she was probably the most cutest thing I've ever seen.

The next one had a color scheme of white, she had white hair tied up in an off-center ponytail she had a jacket with a snowflake on the back and had a skirt like little Red, she had a rapier at her side and had on high heeled boots 'Snow White' I thought.

The other had a color scheme of black white and dark purple, she had long raven black hait and amber gold eyes with purple eye liner at the edge of her eyes, she had a pistol attached to a long sheath 'is it like a sword and a gun in one heh that rhymed' I thought, she also had what looked like a flower on both of her legs 'a belladonna flower?' I thought but I also noticed a black bow at the top her head 'I know what you are' I thought I knew that behind that bow were two little cat ears, 'she looks like a ninja'

the last had the colors of brown orange and yellow with a blue scarf around her left leg, she had a brown jacket and an orange scarf around her neck, she had lilac purple eyes she had a yellow shirt and what looked like a black burning heart on her left breast, she had black shorts on with a white skirt around them and also had black finger-less gloves on and yellow bracelets on, she also had a lot of messy golden blonde hair and damn was she hot 'I like her already' I thought and with that I walked away from the cafe but before I could get up I saw the youngest one looking at me 'time to leave' I thought.

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

"We've been waiting in line forever" Weiss whined "oh quit whining Ice Queen" Yang teased "don't call me that" shrieked Weiss "will you two be quiet" Blake said "I know we're all hungry" Ruby paid no attention to them but she was looking at a certain guy across from them,

he had long dark blonde hair that came to the base of his neck and to a small portion of his back and wore a black baseball cap, had olive green eyes and had a green jacket that had a hood and had some grey on it like the left side of his chest on the inside of his jacket and some grey that started behind his wrists and stopped half way up his forearms,

he had a chain wrapped around his chest going from top left to bottom right, he also had a red t-shirt on and some blue jeans and had black shoes on with a gold check mark on the outside of both shoes and small ones half way up the toe of the shoe, he also had a black glove on his right hand 'why does he have one glove on?' Ruby thought, she then sees the guy give her and the rest of her team one look and left 'huh he was weird looking' Ruby thought.

 

 

(Author's POV)

 

I was walking until I saw an alley way 'hm I guess this place could work' I thought so I walk into the alley, looked around and jumped all the way to the roof of the building, I knew I still had my red and blue Spider-Man costume underneath "time to give Remnant a new hero" I said, I took off my street clothes and into my Spidey Suit "look out Remnant Spider-Man is in town" I said I put on my mask and jumped and shot my web from my right wrist and started swinging 'here comes your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' I thought


	3. Spider-Man

 

 

 

I was swinging around Vale until I saw cop cars around a bank 'this should be something' I thought, I swung and landed on the roof of the building "there should be a vent somewhere" I said I looked until I saw it 'there you are' I thought it was bolted in but I knew it couldn't hold because of my super strength. I grabbed it with both hands and pulled and it came easily as pie, I put the vent cover down and crawled inside.

 

"this is a claustrophobic's worst nightmare" I said but luckily I'm not claustrophobic as I was crawling inside the vent I heard "how long until the drill is done" a voice said "ina little bit just hang on" another said "I'm just wanting to get that lien inside" another said 'not on my watch' I thought, I saw another vent cover and with one hand I pushed it out,

I shot a webline inside the vent and rappled down until I was on the ground. I put the vent cover gently on the ground and walked around until I found a door and when I opened it I saw four thugs wearing black ski masks at that moment the safe's door popped open "finally" one said they started packing their dufflebags with lien, I put my hand above my head and leaned against wall with my left leg across my right leg,

"hey whats up" I said, they all looked in my direction "what the- who the hell are you" one said "and what are you wearing?" "well this is my everyday attire when I you know stop thugs like you" I said "really" one said I stopped leaning against the wall and started walking over towards them "yep really" I said just then I webbed one of the guys gun and pulled him to the ground knocking him out the others looked surprised "what the hell?!" one exclaimed,

one tried elbowing me but I grabbed his bicep an threw him into the other guy like he punched him knocking them both out, the last one ran at me but I jumped on the ceiling he saw hanging on nothing but the ceiling he looked shocked but he started throwing punches at but I dodged every one of his punches which were three in total, he threw a fourth punch but this time I caught his hand and threw him back knocking him out I jumped down from the ceiling "whoa that was awesome" I said.

Some police men came into the room where the safe was and saw the thugs tied up and hanging from the on a web, one of the officers saw a note on the web he grabbed and read _'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'_ "Spider-Man?" he said just his radio went off saying there was a car chase in progress.

 

(Team RWBY and Team JNPR POV)

 

 

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting on the floor watching the news to see what was interesting, then it cut to a car chase "ooohh this should be exciting" Nora said "Nora it's just a regular car chase" Ren said "oh come on please" Ruby begged "yeah lets see if its different" Yang said so they all started watching the chase, the reporter said the usual reporter stuff but then she looked in the sky and said "what's that?" they were all confused at first but then the cameraman turned to look in the sky to see a man swinging on what they thought was a web,

he let go and shot another web from his wrist, he also had a costume on that was red and blue with a web pattern only on the red he had a big red spider on his back and a smaller black one in the front and had teardrop looking eye-lenses  "whoa" Ruby said "that's so awesome!" Yang exclaimed "he looks so cool" Nora said, the three girls were becoming fangirls over this guy so they all watched to see what would happen next.

 

They saw the man land on the hood of the car earning a surprised look from the thugs, they saw start shooting webs on the windshield soon they saw one climb halfway out the window with a shotgun and aimed it at the man they saw the man still busy webbing up the windshield but what surprised them next was when he dodged all of the pellets from the gun without looking up, after about two minutes they him jump from the hood and shoot two wedlines from his wrists and attached to the back of the car then they saw the car flip into the air and saw him shoot out more webs and webbed the car to two light posts.

 

after the chase was over the reporter and camera man ran over to the hero "excuse me!" she yelled they saw the man turn towards the camera "yes?" they heard him say "we were wondering how you managed two stop those men?" she asked "well it's just what I do" he said " well anyway I'm running a bit on time so I gotta go" "but wait" the reporter said "who are you?" she asked "me?" he asked "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" the man known as Spider-Man said and with that Team RWBY an JNPR saw Spider-Man jump into the air and swing away "that was so cool" Yang said "he...was...so...AWESOME!!!!" Ruby exclaimed "he just took those guys out" said Nora, 'I love those muscles' Yang thought.

 

(Authors POV)

 

"Another job welldone" I said taking off my mask I started putting my clothes over my Spidey Suit and wrapped the chain around my chest and prepared for the next day, unknown to me I was being watched on a camera by a certain headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing some lemon chapters but it will be awhile before I do so just hang tight


	4. Meeting The Headmaster

 

 

After that bank robbery and car chase I was tired and needed a break so I decided to walk to a store but as I was walking I heard a girl screaming in the alleyway to my left, I turned and saw a woman being attack by a man,

'he looks like he's gonna rape her' I thought when I saw the man rip off her shirt I knew I had enough watching so I started walking towards them,

when I was behind the man I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around to face me and grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him in the air,

I told the girl to go somewhere safe and she did when she was gone I looked at the man in anger "animal" I said to him "what are you gonna do about it" he taunted but then he saw my eyes go from olive green to fiery orange "I'll burn your soul!" I said in demonic voice,

he watched in horror as my skin started bubbling up and burn away leaving only a burning flaming skull  **"Your soul disgusts me"** I said, I turned into the Ghost Rider.He starts screaming "please don't kill me!" he screamed,

 **"Then you shouldn't have done what you did"** I said  **"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent"** I began  **"Look into my eyes"** the man started screaming in pain  **"Feel their pain!!"** I said and the man was screaming his head off, after 30 seconds of screaming he stopped moving and his became burning brimstone, I threw his motionless body on the ground and transformed back to normal "Punk" I said

"Impressive"

a voice said I looked around for the source of the voice "Who's there" I said, just then a tall man walked out of the shadows, he was about 6'7" he had grey hair and black glasses on the bridge of his nose, he had a color scheme of green and black and had a cane in his left hand "Who are you?" I asked " I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy" "I'm Parker Anderson" I said to him "Nice to meet you Mr. Parker" I was staring at him questioningly.

"Why are you here?" I asked him "I've been watching you for awhile" Ozpin said "How long?" I asked "Ever since you crashed" he said.

At that moment my heart skipped a beat

"You know about me?" I asked "Yes" Ozpin said "I know about everything about you 'Spider-Man'" as soon as he said Spider-Man I was surprised, "What do you want" I said "I want you to come to Beacon" "For what reason" "I run the school for young Huntsmen and Huntresses" "And you want me to join this little monster killing school?" I asked "Absolutely" Ozpin said I thought about it for a minute and came up with my decision

"OK I'll join" I said "Excellent" Ozpin said and with we walked out of the alley, after a few minutes of walking I saw a big S.H.I.E.L.D looking carrier and saw a woman standing at the entrance,

she was about 6'6" and had bright green eyes she had her blonde hair tied in a bun but with a little bit of hair hanging down the right side of her face, she had a black and purple cape and had a riding crop/whip at her side and had a white dress shirt on black dress pants and had on glasses,

when me and Ozpin got to the entrance I asked "Um who are you?" "I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch" she said I extended my right hand to her and she extended her right hand and we both shook hands "I'm Parker Anderson nice to meet you Miss Goodwitch" I said "Likewise Mr. Parker" she said "So let's get going" I said, and with that we boarded the ship and were on our way to Beacon Academy.

 


	5. Beacon

I was in the 'Bullhead' as they call it and I was walking around when I heard "Mr. Parker" Ozpin said "Yeah" I said "We'd like you to come with us" he said "OK" I said, after I followed them for like 2 minutes I was in a room "So tell us a little bit about yourself" Ozpin said "No" I said "Why is that?" he asked "Because my life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows it was pretty much hell" I said "How?" Ozpin asked, "Fine you want to know about me then I'll tell you"

"I was born on April 19, 2000 in Fort Payne Alabama on Earth,

when I was 4 years when my father Bryan Scott Anderson committed suicide on April 12 2005 (this one part in real life this actually happened to me) and on my birthday when I had enough with my family I ran away and after 3 years when I was 8 I ended up in a city called Gotham I was in an alleyway when a rich couple came to me after talking to me they adopted me but it didn't last long because after a little movie we ended in an alleyway where we were getting mugged,

but the mugging turned to murder as the man murdered my two adopted parents were murdered in front of me after I got their life insurance money I ran away again but after 2 years of running I was kidnapped by a man who beat me and tortured me and with one case he grabbed his shotgun and shot my right arm off but I broke out and killed him with his own gun and built myself a robotic arm made out of titanium but it didn't last as it was destroyed by a high intense laser beam" which was a kinda of a lie since my last arm was destroyed by Count Dooku "I built myself a new arm which was now stronger and faster since I mixed four metals together which were Titanium, Adamantium, Vibranium, and Transformium making my arm indestructible and after a year when I was 11 I almost died due to an assassin trying to kill me,

he shot me six to seven times I was on the ground and before I passed I remember being dragged when I woke up I was on a steel table and exactly a second later I felt a surge of pain go through my body and felt the bullet holes in my body start to heal the man named Killbrew told me that he injected me with a healing factor but they wanted to prove it to me by experimenting on me but I broke out and killed everyone in the building but a man named Ajax escaped but I killed him 2 years later when I was 13 when I was 14 I was adopted by a man named Barton Blaze who brought me into the circus but then I found out he was dying from cancer, I was at a circus tent fixing some motorcycles went it got super cold which was weird since I was in Texas and it was the middle of July so it was pretty hot outside but it got super cold then I saw an old man who said he can cure my adopted father's cancer but I had to sell him something" I was silent for a moment "What did you sell him?" Glynda asked "I sold my soul" I said and they both froze "but my 'dad' died anyway in a motorcycle crash and that old man turned me into that monster that you saw Ozpin" I finished my story with some tears in my eyes but I wiped them away.

"How did you become Spider-Man?" Glynda asked "I became Spider-Man last year when I was 15 when I was in a building called Oscorp and me being a nosey guy I went to a part of the building where there were genetically altered spiders and one of them landed on my head and crawled down to the back of my neck and bit me after that I gained the ability to do what ever a spider can from having an extra sense to crawling on the walls having super strength and super speed and super human durability" 

"And the webs?" Ozpin said "I created webshooters because I thought 'I can't be Spider-Man if I can't shoot webs" I answered they both gave nods and as soon as we got up the horn sounded meaning we arrived at Beacon we walked out of the Bullhead and I was awe struck, it was a floating school A...FLOATING....FUCKING....SCHOOL!!! it looked awesome " Come with me Mr. Parker and let me show you around" Ozpin said I nodded as he showed me around the school for a few minutes after that he showed me my temporary room "This will be your room for the time being" Ozpin said "For you to become a student at Beacon you need to take the Initiation test" he said "What is that?" I asked "You'll find out but for make yourself at home while I go talk to your new teammates" "Um okay" I said confused he wen't out to go talk to my 'teammates' 

 

 

(RWBY POV)

 

 

Team RWBY were in their dorm room when a knock came at their door "It's open!" Ruby said, the door opened to Ozpin at the door "Hi Professor Ozpin" said Ruby "Hello Miss Rose" he said with a smile "What brings you here?" Blake asked "I'm here to inform you all that your having a new teammate" he said, as soon as he said that they all had surprised looks on their faces

"We're having a new teammate?" Weiss asked "Yes you are Miss Schnee and he will be a very good ally" he said "Our new teammate is a guy?" Yang asked "Yes your new teammate is a male is that a problem Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked, Yang nodded her head no "When can we meet him?" Ruby asked "You can meet him right now follow me" he said as all of them followed him to see their new teammate.

 

 

(Author POV)

 

 

I was on the bed playing on my 'scroll' as they call it when I heard a knock on the door, I got up and opened it two see Ozpin and four very familiar girls "Hello Ozpin" "Hello Mr. Parker" I let them all in the room "So Mr. Ozpin who are these girls?" I asked while I did I could see the blonde haired girl lustily eyeballing me 'Is she thinking dirty thoughts about me already not that I'm complaining' I thought "This is Team RWBY" as he finished the one in black and red waved at me and I waved back

"So what are their names" I asked "Mr. Parker this is Ruby Rose" addressing to the little 15 year old she waved at me again and I waved back "Weiss Schnee" addressing to Snow White who looked 17 "Blake Belladonna" addressing to Cat Girl Ninja who also looked 17 too "And Yang Xiao Long" addressing to Goldilocks who was looking at me with bedroom eyes and gave me a wave and I waved back 'She definitely has the hots for me' I thought "Team RWBY this is Parker Anderson your new teammate" 

"Hi Parker" Ruby said "Hi Ruby" I said after we talked a bit they left "Get some sleep Mr. Parker you'll need for tomorrow" Ozpin said "I will Ozpin" after he left I went to bed and fell asleep getting some rest for tomorrow.


	6. The Initiation

 

 

I woke up at 8 or 9am I was in nothing but my black boxer shorts I went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed in my street clothes and went to the cafeteria to go get some breakfast,

when I got to the cafeteria I could see some people in there 'Guess I'm not the only early morning riser' I thought, I went over and got my breakfast, as I was eating my breakfast when I heard "Aaah Cardin let me go!" I heard a male voice say "Really make me" said the one known as Cardin,

I turned around to see a scrawny looking blonde 17 year old boy who looked like he was about 6'1" while Cardin looked like he was 6'5" and he had the guy in a headlock 'Oh great I'm gonna have to with bullies' I thought 'But I'm not gonna sit here and watch' so I stood up and walked over to them I was behind Cardin and I tapped him on the shoulder while I had a smirk on my face,

he turned around to see my smirking face and so did the boy "What are you smiling about?" Cardin asked I said "I'd like it very much if you let him go" I said "Okay I will" he said and threw the guy to the floor "Your going to regret that" I said threateningly "Oh am I?" he teased I could see the guy on the floor looking up at us "Your about the same size as Jaune here"

'So the guy's name is Jaune' I thought "I'm actually an inch taller than him but because your taller than me doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" I cursed Cardin is pissed now "Oh really" but before we could start throwing punches my scroll went off "Your lucky I have an Initiation to take asshole" I told him "But I will kick your ass someday" I warned him he scoffed and walked away I offered Jaune a hand up which he took "Are you okay?" I asked "Yeah I'm fine" Jaune said "Thanks for that uuhh" "Parker Anderson" I said "Thanks Parker I'm Jaune Arc" "Nice to meet you Jaune but anyway I gotta go do my Initiation test" "Okay see ya" Jaune said "Bye" I said and walked out of the cafeteria and outside.

Ozpin told me to come to the back of the school after two minutes I made it to the back of the school where I saw Ozpin Miss Goodwitch and Team RWBY at the edge of a cliff going into a forest 'That place looks familiar' I thought "Hello Mr. Parker I take it you slept well?" I nodded "Good we will begin your Initiation now if you could stand on that platform over there" I looked and the platform with what looked like Beacon's logo on it,

I walked over and stood on it 'I think I know what it is' I thought Ozpin started talking about all this important stuff about finding some ruins and collecting a relic and ended his state with "or you will die" and with that I gave him an un-surprised look to him Team RWBY were surprised could see I kept a straight face and the color of my face not even looking scared 'I like this guy' Yang thought "Now Mr. Parker are you ready?" Ozpin asked "As ready as I'll ever be" I said and with that I turned to the girls and gave a two finger salute with my right hand "See you girls on the other side" I said and I was launched into the Grimm infested forest "Do you girls think he'll make it?" Ruby asked "I think he will" Yang said 

 

(Author POV)

 

 

I was flying above the forest and I swear I saw a crow fly by 'Alright come up with a landing strategy' I thought I saw the forest floor coming closer so I flipped so I can land feet first my feet made contact with the ground and slid a good 10 feet and came to a stop "Okay kill Grimm you see look for ruins grab relic and get out of here" I said, after about 10 minutes of walking I heard a familiar growl but this time it was all around me 'Okay it sounds like more of them' I thought then they showed themselves.

 

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

 

Ozpin Glynda and Team RWBY were watching Parker's test when they saw 9 Grimm showed jumped out of the bushes "Uh oh" said Ruby "Do you think he can take them all?" Blake asked to Ozpin "Yes I'm pretty sure he will Miss Belladonna just have faith" Ozpin said and with that they stood and watched to see what Parker could do.

 

 

(Author POV)

 

 

'Four Ursa's, five Beowolves the four regular one an Alpha' I thought "Alright who's first" I said just one Ursa lunged at me but I was fast and back flipped out of the way while I was still on my hands I pushed my hands down and launched my feet into the Ursa's face making a loud crack it roared in pain and I jumped on it's back, grabbed one of it's spikes on it's back and ripped it out now the Ursa is angry but it didn't last long because I proceeded to thrust it through it's head,

'One down 8 to go' I thought as one Beowolf jumped at me I jumped and when it was below me I slammed my right leg down on it's head sending it down to the ground while it was still on the ground I jumped on it's back grabbed it's head and twisted it until it made loud cracking noise '2 down 7 to go' I thought,

another Ursa charged at me and sung it's left arm down toward me so I lift my right cybernetic arm where it's hand met my forearm with a thud with both hands I grabbed it's hand and thrust it through it's chest '6' a Beowolf ran towards me and jumped a little to high 'Bad move' I thought so I crouched and when it was above me I jumped up while thrusting my right hand up as my hand went through it's chest '5' then another Ursa tried slashing at me I dodged every one the attacks then the last attack I caught it's hand in my right hand then I swung my feet under it tripping it, when it was on the ground I proceeded to rip it's arm once that was done I jumped, lifted the arm above my head and brought it down on it's head making it's head splatter it's brains on the ground '4',

another Beowolf was full on sprinting towards me but it was running to fast so I took a step forward brought my right fist back and when it was close enough I punched my right hand through it's face killing it '3' one Ursa and another Beowolf charged at me but I jumped away from them I found a log that looked like it was a good 500 to 600 pounds but I knew I can lift more than that, when I saw that they were next to each other I picked it up and swung it at their heads knocking their heads clean off 'And then there was one' I thought as I was now I was face-to-face with the Alpha Beowolf "Okay I'll give you two options One you can go back to your den or two you can stay and have me give you an uppercut so hard it will make your head explode" I said,

the Beowolf gave a loud angry roar "I guess you take the second option" I said with a smirk the Beowolf swung it's right claw down at me I backflipped out of the way and ran under it, jumped as hard as I could brought my right hand back and when I was right under it my right fist connected with the bottom of it's jaw, time seemed to slow down I could see some cracks start to appear on it's head then it's head exploded into bits then it fell to the ground "Should've picked the first option" I said and went to find the ruins.

 

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

 

Team RWBY could watch in awe and with jaws dropped as they saw Parker kill all 9 Grimm with nothing but his fists and not get a single scratch on him but they were also impressed by his strength he one punched an Alpha Beowolf's head into smitherenes  "That was awesome!!!" yelled Ruby "He was so fast!" Weiss said "He must of had some type of ninja training" Blake said "And he is soooo ssstttrrrooonnnggg" Yang purred "He exploded an Alpha's head with one punch" "Remember it is not over" Glynda said they all nodded and watched the rest of his Initiation.

 

 

(Author POV)

 

 

After ten to twelve minutes I finally found it "Finally" I said I could see that there were something like chess pieces in the ruin I walked over to it and picked up the black knight chess piece 'The Black Knight' I thought as soon as I took it I started hearing loud thuds behind me I turned to see trees falling down when the thing came out I could see what it was now "You gotta be kidding me" I said.

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

Ozpin saw Parker pick up the black knight chess piece "Congratulations Mr. Parker has acquired the black knight chess piece he is now apart of your team Miss Rose" Ozpin said Ruby started bouncing up and down in a happy manner "He has more skill than we tho-oh my" Glynda said "What?" Weiss asked "Oh my indeed" Ozpin said "What is it?" Blake asked the two professors showed them then they all understood

"A Deathstalker!!" Weiss shrieked "I don't think he'll survive no one can take a Deathstalker on their own" Blake said "I think its better if he ran" Ruby said they were all watching but all of them were surprised to see that he isn't running but standing his ground and not even having any sign of fear on his face and everyone saw him activate some type of mask (Optimus Prime 07 Battle Mask) then heard him say "Alright Scorpion lets go" he said and to everyone's shock and surprise they all saw him start to walk towards the Deathstalker "Is he insane!!" Weiss shrieked "he was fun while he lasted but I guess we have to say goodbye to him" Yang said "Please Miss Xiao Long have faith" Ozpin said they all started watching him again but Team RWBY had doubts that he would survive.

 

 

(Author POV)

 

 

"Alright Scorpion lets go" I said through my battle mask and started walking towards the giant scorpion it roared and charged at me I dodged to the left it turned around right when my right fist made contact with it's face with a loud crack, I saw some cracks on it's mask as it roared in pain but it shortly became a roar of anger and I saw it bring it's right pincer back "Oh shi-" I didn't finish my sentence as it hit me with full force sending me through one of the ruins concrete pillar and through five to seven 5 foot thick trees and stop.

 

(Team RWBY POV) 

 

Team RWBY, Ozpin and Glynda saw Parker get slammed by the Deathstalker's right pincer and being sent flying into a pillar and five to seven trees, Team RWBY gasped as they all know no one could survive something like that but to everyone's surprise they saw him get right back up "How did he live through that?!" Weiss said "He's tougher than we thought" Yang said "Yeah he is" Ruby agreed and they all saw a piece of wood sticking out his left shoulder everyone nearly gagged but everyone was surprised to see his face showing no sign of pain and he pulled the chunk of wood out of his shoulder and they all saw the wound start to heal fast "Whoa he can heal" Ruby said "I didn't know he could heal that fast" Weiss said "It's probably his semblance to heal fast" Blake said everyone agreed and continued watching,

 

(Author POV)

 

I got up with some groans of pain I saw a piece of wood sticking out of my left shoulder so I pulled out and the wound healed fast "Really is that all you got?" I taunted the scorpion roared at me "Okay no more Mr. Nice Guy" I said I activated my Prime Energy Sword "Ready for round two?" I said it roared at me and we both charged at each other it tried to stab me with it's stinger but I was too fast I dodged to the left and jumped into the air and swung my sword across it's tail cutting off it roared in pain I then chopped off it's left pincer and four of it's legs

"Your too slow" I taunted I then sliced off it's remaining pincer and legs so it was sitting there like a stump I put away my sword and got my Prime Energy Axe "Smile you son of a bitch!" I said as I brought the axe down on it's head killing it I pulled the axe out of it's head and put it away.

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

All of Team RWBY had their jaws to the floor because they saw Parker take out a Deathstalker by himself "Did a sword and axe come out of his hand?" Weiss asked "I think so" Ruby said "He has some skill" Yang said "Indeed he does" Blake said.

 

(Author POV)

 

"Okay now can I have a break from Grimm coming out of nowhere its getting annoying" I said as soon as I finished my sentence I heard a loud screech in the sky I turned and looked up "Oh come on" I said now I was very pissed "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEE!!!!" I yelled, thats when all hell broke loose.

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

Everyone on the cliff heard Parker say "Okay can I have a break from Grimm coming out of nowhere its getting annoying" that's when everybody heard a Nevermore screech in the sky "Uh oh" Ruby said "If he can take out a Deathstalker alone I'm sure he can take a Nevermore" Yang said that's when everyone heard Parker scream even without the use of Ozpin's scroll "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEE!!!!" they all looked to the scroll Ozpin had and saw all hell break loose.

 

(Author POV) 

 

 I was now super pissed I couldn't take it anymore, my skin started ashing away leaving only a flaming skull turning into Ghost Rider again, I grabbed my chain from my chest and yanked so that my hellfire would pass through it I brought my chain behind me and when the giant bird was close enough I brought it up above my skull and swung it down, as soon as the chain made contact with it's head it instantly became a giant pile of ash I wrapped my chain around my chest again and said **"I hate birds"**.

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

Team RWBY was shocked to see Parker transform into some kind of demon "He's a demon we have to kill him!!" Weiss shrieked "You will do no such thing Miss Schnee" Ozpin snap at her "Bu-" before she could finish her Ozpin said "There is a reason he is like this" "What is it then" Ruby said then Ozpin told them everything about him after he was done explaining Team RWBY was just as silent as can be but Ruby was on the verge of crying "Oh my" Blake said tearing up a bit "He that bad of a life" Ruby cried "And you wanted to kill him" Yang said with some tears in her eyes "But I didn't kn-know that" Weiss said "Now I hope you all about why he is like this" Ozpin said they all nodded then they all heard panting then they saw a black glove grab the edge of the cliff and saw Parker hoist himself up "Huff huff-Jesus huff- Christ there were so many of them" he said he turned around and there were cuts and scratches all over him.

 

(Author POV)

 

I turned to see everyone but Ruby looked like she was crying "Ruby what's wrong?" I asked and out of the blue she ran up and hugged me now I was confused "Um what's going on?" I asked confused about what was happening "I told them about your life" Ozpin said now I understood why this was happening "Hey hey Ruby look at me" I said and she did "Look I know my life wasn't all that great but sometimes you gotta leave a darker past and look towards a brighter future no matter the cost I mean that's what I do I always look towards my future and leave my past" I said she looked at me and smiled "Come cheer up leader" I said while ruffling her hair while she giggled at me.

 

"Would Parker Anderson please come to the stage" I heard Ozpin say so I got up from my seat and walked up to the stage "Mr. Parker you have acquired the Black Knight Chess Piece, you have joined Team RWBY for the next four years, congradulations  Mr. Parker" Ozpin said and when he finished the people in the room started clapping some of them were happy for me but others were clapping slowly but I didn't care I saw my new team and Ruby jumping happily up and down and the others smiled at me while I saw Yang giving me that bedroom gaze but I paid no attention to it 'I could get use to this' I thought wondering what this school had in store for me for the next four years.

 


	7. The First Day of School

 

 

Me and my team started walking to our dorm room after two to three minutes of walking we made it, when Ruby opened the door I saw the 'bunk' beds "Uhh" I said "What?" Ruby asked "The beds are you sure they're safe?" I said because two of each bed looked dangerous one bed was suspended in the air by ropes and the other being held up by books "I just don't know about this" I said being concerned "Oh it'll be fine" Ruby said "Okay if you say so" I said "But is there a fifth bed?" I ask "No" Weiss said "I guess I'll have to share a bed with one of you" I said Ruby, Weiss, and Blake blushed at my saying, all except Yang who then gave me a lusty look "You can share a bed with me 'Hot Stuff'" Yang said the others gave blushing looks at Yang "Was that a pun?" I said snickering "Yes" she said and I full on laughed "Good one" I said 'Finally someone sees my comedy genius' Yang thought

"I guess I'm sharing a bed with Yang fine by me" I said 'Score!' Yang cheerfully thought "Are you sure?" Weiss said "Yeah I'm sure she's not the first girl I shared a bed with" I said Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all blushed harder at that while Yang laughed "Really?" Yang asked "Yup really" I said "How many girls did you sleep with hm?" Yang asked with lusty bedroom eyes "12" I said now Yang was really surprised and I think getting a little more lusty towards me 'He is definitely my man' Yang thought

I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark "Well I think we better get and be ready for school tomorrow" I said they all nodded "I'll go to the bathroom and get changed" I said not wanting to be a perv and change in the same room with four girls I went to the bathroom got changed and walked out I saw the girls wearing their sleep wear 

I still had on my red t-shirt but I had my black skin tight boxers on and I had my hat off so my hair was hanging down the right side of my face covering only my right ear and revealing more of my olive green eyes my t-shirt was a short sleeve so they all could see my robotic arm and my right arm is like Winter Soldier's arm I stretched and yawned "I am sleepy" I said "You said it" Ruby said yawning so we all got in our beds Yang got in hers and I stood next to the bed Yang patted the mattress with her right hand while giving me those bedroom eyes I rolled my eyes and gave a half smile and got in the bed with her as soon as I got in the bed she wrapped her arms around me which I didn't mind at all so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

I woke up at like 7:00 am with Yang still around my waist so I gently removed her from my waist and went to the bathroom to take a shower after that I realized that I forgot to get my uniform and it was on the nightstand next to the girls beds "Dammit" I whispered I realized they were all still asleep but I'm not going to walk out there nude like a dumbass so I just put on my black boxers and walked out to get my uniform and I did and tip-toed back to the bathroom and put on my uniform 'Don't I look snazzy' I thought I put my hat on 'No 'no hat' policy no problem' I thought I put my black glove on my right hand and wrapped my chain around my chest and walked out of the the bathroom to see surprisingly the girls still asleep 'I guess I could get breakfast' I thought so I started walking to the cafeteria,

when I got there I saw no one in there 'Guess I'm the first one awake' I thought I saw some breakfast on the serving table I grabbed a plate and sat at a random table and started eating "Oh come on Ren please" a voice said I could tell that this voice had a bubbly happy-go-lucky sound to it "For the last time Nora no" this Ren said "Aaahh" Nora said dissapointed  I turned around and saw two people walk in one boy, one girl the guy 'Ren' had a color scheme of green, white pants, yellow trimming, black, and magenta he looked 17 and was about 5'9" and had magenta eyes with a magenta streak in his hair the girl 'Nora' had orange hair and was about 5'1" and also looked 17 and had turquoise eyes and had a color scheme of whit, black, a little bit of blue, silver, and pink she had a happy look to her while Ren had a calm look to him

"Oooohh look someone else is here" Nora said as she looked at me while I was still eating "I guess your both early risers too huh" I said to them Nora shook her head yes "Who are you?" Ren asked "I'm Parker Anderson" I said "I'm Lie Ren" he said "I'm Nora Valkyrie" she said "Nice to meet you both" I said and shook both their hands "Are you a new student here" Ren said I nodded my head yes "Oooo where did you transfer from?" Nora asked "I transfered from Mirstral" I lied "Oooo" Nora awed "Did you take your Initiation" Ren asked I nodded my head yes "Who's team did you join?" Nora asked "Team RWBY" "Really!?" Nora asked "Yep" I said Nora looked awe struck "You know Team RWBY?" I ask "Yeah we do their our friends" Nora said "Oooohh" I said understanding now "Welp I gotta see if my team is up yet catch you guys later" I said waving goodbye and started walk back to my dormroom,

when I opened the door I saw that they were all still asleep so I decided to be a complete douchebag and pull out an airhorn from somewhere (don't ask) pointed it at all of them and pushed the button down and the result was a loud honking screech coming from it and everyone jumped from their beds "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Weiss shrieked "Good morning everyone and I'll let you all know that it's Monday and its time for school" I said everyone glared daggers at me except Yang who thought it was funny "I know I'm an asshole" I said "Yes indeed you are" Weiss said I looked at the clock to see it was 8:49 am "The first class starts at 9 right?" I asked "Yup" Ruby said popping the 'p' everyone got dressed in their school uniform but I was already in mine "So who's our first teacher?" I asked "Professor Port" Blake said with a groan "What what's so bad about him?" I asked "He does nothing but talk about himself" Weiss said "Ooohh" I said "What are the stories about like him being a brave hero?" "Yep" Yang said "Okay" "But anyway enough talk let's get to class" I said everyone nodded "You know I'm not gonna forgive you with that wake up call it was worse than Ruby's who blew a whistle in our ears" Weiss said "Oh Snow Queen you wound me" I said while grabbing my chest in fake pain Yang snickered while Weiss gave me the death stare and we walked to class.

 

We made it to Professor Port's class which was HUGE you could fit like 100 people in there anyway I saw some new people there like a girl wearing a beret and sunglasses and a girl having floppy bunny ear which were adorable then a guy who was SEVEN FEET TALL 'Jeez that guy has been eating his vegetables' I thought and I think that the guy beside him was blind I also saw Jaune, Nora, and Ren and a new girl who had a bronze tiara on her head and had bright red hair tied in a ponytail and bright green eyes,

I waved at Jaune and the others and they waved back except the new girl I saw who looked confused "You met Team JNPR?" Ruby asked "Only three of them" I said we took our seats and waited for Professor Port when he came after about 3 minutes he was an old man with grey hair and a grey mustache he was short and chubby possibly not taller than me "Good morning everyone" Port said everyone groaned good morning he went on to talk about some Grimm and his life story so I got bored and started to sleep but the problem was Weiss was beside me as soon as I laid my head closed my eyes my Spider Sense went off 'Move Parker' I thought when I looked up I saw Weiss about hit me on the back of the head I raised my left hand to stop her when I heard "Yes you Mr. Parker" I was confused "Um yes?" I said he said would I be up to the challenge and when I said yes he said "Excellent let's see your skill" I was beyond confused but I went down anyway when I got down there I saw Port pulling out a cage and I could hear banging inside "Now test your skill" he said and when he opened the cage I a boar like Grimm came out of it 'Never seen this one before' I thought 

"Go Parker" I heard Ruby say "Fight well" Blake said "Parker Parker" Ruby chanted "Ruby be quiet he trying to concentrate" Weiss said I turned to her and said "Oh come Weiss there's nothing wrong with a little chanting" at that moment the boar thing began charging at me "Parker look out!" Ruby yelled but it was nearly impossible to catch me off guard and I had my Spider Sense to help and I knew that the boar was charging at me so I backflipped out of the way without looking and I landed behind it the thing turned around and started to roll itself into a ball 'What the?' I thought and then it started rolling towards me but being ridiculously strong I knew I could stop it when everyone was expecting the worst they were all surprised to see I stopped it with one hand my right hand in this case and threw it to it's stomach when it charged at me again I grabbed it's tusks and started turning it's head until I twisted with enough force to break it's neck with a crack everyone was dumbfounded except for Port "Good Mr. Parker good" he said  everyone (except Team RWBY) were all surprised to see I killed a Grimm with nothing but my bare hands that's when the bell rang for lunch break 'Finally' I thought and the entire class began walking to the cafeteria

 

I got my food and sat next to my team with Team JNPR on the other side of us I was seated next to Yang "So Pyrrha have you met Parker?" Jaune asked 'So that's her name' I thought "No I haven't" she said "Well I'm Parker Anderson nice to meet you" I said "Pyrrha Nikos it's a pleasure" she said while we shook each others hands we were talking when I heard a girl yelping in pain "Ah! Cardin let go" she said I turned and looked to Cardin pulling on the girl's bunny ears "Alright that's it" I said out loud I could hear the assbag laughing and along with his goons I got up and Team RWBY and JNPR are all surprised to me get up and leave Cardin was still pulling her ears when I tapped on his shoulder he looked to see my face but this time I wasn't smirking I was angry "Oh it's you" he said "How about you let her go" I said "How about no" he said "Let her go" I said this time more threateningly "Make me" he said 'Very poor choice of words' I thought so I grabbed the arm he was using to pull the girl's ears and with one hand I threw him he landed and got back up the students were clearing the lunchroom to give us some space meanwhile his goons joined the fray "4 against 1 pretty bad odds" I heard a student say 'For them' I thought "So you wanna go" Cardin said "Okay" I said and cracking my neck "Let's go asshole" I said

Cardin was the first one to charge at me but I was too fast I swepted my feet under him tripping and faster than the eye can blink I jumped and kicked his back so he went to the ground fast one of his goons ran at me and tried to punch me but I caught his fist with my left hand and sent a knockout blow to his face with my right knocking him out another tried to rush me but I sent a karate kick to his stomach making groan in pain and almost throwing up then the last goon tried to roundhouse kick me but I caught the ankle of his foot with my right hand and threw him behind me "Maybe that will teach you all a lesson" I said I looked around to see students faces they were completely dumbfounded even my friends had shocked looks on their faces I walked over to the bunny eared girl and said "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" she said "Thank you for stepping up for me" she said "Eh it was nothing" I said "I'm Velvet what's your name?" "Parker Anderson nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too" she said I walked to where my friends were standing "Parker that was amazing how did you do that?" "I had some training" I said which wasn't a complete lie then the bell rang for combat class 'Oh boy' I thought


	8. Parker vs Pyrrha

We had to change into our combat clothes I still had my clothes which were still a little scratched up but I payed no mind to it we made it to the 'combat classroom' and a lot of students were in there then a familiar woman came out the door "Hello I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch and welcome to combat class" she said she then started talking about an 'Aura' which I had know idea what it was but then I figured out that it was like an armor around the host and can heal minor injuries 'Kinda like a healing factor but not as good as mine' I thought she then started picking students at to battle each other,

after seeing a couple of students getting their asses kicked she set her sights on the person with the most skill and best fighting style then she said it,

 

"Parker Anderson and Pyrrha Nikos" she said and everyone in the room looked at me and I was confused I leaned into Yang's ear and whispered "Why are they all staring at me?" I asked "They think your gonna get your butt kicked she's the Mistral Champion four years in a row" Yang said now I understood they think I'm gonna lose they couldn't be any more wrong me and Pyrrha made our way to the stage now I saw she was dressed in spartan like armor 'Huh' I thought and here I was in a tattered green hoodie a ripped up red t-shirt tattered blue jeans and scuffed up black shoes everyone saw I had no armor what so ever but I did it was my right arm that was made out of the indestructible metal that I made and a metal chain wrapped around my chest so I understood why that all of them thought I would get my ass kicked.

"Take your battle positions please" Goodwitch said Pyrrha had her left foot in front of her right foot with her shield in front of her and her spear behind it I just put my left foot in front of my right and made my hands into fists I could hear people chanting for Pyrrha but I did hear Ruby chanting my name we both looked at each other for about a minute when we heard "Begin" as soon as she said that I saw Pyrrha start walking towards me and I did the same we were about three feet from each other and started circling while facing each other seeing which on would make the first move,

Pyrrha made the first move by rushing towards me and doing a flying roundhouse kick but she underestimated me and I dodged it and returned my own roundhouse kick to her side she was sent flying to the floor she grunted and got up still ready to fight 'She's tougher than I thought' she tried rushing at me again and use her spear and shield but I dodged every one of her attacks and the last attack I caught her shield with my right hand she was surprised at this but she swepted my legs from under me but I flipped so that I landed on my left hand and wrapped my legs around her neck and brought her to the floor I got up ans so did she,

she started stabbing her spear towards me but I dodged every single stab but not without having my jacket, shirt and pants being slashed with small cuts 'Come on' I thought during this I knocked her spear and shield out of her hands now she had to resort to hand-to-hand combat we started throwing punches at each other but I soon gained the upper hand and started throwing punches at the weak points,

after that I did a leg takedown wrapping my legs criss-crossed around her legs and twisted my legs down so that she was on her back I let go and used my hands to flip to my feet "Enough" I heard Goodwitch say "Well done Mr. Parker" I turned to look at the crowd to see they had stupified faces written all over them all of them shocked about what happened, I won against Pyrrha I looked up to see the Aura percentage Pyrrha had 34% and I had 97%

"I'm impressed Mr. Parker you do have skill" Goodwitch said I nodded but I did something no one ever did I went over to Pyrrha and helped her up she looked up and I had a warm smile on my face she smiled and accepted the helping hand up "Your a good fighter" Pyrrha said "Thanks you too" I said and with that we both walked the stage "Parker that was awesome!!" Ruby yelled "How d-did y-you beat her?!" Weiss asked "No one has been able to beat her"

"High level skill of a 10th degree Black Belt in every type of Martial Arts" I said now everyone was impressed 'He is soooo perfect' Yang thought I looked down at myself "Ah man my clothes" I groaned "I'm so gonna need new ones" I said 'Yeah you do' Yang naughtily thought 'Oh please let it be black leather' "Hey Parker?" Yang asked "Yeah?" I said "I was thinking about going to Junior's tomorrow wanna join?" I thought about it and said "Eh sure why not I've got nothing better to do tomorrow" I said 'Yes!' Yang mentally cheered "See you tomorrow at 6" Yang said "Yeah see ya" I said 'Now I gotta make myself some new clothes' I thought.


	9. The Date

Today was the day well Yang did ask me out yesterday but who cares? I was in a kind of clothes store in Vale and started searching it was 1:00 pm so I had PLENTY of time to find clothes I was searching until I found a black leather jacket 'Perfect' I thought so I grabbed it then I saw some black leather pants 'My lucky day' I also saw a black short sleeve t-shirt and some black leather biker gloves and some boots 'My day keeps getting better and better' I thought but they needed and upgrade so bought took them to somewhere in the school and when I got there I saw bits of metal lying around 'Nice' I thought so I took the metal shaped them into spikes and put them on the jacket and gloves (2007 Ghost Rider clothes) "Now this is what a monster killer wears" I said so I put on my new clothes and looked in the mirror "Oh yeah definitly" I said I check the time to see it is 4:20 (Achievement Hunter reference) 'I think I should build a bike' I thought so with my super speed I made a bike (2007 Ghost Rider Harley Davidson chopper/Hellcycle) and got done in like 40 minutes 'This is how I ride in style' I thought I looked to see it was 5:01 'I got time to show everyone' I thought I shot Ruby a quick text on my scroll about me making some new clothes and I think they'll like them,

 

I got to the dorm room and heard a lot of voice on the other side 'Guess Ruby told the others' I thought so knocked on the door and Ruby opened it "Hey Par...ker..." she trailed off "Ruby what is it" Blake said that's when I walked in "Me" I said and everyone's jaw dropped into seeing me in black leather and spikes "Parker you look so cool!" Nora said "Yeah I know" I said "You think Yang will like it?" I asked "Oh yeah she'll love it she goes crazy for guys in black leather" Nora said I checked the time to see it was 5:29 'Better get going ' I thought and said bye to everyone and made my way to Junior's

 

Yang was standing outside of Junior's when she heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned around to see me on a chopper and her jaw dropped 'He is...super...sexy' Yang thought when I saw her I could see her drooling and even sporting a bit of a nose bleed 'Nora wasn't kidding' I thought so I got off my bike and walked over to her "So are we ready?" I asked she snapped out of her stupor and said "Yes we are"

 

We got into Junior's and started having a good time we danced, drank a little and some women tried to hit on me but I turned them down I checked the time to see it was 11:59 pm 'The Bullheads don't run this late' I thought so I decided to tell Yang it was time to go which she agreed we left Junior's and we both got on my bike and rode to the nearest hotel when we got there I got us a room so that we can stay for the night when we got to the room Yang was getting a little kinky "Ooohh Parker" I heard her say with a lusty voice I turned to her and said "Yeah?" "Come here and kiss me" she said I smirked and made my way over to her as soon as I was close enough she grabbed my jacket and pulled me into a kiss,

she was aggressive in the kiss but I didn't care so I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her while she was moaning in the kiss and instinctively my hands trail downward towards her ass cupping both cheeks in my hands and squeezed her ass cheeks earning a squeal of delight from her we broke from the kiss and gazed into each others eyes she then planted a soft kiss on my lips "Being a little naughty are we?" Yang said I smirked and raised an eyebrow "How about I let you squeeze something else?" she asked just then she used both hands and pulled her yellow shirt down exposing her ample D cup breasts even though I did this 12 times it still nearly made I mouth water she giggled at my reaction "Well are you going to stare at them I think their getting lonely here" Yang said "Oh really? let's see about that" I said while taking my hat off and walking over to her Yang's eyes widen as she felt my treatment of basically sucking on one of her nipples while I massaged the other breast with my hand.

 

Mewling in delight we both sank down on the bed while Yang had her eyes closed in ecstasy I took off her brown jacket and her yellow shirt leaving her bare from the waist up she giggled while I went up to face her we kissed again and she tried to take my chain off but couldn't I could tell she was getting frustrated so I helped her out by wrapping my left hand on the chain and pulled taking the chain off with ease Yang was surprised but she didn't care she then started to unzip my jacket and stuck her left hand up my shirt "Ooooo have you been working out?" Yang asked "Maybe" I said and me and her laughed,

we kissed again and I took my left glove off and started to guide it downward from her chest and down to her pussy I made it to her snatch and started to play she was gasping and moaning in pleasure she started to buck her hips on my hand I then brought my hand to her rear but not to grab to take her black shorts off little by little in a kind of teasing manner I managed to get the back of her shorts to her thighs I then brought my hand around to her side and trudge her shorts down some more until her shorts and panties were down to her knees she then took my jacket and shirt off she could see where my cybernetic arm met my chest she kissed me again and started to unzip my pants and put her hand in my pants to feel my hardened erection in her hand and started to stroke my rod while we kissed and she could hear me grunting in pleasure so I detached from her lips and proceeded to take her shorts all the way off leaving her completely naked but I returned the favor by taking my pants off in front of her leaving me stark naked before her she was laying on her back so I decided to get adventurous by going down south I spread her legs open "Oooo please do" Yang said with a sultry smile "Oh I will" I said and I dived in straight into her pussy,

She moaned loudly at my treatment of licking and sucking in her snatch and started bucking her hips on my face and was moaning and she put her hands on the back of my head to keep me there buried in her pussylips she moaned loudly that she came on my face in which I lapped up her juices I went up to her face and kissed her "Sit on the side of the bed" Yang whispered so I complied and sat at the edge of the bed she then knelt down so her face met my length she grabbed my length with her right hand, looked at me and smiled a sultry smile she then proceeded to inhale my rod all the way to the hilt I grunted in pleasure and put my hands on the side of her head while sucked my length it went on for 2 to 3 minutes until I stood up with my hands on both sides her head and began thrusting in her mouth she had her eyes closed in ecstasy she had her hands behind me with her hands cupping my ass while was humping her face I soon let loose inside her oral cavity sending globs of semen in her mouth she still had her eyes closed and soon she swallowed it down her throat with loud gulps she detached with a pop and a thin trail of saliva was connected from her mouth to my length I soon went to lay down on the pillows with Yang climbing on the bed and crawled towards me like an animal on the hunt the moment of truth she got on top of me cowgirl style she grabbed my rod and aimed it at her pussy and with a slump downwards I could actually feel her hymen pop, this was her first time and she groaned in pain but she was tough and pushed through the pain I helped her by giving her a kiss she was surprised at this but soon melted into it the pain soon lessened and the waves of pleasure started I removed my lips from hers and she started gyrating her hips against mine with her hands on my chest as she rode me like a stallion this went on for 3 more minutes with Yang moaning in pleasure and saying "Yes yes ooohhhh yes ah ah ah!" she was moaning in pleasure and soon put her hands behind her while I had my hands at her hips she threw her head back and was soon moaning with the amount of pleasure "Ah ah ah ah ah!" her moans got louder and soon turned into yells of ecstasy I soon leaned up and Yang fell back but we were still connected we in the missionary style with me on top and I was the one thrusting in her she was basically screaming my name "Parker Parker Parker!" she soon howled in climax as we both came she sprayed her juices on my hips as I shot globs o semen into her womb we eventually came down from our high Yang dismounted me and got on her hands and knees "Woof woof Parker" Yang said I knew what she meant I smiled and got on my knees behind her I started teasing her a little bit "Parker please!" Yang begged "Please what?" I said "Please just fuck me in the ass already" she said "As you wish" I then thrust my length into her anal cavity she squealed in both pleasure and pain so I started thrusting as gently as possible she then started moaning and mewling in pleasure and had her eyes half way closed and had an open mouth smile my thrusting then started to get faster and faster repeatingly slamming my hips into her ass it went on for about 4 minutes with Yang moaning "Yes y-es Parker fuck me fuck me harder!" she said and I pounded harder "Y-es that's it right there!" Yang moaned it went on for 3 more minutes with Yang's head and breasts on the bed and her ass in the air her eyes were rolled up and she had her tongue out with an open mouth smile and she was moaning in pleasure with my hips hitting her ass it went on for 5 minutes until I made one final thrust and sent globs of semen into her anal depths we were both sweaty and reaking with sex as we laid down together and gazed into each others eyes "I love you" Yang said "I love you too" I said, I covered up both of us under the covers and we both went to sleep.


	10. The Day After

 

 

I was asleep for about 3 hours and 5 minutes I woke up at 4:00 in the morning with Yang still wrapped around me and I had my right arm around her I kissed her on the forehead and silently got out of bed and got my clothes on and then I realized it was Wednesday so I decided to wake Yang up who was still nude "Yang Yang wake up" I whispered "Mmmm" Yang mumbled "Yang wake up" I said a little bit louder this time "Mmmmm" she mumbles again "Yang!" I said she woke "Mm what?" "You do realize it's Wednesday right?" I asked "We have to get back to the school" I said "Okay" Yang said tiredly she got her clothes on and jumped on my back "I'm just gonna sleep on your back" Yang said "Fine by me" I said so I started walking downstairs with Yang asleep on my back I got to my bike and sat down I didn't want Yang to fall off so I unwrapped my chain and wrapped it around me and Yang and started up my bike and rode back to Beacon.

 

We got there in 10 to 15 minutes I pulled up shut my bike and started walk towards our dorm room with Yang still on my back asleep I got to the dorm and opened the door as quietly as possible and I could see the others were still asleep I quietly walked in changed Yang into her sleepwear and put her in her bed I took off everything leaving only my black skin tight boxers that almost come down to my knees and got in the bed with Yang and went back to sleep.

 

I woke up to the sound of a whistle being blown in my ear 'Karma is a bitch' I thought "Parker wake up" I heard Ruby say "Your gonna be late" Blake said I grumbled and turned to face the wall that's when Ruby blew the whistle in my ear again "Alright alright I'm up" I said "About time you dunce" Weiss said 'Who says that anymore' I thought I got out of bed and everyone but Yang had blushing faces I looked down and saw I was still in my underwear they got a good look at my scarred body they can even see impalement scars and they even saw where my cybernetic arm met my chest but I didn't care so I changed in my school uniform and we headed to class while Yang had her arms wrapped around my right arm.

 

We had someone called Professor Oobleck and this guy can RUN I bet he gives any other speedsters a 'run' for their money one second he's on the right side of the chalkboard then the next second he's on the left in half a second and I could barely understand him he talks so fast his words sound more like gibberish and he took a sip of coffee every second when he stopped 'This guy really loves his coffee' I thought when the bell rang I was relieved 'Finally my brain can rest' I thought,

we were in the cafeteria and I was seated next to Yang as always just eating lunch with Yang hooked around my arm "So did you two have fun?" Blake asked "Oh yeah" I said "A little dancing a little bit of drinking and women trying to hit on me" I said "But other than that we had a good time" "Oh yeah we did" Yang said in a sultry voice "We never saw you both come back last night" Ruby said "That's because it was almost midnight and I knew the Bullheads don't run that late so I booked me and Yang a room at a hotel to spend the night" I said "And we had a little bit of 'alone time' together" Yang said everyone except me and Yang blushed at her saying "Don't tell you two actually.." Weiss said "Yeah we did" I said while wrapping an arm around Yang I saw Blake's bow wiggle (At this point everyone knows Blake is a faunus) "You smelt something off about us didn't you kitty cat" I said everyone was surprised 'How did he know?!' Blake thought "You may be wondering how I knew" I said "How did you know?" Weiss asked "The bow" I said "I saw your bow move and I have a keen sense of smell" "That means" Blake started "I can smell the feline scent you have" I finished "Creepy" Ruby said "Yeah it kinda is but it is helpful" I said the bell rang for combat class.

 

We made it to combat class and I forgot to change but I didn't know that this time it one person vs a team "Parker Anderson vs Team NDGO" Goodwitch said 'Okay here we go' I thought "Mr. Parker will you please go change" I heard Miss Goodwitch say I looked down and saw I was still in my school uniform "Sorry" I said and went to go change the class was waiting for about 3 minutes when they heard the door open and close they all turned and all except Goodwitch, Team RWBY, and JNPR jaws dropped "Dude" I heard one student say I saw all of Team NDGO sporting a little bit of nose bleeds "Alright enough admiring let's go" I said Team NDGO snapped out of there stupor and started charging until I lifted my right hand they stopped and was giving me confused looks I had my hand in a fist and slowly started to open my hand they all saw smoke coming from my hand and fire starting to come from it everybody except Goodwitch, Team RWBY, and JNPR had looks of surprise when I knew it was full I threw my fireball at Team NDGO sending them flying "Me '1' NDGO '0'" I said "Well done Mr. Parker" Goodwitch said I nodded went off the stage and back to my team where Yang hooked an arm around mine 'I could get use to this' I thought.


	11. The Search

 

Me and the others were in the dorm until Ruby burst through the door "Guys we have a lead on Torchwick" Ruby said "Torchwick who's that?" I asked "Torchwick is the head of the White Fang" Blake said "So basically a crime boss" I said "Basically" Yang said "So are we gonna find him?" I asked "Of course we have to" "Well alright then but we all need an upgrade" Yang said "Okay like what?" I asked "New clothes?" Ruby said "Fine by me" I said.

 

We all got changed in our new outfits (RWBY Volume 2) and I had some new ones (Marvel vs Capcom Ghost Rider) "More spikes more awesome" I said "Whoa he looks awesome!!" me and the others heard that we all poked our heads out the window to see two guys on the ledge "Who the hell are you guys?" I asked "I'm Sun and this is Neptune" he said "Um okay?" I said "Why are you guys here?" Blake asked "We want to help you find Roman" Neptune said "Um here let me think about it um no" I said "Aww come on we came help?" Sun said "I don't even know who you guys are" I said "Oh yeah who are you?" Neptune asked "Parker Anderson that answer your question?" I said "Yeah" Sun said "But come on please" Sun begged "Ugh fine but just this once" I said "We'll all go looking for him tonight" I said as everyone agreed.

 

It was about 6:00 waiting to see when the others would alert us and Yang was on her sweet ass bike "Nice" I said "Thanks babe" Yang said "Wait are you two dating?" Neptune asked "Yep" I answered "Neptune you'll have to ride with Yang" I said "Why?" Neptune asked "Because my ride can get a little-" I twisted the throttle and the wheels lit on fire "Hot" I finished "Whoa that's cool" Neptune said "More like 'Hot' to me" Yang said I snickered at the pun "Alright lets sit and play the waiting game" I said just then Neptune's scroll went off "Sun what is it?" "It's Roman! He has some kind of robot that he can like control or something!" as Sun finished his sentence a massive robot bursted through the wall next to us "Holy shit!" I exclaimed "Come on let's get it" Yang I started my bike the same time she started hers and rode after it.

 

The chase went on for a good 6 minutes with the thing hurling cars at us "Alright I've had enough" I said Neptune was confused but Yang knew what was gonna happen Neptune looked over to and saw the skin on my face ash away and the spikes on my jacket, gloves, waist, and boots get long and sharp  **"Time to unleash HELL!!"** I said in the Rider's voice "Whoa" is what all Neptune could say then he heard me start to laugh  **"AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** I laughed both Yang and Neptune saw my bike change (2007 Hellcycle) into something that looks like it's from Hell and leaving a trail of fire behind me I took my chain and wrapped it around the robots waist but the robot grabbed my chain on yanked me off my bike  **"WHAAA!!"** I exclaimed and the robot threw me and my bike followed me I fell in the water and so did my bike I got on my bike and I started rising and soon I was riding on the surface of the water  **"HAAA HAHAHAHAHAAA"** I laughed and started riding.

 

Ruby and the others were fighting the robot when they heard the engine of a motorcycle "I can tell who that is" Yang said just then I ramped over the robot and landed in front of the girls  **"Now time to finish this"** I said me and the girls battled the robot for 4 minutes when Yang jumped at it and the robot hit her through a pillar  **"YANG!!"** I screamed I felt so much rage I could see Yang getting up but I wanted payback the robot went to punch her again she went to punch it's arm but I stepped in front of her and stopped the robots punch with my right hand the girls were surprised at this  **"SURPRISE FUCKER!!!"** I said I then with all my strength I ripped it's arm off and slammed the robot with it's own arm shattering the entire robot after that happened I saw a man with a white jacket, black pants, a bowler hat, and orange hair 'So this is Torchwick' I thought "I just got this cleaned" he said I walked over to him and picked him up by his jacket  **"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!!"** I said  **"YOUR SOUL SICKENS ME!!!"** "And I thought I've seen everything"  **"AND YOU'LL SEE ALL THE WRONG YOU EVER DONE AND PAY THE PRICE!!!"** but before I could use the Penance Stare I felt a sudden push on my chest and getting pushed back when I looked up there was a girl that was short like REALLY short about 4'9" and had a color scheme of black, white, brown, and pink and her eyes were different colors one eye pink the other brown and she had an umbrella  **"OH YOU TOO SHORTY!"** I said the girl twirled her umbrella and I saw their surroundings become wavey 'The hell?' I thought so I grabbed my chain and swung it towards when my chain made it to them they suddenly shattered like glass and they disappeared 'They're gone' I thought 'THEY'RE GONE' the girls could see me getting angry and that's when Sun and Neptune "Hey girls wha- what is that that thing?" Sun said "That's Parker" Ruby said "What's wrong with him?" "Long story" Yang said "You may want to step back" Weiss said "Why?" Neptune asked "He's getting angry" Blake said that's when they heard me roar  **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I roared  **"NOOOOOOO I NEARLY HAD THEM!!!!!!"** I screamed "Parker!" I heard Yang scream I looked over to her "Please Parker calm down just calm down please Parker for me?" she said and I started to calm down they all saw my flame go from angry orange to a delicate blue Yang put a hand on my chest "That's it just calm down" Yang said she then put a hand to my cheek my flames slowly disappeared from the place she put her hand until I was back to normal "I'm sorry I just nearly had them" I said Yang then gave me a hug which I returned after that we all went back to Beacon.


	12. Stress Reliever

 

 

Me and the girls got back to the dorm in like 19 minutes we walked in and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake said they had to go somewhere leaving me and Yang alone I was still a little heated about Torchwick and that girl getting away Yang went over to me and comforted me "Come on Parker cheer up you can let this get to you" Yang said "I know it's just that I was so close into bringing them in I'm just really stressed out" I said Yang then gently pushed me down on the bed "How about we get rid of that stress hm" Yang said with a sultry smile 'I guess this could work' I thought "Okay" I said,

Yang then kissed me and I kissed her back she started stroking my chest and I stroked her back and my right hand ventured down to her butt again and I squeezed her ass with my right hand and she squealed in delight again but this time she kept on kissing me my left hand went to her right breast I started rotating it in circles and she moaned in pleasure I then took off her jacket and threw it to the ground I then stuck my left hand in her shirt to kneed her right nipple between my fingers I stuck my right hand in her shorts to massage her ass she was moaning and mewling in pleasure at my treatment so she started grinding her crotch on the right side of my hips so she wanted to return the favor so she slithered her hand in my pants to grab my erected length in her hand and started stroking it slowly in a teasing manner I started to take her shirt off along with her bra leaving her again bare from the waist up she took my jacket and my shirt off we looked at each other for a second and started making out again she then started took to take my pants off and leaving naked before her I started to take her shorts off soon we were both naked to each other again we started to kiss each other again with Yang on top of me then she started to turn her body to where her pussy was in my face 'Not that I'm complaining' I thought the she started to suck my length while I licked her pussy,

this went on for 3 minutes I then felt Yang clamp her thighs on my head and I heard her squeal in pleasure and her juices spritz ,all over my face and I even lapped up her juices and I soon came into her mouth sending globs of my cum in her mouth so she again swallowed it all with loud gulps she detached and faced me again "Do the same thing like last night" Yang said in a husky voice I nodded and sat at the edge of her bed she got on her knees but this time she rose her chest up up to my pelvis and started to smother my rod between her breasts I gasped in excitement this sensation was new to me "I ne-ver had a g-girl do t-this before" I said "Am I the first?" Yang asked with a toothy smile "Y-yeah Y-your the f-first" I said 'Oh yeah' Yang cheerfully thought,

she started rising and lowering her chest in my length I grabbed the sheets beneath me she then leaned her head down to lightly sucking my rod I began panting at this new sensation she continued doing this for 5 minutes until I came in her mouth again I looked down to see her cheeks puffed up meaning she still had cum in her mouth she made sure I was looking and gulped it all down and opened her mouth to show me the result "Your sexy you know that" I said "Yep" Yang said we got on the bed and she grabbed my length and aimed for her pussy again she slumped down on my rod with me below her she put her hands on my chest again while I had my hands at her hips she started rocking back and forth on my length riding me like a stallion again it went on for 4 minutes when she put her hands behind her again and throwing her head back with her eyes closed in ecstasy and her smile in a open mouth grin she then started rocking her hips faster and faster until she made one final thrust and climaxed while howling my name she came on my hips and I shot globs of semen in her womb again she was panting but knew I had one more round in me so she detached from me and got on her hands and knees wriggling her ass at me I smiled and got on my knees behind her again I grabbed my length and guided it to her anal depths she moaned in pleasure and I started pounding my hips on her ass it went on for 6 minutes with Yang screaming "Y-es yes harder harder Parker fuck me fuck me harder!" so I fucked her harder "Yes that's it yes YES RIGHT THERE PARKER FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!!" Yang screamed and we both came hard Yang spraying her juices on my hips while I shot my sperm in her anal cavity after a minute of cumming we collapsed down on the bed together we looked in each others eyes again we kissed each other "I love you" I said "You dork you know I love you" Yang said,

 

 

(Ruby,Weiss, and Blake's POV)

 

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were walking back to there dorm room "And then I said 'Now that's a katana" Ruby said "Really now" Weiss laughed "Yep" Ruby said popping the 'p' "Well we shouldn't keep Parker and Yang waiting on-" Blake suddenly stopped her sentence "What is it?" Ruby asked "I hear noises on the other side" Blake said, they all listened until it they heard the sounds of bed springs popping up and down and constant moaning with Yang screaming "Y-es yes harder harder Parker fuck me fuck me harder!" they were all blushing uncontrollably and to top it all off they heard Yang scream "Yes that's it yes YES RIGHT THERE PARKER FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!!" then they all decided it was time leave them alone for the time being.


	13. The Sickness and News

 

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked back to the dorm and when they didn't hear the bed and moaning anymore they walked in and the room smelled exactly what they expected, the room smelled like sex and they saw me and Yang naked under the covers but we had smiles on our faces "Well at least Parker's happy and not angry" Ruby said they all agreed and got changed in they're sleep wear and went to bed.

 

The next morning we all woke up me and Yang were still naked but we got dressed quickly and we all went to the cafeteria and after two weeks Yang started to get sick at lunch I saw Yang getting a little green "Yang are you okay?" I asked being concerned "Yeah it's just this foo-hmph!" Yang gagged before finishing her sentence I looked around to find a trash can for her I saw one got it and brought it back as soon as she saw it she emptied her stomach I held her hair back so she doesn't puke on it everyone was concerned for Yang like I was "Yang are you sure your okay?" Jaune asked she nodded while I rubbed her back after lunch I didn't think she would make it to combat class so I carried her back to the dorm room.

 

(Yang's POV)

 

I was so sick I could barely stand so Parker had to carry me back to the dorm "I hope you get better" Parker said I nodded and he walked away 'Could I be' I thought 'Maybe but I have to make sure' I dressed in my normal clothes and walked to the store when I got there I started looking for what I came for when I saw the kit I grabbed it paid for it and walked back to Beacon when I got to the dorm I made my way to the bathroom dropped my shorts and panties and sat down on the toilet with the testing kit underneath when I finished I took it out and looked at it I gasped when I saw it I couldn't be happier so I walked out of the bathroom, sat on my bed and waited for him.

 

(Author's POV)

 

I had my old clothes on (2007 Ghost Rider) and I was walking back to the dorm room to check on Yang I got there and opened the door "Hey Yang I-" I stopped when I saw her sitting on her bed with a smile this wasn't her normal flirtatious or cocky smile this was a very happy smile "What are you so happy about?" I asked with a smile "You know how I've been sick today right?" Yang asked "Yeah" I said "Well I went down to the store and got a certain 'testing kit' and I wanted to see what was wrong" she said she then hugged me and whispered in my ear "I'm pregnant" I soon felt the world weigh down on my shoulders "Are-are you sure?" I asked trying to contain my happiness she then pulled out the pregnancy test and I saw the positive sign,

I was soon overwhelmed with happiness that I picked her up in a hug and spun her around like no tomorrow I stopped and we looked into each other eyes then the door opened me and Yang looked over to see Ruby, Blake, and Weiss in the doorway they had confused looks on their faces "What's going on?" Weiss asked "Well we found out something wonderful" I said "What is it?" Ruby asked "Well Yang's pregnant" I said and everyone had looks of surprise "Yang are you sure?" Blake asked Yang showed them to see we were telling the truth "I-I'm gonna be an aunt?" Ruby asked excitedly "Yep looks like you are" I said she started to jump up and down like a little girl who won a prize at a carnival I laughed at her child-like manner "So should we tell the others?" Yang asked "Yeah I mean we gotta they'll want to know about this" I said everyone agreed and we went to Team JNPR's dorm room.

 

"Whoa really!?!" Nora shouted "Congratulations my friend" Ren said "Thanks Ren" I said "Are we gonna throw a party when-" "Calm down Nora we don't if it's a boy or a girl yet" I said we talked for a little bit longer then went back to our dorm but I still had something on my mind 'Find Roman Torchwick' 

 


	14. Captured

 

 

It had about 2 months and Yang's belly was getting a bit bigger we had been to the doctor lately and found out we're having twins and we couldn't be any happier we were all asleep in our dorm except for me I was still thinking on finding Torchwick 'I won't let that bastard get away' I thought then I decided enough was enough I got out of bed got my clothes on got to my bike and started searching.

 

(RWBY's POV)

 

We woke up the next morning to see that Parker was gone "Where did he go?" a pregnant Yang asked worriedly "Look Yang we don't know where he went" Blake said "Hey girls he left a note" Ruby said it read 'I'm gonna look for Torchwick and bring him in but I will be back, Parker' "He's gonna look for Torchwick!?!" Weiss shrieked "It'll be fine and besides he can handle anything" Ruby said "I hope your right Ruby" Yang said but they didn't know they're best friend would become they're worst enemy.

 

(Author's POV)

 

I was riding for hours until I ended up in some kind of desert so I started looking around 'I hope I can find soon or else I-!' my thought were interrupted when my Spider Sense started going crazy 'What is going on?!' I thought just then I felt my bike flip me over the handle bars I caught a glimpse of a wire in the front open spoke wheel 'A trap' I thought so there I was flipping in the air and when I was right side up again I could see I'm heading towards a giant hole and I didn't have my webshooters with "SHHHHIIIIIIIII" was all I could say when I fell in I fell for what seemed like forever until I landed on my head and everything went black,

 

I woke up to see myself chained up 'Uh oh' I thought "Oh your awake" a female voice said "Where are you show yourself!" I said "That won't be necessary" the voice said "Oh really why" "Because we have something 'special' planned for you" she said "We?" I said confused that's when everything went black again,

 

I woke up again to find myself strapped down to a chair I started struggling "Hello" a voice said this time it was a male voice behind me he walked in front to face me "You" I said "Ah you remember me" Torchwick said "I remember when you were a flame headed skull thing in my face" he said "Now it's time you join the winning team" "Here let me think how about no I'll never join you" I said "We were hoping you'd say that" he said menacingly I then felt something attach to my head I then felt pain go through my head I started screaming in pain but that wasn't the only torture they beat me, burned me, and brainwashed me said my friends would betray me and I believed them because of the brainwashing after the torture I was made into their ultimate soldier my outfit was a black White Fang combat suit with the White Fang logo on both my shoulders and a big one on my back but the logo was also on my right cybernetic arm's shoulder (2014 Winter Soldier outfit) which was covered up by my right sleeve the woman started talking to me again "Soldier?" she asked "Ready to comply" I said "I have an order the Schnee's parents are going to this road I want you to go to that road and steal the valuable Dust crystals and lien from them don't kill them but knock them unconscious, Understand?" She said "Yes ma'am" I complied "Good now go to your mission Soldier" she ordered so I complied to her order and went on my mission.

 

I saw the Schnee's car pass by I had on a skin tight hood on my head and a face mask (2014 Winter Soldier face mask) and my White Fang mask on which was white with red lines I started my motorcycle and followed them they saw me and had surprised looks on their faces I took out my pistol and shot out one of their tires and they crashed into a telephone pole I did a u-turn and rode back to they're crashed car I put the kickstand down and walked to the driver side of the car to see Mr. Schnee crawling on the ground I walked over to him and picked him up by his hair and I looked at him and he said "White Fang scum" he said bitterly I then punched him twice with in the face with my left hand he fell to the ground unconscious I then dragged his unconscious body to the driver side of the car and put him inside I saw Mrs. Schnee in the passenger seat injured I walked over to her and grabbed her neck and slammed her head on the dashboard knocking her unconscious I then went to the trunk of they're car and opened the trunk to see the Dust crystals and lien I brought the crystals and lien back to base and showed it to my superior and she was pleased "Well done Soldier" she said.


	15. The White Fang Soldier

 

 

(RWBY's POV) 

 

We were in our dorm worried about Parker "Yang calm down he'll be back" Blake said "How can I calm down when he hasn't come back in about 3 weeks" Yang said all worried Ruby got a message from Ozpin saying to come to his office "Girls Ozpin said we should come to his office" "What for?" Yang asked "Didn't say" Ruby answered "Well let's not keep him waiting" Weiss said and we all went to Ozpin's office,

 

We got to his office and we saw him sitting at his desk with Miss Goodwitch standing beside him "Hello girls" Ozpin said "Hello" we all said "You all maybe wondering why I called you all here" he said we all nodded our heads "Well the reason is the White Fang has a new soldier" Goodwitch said "A new soldier?" Yang asked "Well he can't be that dangerous" Weiss said "This soldier attacked your parents Miss Schnee" Ozpin said as soon as he finished his sentence Weiss had a shocked look on her face Ozpin showed them all the video of the soldier attacking her parents and stealing the crystals and lien and leaving the scene "They're not dead just unconscious" Ozpin said "That-that MONSTER!!!" Weiss shrieked "Now Miss Schnee calm down" Goodwitch said "NO I WILL NOT!!" She shrieked again "NOW MISS SCHNEE!!" Ozpin shouted and she stopped "Now that we've all calmed down we need to find out who this soldier is" Goodwitch said "The only people give him is the 'White Fang Soldier' " Ozpin said,

"Now from what we know is that he has had high level military training and is able to take out anyone even a Huntsmen and Huntress so we need to be careful" just then a news broadcast came on it was about a bank robbery and it showed White Fang troops entering the building and they were being led by the White Fang Soldier "Get the necessary teams we need" Ozpin said we all nodded and went to the bank.

 

(White Fang Soldier's POV)

 

We infiltrated the bank with ease we held hostages at gunpoint "Open the safe" I ordered and the troops complied they had the power drill and started opening the safe "Sir we have company" a trooper said "What kind of company?" I asked "Huntsmen and Huntresses" he answered "Leave them to me" I said "When the safe is open get the lien on the trucks" I ordered "Yes sir" a trooper said and I walked out to deal with pests.

 

I was outside on the roof of the bank with a sniper rifle I was looking through the scope and then I saw them 4 teams 'Easy' I thought they were teams from Beacon but I saw one of them with a little to big of a belly I took aim and fired a warning shot.

 

(Team's POV)

 

We were running to the bank when a shot cracked through the air we saw the shot hit the ground in front of us "Whoa!!" Ruby exclaimed "A warning shot" Coco said "It came from the roof of the bank" Jaune said we all looked to the roof and saw HIM the White Fang Soldier "He's here" Pyrrha said another shot rang out and the bullet hit closer to us this time "He doesn't want us anywhere near the bank" Ruby said "He has a sniper but he can't hit all of us at once" Yang said and with we closer to the bank shots ringing out trying to hit us but then we didn't hear them anymore we looked to the roof and he wasn't there "Where did he go?" Velvet asked then the unexpected happened,

the Soldier came out of nowhere and attacked Velvet "Get away from her!!" Coco yelled her purse transformed into a minigun and started firing at the Soldier the Soldier jumped out of the way and took cover h then jumped out again and had a pistol in his right hand he fired at Coco but didn't aim for her he aimed for her minigun he fired 6 rounds and the 6 rounds made it into 6 of the minigun's barrels jamming it for good Coco didn't know what was going on until it was too late he charged at her and tackled her to the ground and punched her so hard her sunglasses shattered and leaving her injured he got up and looked at the rest of us he didn't say a word and we fought him all at once but he was too quick and too skilled he dodged every single hit that came towards him he even managed to take Yatsu but then Yang come up behind and wrapped her arms around his neck he started struggling trying to get her off she grabbed on to his White Fang mask and hood and when he kicked her off his mask and hood came with her leaving only his face mask but he had familiar looking blonde hair and olive green eyes Nora had her grenade launcher and fired a round at him he raised his right arm and was shot backwards the blast destroyed his right sleeve and leaving a cybernetic arm that had the White Fang logo on his shoulder and the arm looked all too familiar but Yang got up and gave him a mean sucker punch breaking his face mask he was on the ground we thought we got him down for the count when he started moving he got up to his full height and turned we all gasped when we saw his face,

it was Parker

 

"Parker?" Yang said "Who the hell is Parker?" he said "Sir!! we gotta go NOW!" a trooper shouted and with that he retreated all of us was shocked how could Parker do such a thing?, how could he join the White Fang? "It-i-it can't be" Yang said with tears in her eyes "Parker wouldn't do this" Yang then started crying "PARKER WHY!!" Yang sobbed.

 


	16. Getting a Friend Back and Losing Him

 

Ozpin and Glynda were studying why Parker would do something like this "It doesn't make any sense Ozpin why would he do it?" Glynda asked "I don't know Glynda but we have to find out" Ozpin said they studied everything on him and found out why "His mental stability it's not normal" Ozpin said "What do you mean?" Glynda asked "Look his sanity isn't normal the White Fang must've done something to him" "Maybe they brainwashed him" Glynda said "Maybe" Ozpin said.

 

Team RWBY and JNPR are still trying to know why Parker would join the White Fang that's when Ozpin called them to his office when they got there they saw a big diagram of Parker's mental stability "We know why he did it" Ozpin said "You do?" Yang asked Glynda nodded "They must've brainwashed him when he was captured his sanity is not that of a normal person" "But we can bring him back" Ozpin said "We can?" Ruby asked "How?" Jaune asked "Blunt force to the head is all it takes" Ozpin said "But no matter what we do he'll dodge our attacks" Blake said "Then we'll take him by surprise" Yang said "We tracked him to the desert out north that is where he will be" Ozpin said "Good luck" and with that they all went to go save their friend.

 

They made it to the desert where Ozpin said he was at and started searching they then found a hole deep in the ground "You think this where it is?" Jaune asked "Definitely" Ruby said they started making their way down 

 

They made it to the bottom and saw a train the White Fang logo on it "This is the place" Yang said and they started looking around.

 

(White Fang Soldier's POV)

 

"Hmm looks like we have some uninvited guests" my superior said "Take care of them" she said "Yes ma'am" I complied.

 

(RWBY and JNPR's POV)

 

They were walking for about 20 minutes when the alarmed sounded "INTRUDER ALERT" the intercom said "Uh oh" Ruby said White Fang troops started surrounding them and then they saw him again "Keep your weapons trained on them" he said "Ruby speed" Yang said and Ruby used her speed semblance to take out most of the troops except for him.

 

(White Fang Soldier POV)

 

Here we were again they all rushed at me and I dodged out of the way and I dodged their attacks and I took out most of them but that left the pregnant one.

 

(Yang's POV)

 

I was staring at him with sadness in my eyes I knew what I had to do I had to fight him "Parker please snap out of it" I said all I saw in his face was no emotion  "Please forgive me for this" I said and I went to attack.

 

 

(White Fang Soldier POV)

 

She went to attacked me and I dodged her attacks we fought for 6 minutes and I gained the upper hand and threw her to the ground I put my foot on her her throat and started pushing down until I felt something grabbed my left foot I turned to see the little black and red haired girl with both hands around my left ankle I took my right foot off the other girl and kicked the other girl I then felt a sudden pressure on the back of my head and everything went black.

 

"Ugh" I groaned I looked around and saw my friends looking at me "Wha-what happened?" I asked "Which Parker are we talking to?" Blake asked "Your talking to the real one kitty cat" I said "Okay" Yang said she walked up to me helped me up and kissed me "What did I do?" I asked "Enough" Weiss said that's when an alarm went off "What now?" Nora asked "It's a nuke they're gonna launch it at Beacon" "WHAT!!??" everyone yelled "I got to stop it you all have to get out of here" I said as I was walking Yang grabbed my hand I turned to her and saw the worry in her eyes "Please" Yang was begging me not to go I walked up to her gave her a kiss and put my hand on her belly "I love you" was all I said and I ran to stop the nuke

 

I got there but the launch was almost done so I jumped out the window and grabbed the rocket just as it took off I was hanging on like my life depended on it I was climbing on until I saw Beacon 'I gotta change it's direction' I thought so I crawled to the bottom of the missile to take it into space.

 

(Yang's POV)

 

We got back to Beacon before the missile got there but we could see it coming Ozpin and Glynda outside and they could see it coming but we saw a little black spot at the bottom then we saw it was Parker hanging on to the bottom of it then we all saw flames come from his chest (I basically had my robotic arm to transform me some thrusters on my chest like Iron Man in the Avengers) and the missile started going up until it was completely going up into the sky that's when my scroll went of I opened it and saw Parker's face "Hey Yang you remember how I said I could survive anything I never tried a nuke so I don't know what's gonna happen maybe I'll make it maybe I won't and if I don't and if I miss the birth of our kids tell Mason and Katherine I loved them" I started to cry "And Yang" I continued to look at him and saw his arm transform into some kind of weapon (TF FOC Thermo Rocket Launcher) "I love you" he then pointed it at the tip of the missile and then static we all looked up to see a giant fire ball in the sky I couldn't hold back my tears "I'm so sorry Miss Xiao Long" Ozpin said in a somber voice and I just cried.

 

(Author's POV)

 

As I was in space and the nuke being blown up I grabbed a piece of metal and started to go back to Remnant my combat gear started to burn away until there was my tattered pants but I soon made it through the atmosphere and going to the ground after about 30 minutes of falling I made contact with the ground I was flying through the air and eventually stopped "Uuuuhhhhgggg not bad" I said I was laying on my back and about to pass out but before that I soon found myself being dragged and everything went black.


	17. Meeting and Becoming the Grim Reaper

 

 

I woke up more tired than ever 'I'm alive oh man I'm so gonna get it from Yang' I thought I then realized I was on a bed 'What?' I thought all confused then I remembered before I passed out I was being dragged 'But who the hell was dragging me?' I questioned myself "Ah your awake" a voice said I jumped and turned to the voice I saw a very tall very old man about 80 to 90 years old and he was about 6'9"

"Don't be alarmed Mr. Parker" he said I was surprised about how he knew my name "How did you?" I asked "Mr. Parker I have been watching you for a while and I don't have long to live" he said "What do you want from me?" I asked "Mr. Parker I think you have the potential to have a shot at redemption so I have chosen you to be the next Grim Reaper" he said "Grim Reaper?" I said confused "The Grim Reapers have protected Remnant for thousands of years I am the last one but I see you have the potential to be the next" he said "So you want to train me?" I said he nodded "I want you to be the Grim Reaper" I was at a stand still here should I trust him he isn't attacking me so should I do it? "I'll do it" I said "Excellent" he said "So when do I start training?" I asked "We'll start your training tomorrow" he said I nodded "Get yourself some rest after your little crash landing" I nodded and got in the bed.

 

The next morning I woke up and saw the man again this time outside "Mr. Parker I take it you slept well?" he said I nodded "Good we will start your training now" he said we started with manifesting weapons in my hands he told me to give in to the Reaper surrender to it comitt to it and once I did I started to get the hang of it manifesting my weapons in my hands in the first week.

 

The second week I was learning on how to get better of summoning more weapons with ease summoning weapons at a much faster rate.

 

The third week was me using 'Reaper Magic' and using it for target practice 

 

The forth week is me unlocking my Grim Reaper form and I succeeded and I gained some height I grew to 6'8" my Reaper form was my skin turning black (that's not racist) and my face getting a mask with orange eyes and two red marks are straight and at an angle from the front to the sides of my head above my eyes to the edge of my face below my eyes which is the same but downward and the bottom of the mask had four little spikes where my mouth would be two were long and reached to my jaw and the other two were where my upper lip would be and there were two more at my jaws and came half way up and were on the inside of the two large ones making them look like teeth with it looking like an open mouth after I completed my training in 4 weeks I realized my teacher was laying on his death bed he said I was the leader of the Grim Reapers and he gave his last breath and passed away.

 

I buried him outside and went see what clothes there were and I saw the perfect one it was a leather long trench coat that goes all the way down to my feet (it was a hybrid between the 2007 Ghost Rider leather jacket and a trench coat) some leather pants, a chain, some combat boots with some buckles on them a black shirt with a kind a turtle neck style with a triangle split in the top middle down half way, leather gloves like my old clothes but these had spikes in neat rows and on the hand had two rows of four on the hand and on the right side of the jacket was a logo the Grim Reaper mask and hood with scythes in a X pattern "Perfect" I said and put on my new clothes I then realized that today at Beacon was a music festival with a band 'It'll be perfect to show them all that I'm alive and for Yang to probably punch me in the face' I thought and I soon made my way to Beacon.


	18. Returning to Beacon and Yang

 

 

I was walking in Vale to look for a mask to hide my face so I can surprise Yang and the rest of my friends in the little music fest at Beacon 'I just know as soon as I take off the mask Yang is going to punch me in the face' I thought and then I saw a mask store so I walked in some people were surprised to see a tall 6'8" guy but looks like he's 16 but they all shrugged it off I was looking around and I saw the perfect mask (Payday 2 Crime Wave Edition Hockey Heat mask) I picked it up and brought it to the cashier who was a girl faunus with cat ears and blonde hair

"What are you using this for?" the cashier asked "Well I'm wanting to surprise my fiends and girlfriend to see I'm alright" I said the cashier looked at me confused "You know about that missile heading for Beacon right?" I asked then the cashier had a look of surprise "Y-your the one who saved Vale and Beacon?!" she exclaimed other people had surprised looks on their faces one man said "Dude how are you still alive!?!" he exclaimed

"Well let's just say I'm tougher than I look and no matter what you do I won't die" I said "I don't believe you prove it" one woman said so I did by grabbing my head and twisting it backwards to look behind and everyone had looks of disbelief and shock to see me still standing with my head backwards I twisted my head back to normal I saw some people having green faces "Believe me I've had worst" I said "How can you do that mister?" a little dog faunus girl asked

I knelt down but I was still towering over her "Well you see I was experimented on when I was only 10 years old the mean people injected me with a healing factor that made me invincible and immortal but they wanted to prove it to me and did but I broke out and made the mean people learn their lesson" I said everyone now felt sorry for me when they learned I suffered from some terrible people anyway I actually got the mask for free and left.

 

I began walking to a Bullhead that was heading to Beacon the music fest starts in 18 minutes 'I gotta hurry' I thought, when I got back to Beacon I saw a giant statue of me in the courtyard it had my old clothes on and a plaque that read 'A True Hero and Loving Friend and Father' I didn't know that they did this but I didn't stick around for long I had to go to the gym.

 

I decided not to enter through the door I turned to the reader "What do think I am a lunatic?" I said breaking the forth wall so I decided to jump in the rafters and climb over to the stage 'Perfect' I thought I put on my mask and prepared to show myself at the right time, when another song ended I decided it was time so I hacked into the audio speakers and the when their music started I cut out their music and replaced before I did that I saw my friends and Yang who was still pregnant but they all had sad looks on their faces but it was mostly Yang and when I hacked the audio speakers the crowd groaned and I replaced their song with mine (Awake and Alive by Skillet)

 

(Yang's POV) 

 

It has been 4 weeks since Parker died and the others wanted to cheer me up by bringing me to the music fest in the gym I had Parker's hat that he loved and now I loved we were listening to some if the music when on the third song the speakers stopped I heard people groaning but I didn't care I wanted Parker back that's when the speakers came back on and some type of rock music came on and when the electric guitar started playing a man who was 6'8" and in a black leather trench coat that came all the way down to the floor he had on a hood and a mask covering his face we were surprised at first until he started singing,

 

The Man:"I'm at war with the world and they, Try to pull me into the dark, I struggle to find my faith as I'm slipping from your arms" then we all saw a holographic me manifest and start to sing

 

Holographic Yang:"It's getting harder to stay awake, My strength is fading fast, You breathe into me at last"

 

The Man: "I'm awake!, I'm alive!, Now I know what I believe inside, Now it's my time!, I'll do what I want cause this is my life!"

 

Both: "Here! (Right Here), Right Now! (Right Now) H.Yang: "I'll stand my ground and never back down" 

 

The Man: "Know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!"

 

Man: "I'm at war with the world cause I, Ain't never gonna sell my soul, I've already made up my mind, No matter what I can't be bought or sold"

 

H.Yang: "When my faith is getting weak, And I feel like giving in, You breathe into me again"

 

Man: "I'm awake!, I'm alive!, Now I know what I believe inside!, Now it's my time!, I'll do what I want cause this is my life!"

 

Both: "Here! (Right Here), Right Now! (Right Now) H.Yang: "I'll stand my ground and never back down!" 

 

Man: "Know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!"

 

"Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up"

 

Man: "In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep, In your arms I feel you breathe into me, Forever hold this heart I give to you, Forever I will live for you!"

 

The man had his back to us when the guitar solo began he raised his right arm to his head and took off the mask but still had the hood on he threw the mask behind him when the guitar solo ended he took off the hood and we were all greeted to the sight of blonde hair that looked familiar he turned around and all of our jaws dropped we couldn't believe who we were looking at.

 

It was Parker.

 

Parker: "I'm awake!, I'm alive!, Now I know what I believe inside, Now it's my time!, I'll do what I want cause this is my life!"

 

Both: "Here! (Right Here), Right Now! (Right Now) H.Yang: I'll stand my ground and never back down!"

 

Parker: Know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!"

 

"Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up"

 

(Author's POV)

 

I finished the song and saw surprised looks on the crowds faces and even on my friends face I walked over to them and said "Miss me?" and then I felt my jaw get punched with force making me stumble a bit my jaw was knocked out of place so I put it back and looked at Yang and said "Okay I did deserve that" Yang then walked up to me and kissed me we stopped and looked at each other "I thought you were dead" Yang said "I thought so too but I guess I'm tougher than I thought" I said we hugged for what seemed like forever

"How did you come back?" Ruby asked "after I blew up the nuke I realized I was still in one piece I saw a piece of metal that was bigger than me and I grabbed it and started heading back towards Remnant and crash landed and here I am" I said everyone couldn't be anymore happy to see me we walked back to the dorm being more happy to see each other.


	19. Preparation

 

 

It had been 7 months and Yang's belly was getting much bigger and in 2 months our babies will enter the world so we had to make preparations for them me and the others were at a hardware store looking for supplies for a baby crib and we did we found some power tools, some wood, paint, and some paint brushes

me and Yang had some strangers congratulate us for us having twin we told them thank you and went on our way we then went to a store to obviously get some baby toys and formula after that we all went to get some food after that we went back to Beacon when a person walked by us saying excuse me we all had weird looks on our face

"Um was did that guy look a bit odd to any of you?" Blake said "He looked like he was-" Jaune started

"Covered in shadows!" we all said at the same time "I thought I was the only one" Weiss said "Have you also noticed how of them even look like us?" Ruby said while pointing ahead for us to see a shadow covered Ruby she noticed us and waved at us

"I guess Rooster Teeth forgot to come up with other types of textures for these people and just gave up and covered them in shadow and sometimes in pink" I said breaking the 4th wall again

everyone was confused "What?" Yang said "You wouldn't understand" I said "You hear that me I'm talking to you" :That also means your talking to yourself: "Shut up" "Parker who are you talking to?" Ren asked "Mmmm no one" I said they all just shrugged it off and continued on our way 

 

After a bit of walking and breaking the 4th wall a little bit more we finally made it back to Beacon we got back to the dorm room and started to get to work building the cribs for the babies one being paint blue for the boy and pink for the girl of course obviously after we put the finishing touches on the cribs the others went to go somewhere I got bored so I built a certain type of gaming console (Xbox One) and also some games and a TV

I also built an internet router to connect it to Earth's internet satellites played some games and got bored again and decided to watch some YouTube and watch some Jacksepticeye

I was watching him play the Resident Evil 7 Demo Beginning Hour when they all walked in "Hey guys whats up?" I asked "Nothing much what are you watching?" I already told them I'm from a planet called Earth at first they didn't believe me but after some explaining I convinced them to believe me "YouTube" I said "YouTube?" Ruby asked "It's a type of internet site where you can post anything you want any funny videos scary videos and games like this one and some educational ones" I said "Uh huh" Weiss said "But who is he?" Nora asked "His name is Sean William McLoughlin also known as Jacksepticeye he's from Athlone Ireland meaning he's Irish" I said "And also as a YouTuber you can say what ever you want you can even curse if you want and people won't care meaning you can say ass, fuck, shit, dammit, just to name a few"

"You can sit down and watch if you want" I said and they did we were now watching Jack play the Outlast 2 demo and they were scared shitless but I saw it before so I wasn't fazed "AHHHH!!" Ruby screamed "Hahaha" I laughed

it was at the well part and then Jack was in a school he came to the door and opened it "NOPE (closes the door) I'm a just nope the fuck out!" he was then in the hallway when the big jumpscare came everyone screamed except for me I just laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed then we saw him die in the game "Whelp he dead" Yang said we then saw his character lose his DICK

even though I saw it so many times it still made me groan like how we all did "DEAR LORD!!" Weiss said "He lost his dignity" Jaune said "Or as I like to say he lost his dick" I said they were all except me gonna get nightmares from that game "Maybe we should play Outlast 2" I said "NO!" they all said I smirked 'Guess the game scared them shitless' I thought so we decided to watch him play a game they would enjoy. 


	20. The Time has Come

 

It had been 9 months and Yang's belly was at the max and I knew they were coming at some point but it was only a matter a time we woke up the next morning and we got ready for school Yang had some trouble because well she's pregnant and our kids were going to enter the world soon so I helped her get her uniform on we needed to be prepared for it I told Ozpin and Glynda if Yang looked like she was going into labor they should call a doctor they agreed and said they will so we started to go to our classes they were the same as always Port talking about how great he was and Oobleck zooming as always

We were all at lunch eating like normal and us joking around and Yang stealing my food but she had to eat so I let it slide "Hey Parker" Ruby said "Yeah?" "When you become Ghost Rider what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" she asked "Number 1 or number 2?" I asked "Number 1" she said "Well you see when I have to take a leak it's like flamethrower you know it just shoots out" I said and everyone had images in their heads about me taking a leak as the Ghost Rider and seeing flames coming from the middle of my legs after that they all laughed

"Yeah I know it's great" I said "What about number 2?" Blake asked "Fireballs" I said at that point everyone was dying of laughter and soon so was I then Yang grunted in pain "Yang?" I asked concerned "It's okay the one of the babies gave a little kick" Yang said I sighed in relief and I put my right arm over her shoulders and put my left hand on her belly "they'll be here soon Yang can you believe it" I said Yang had the most happiest smile on her face "Yeah our little angels" Yang said she then leaned her head on my right shoulder and leaned my head on hers with a happy smile the bell rang for combat class we went to combat class we changed into our normal clothes and made our way to class

 

(Yang's POV)

 

We were watching Parker fight CRDL when he started I grunted in pain "Yang are you okay?" Weiss asked "Yeah it was just a little-!" I stopped when I felt my shorts became wetter I looked down to see the ground is wet and my shorts a bit darker "Yang your water broke!" Pyrrha said my knees started getting weak and then the pain started I was going into labor so I started screaming in pain

 

(Author's POV)

 

We were in class when I was called up to fight Team CRDL 'Oh yeah I'm gonna enjoy this' I thought we were fighting when I started hearing Yang scream in pain I stopped and looked over to her I saw the area where she was standing was wet 'Her water broke!' I thought she was screaming in pain Glynda soon called the infirmary to let them know Yang is going into labor Yang collapsed on the ground I could hear her breathing fast and ragged I was panicking "Yang you have to breathe slowly" I said and she did she started breathing slow but then she screamed in pain again "Yang breathe slowly" I said again and she did but she then screamed in pain again

that's when the nurses came in and put her on a stretcher and carried her to the infirmary me and the others followed them we got there in 3 minutes with Yang still screaming while we were getting there students were giving us surprised and shocked looks at us when we got in they took Yang in the back

after convincing a nurse to let me in to be beside Yang she let me in but I had to put on scrubs and latex gloves and a surgical mask and that hat to cover your hair they already had Yang in a hospital gown and I can see her sweating and had a pained look on her face I went right beside her and held her hand the doctors began to tell Yang to breathe slowly which she did they had her legs spread open a little and perched up with a cloth covering her nether regions "Now Miss Xiao Long I'm gonna need you to breathe and push" so Yang breathed in and started pushing and started to scream in pain

the doctor told her to push again and she did but I knew she needed my supervision "Come on Yang push push!" I said and with my help she pushed while screaming in pain and soon I heard an infant crying "It's a boy" the nurse said "Mason" Yang said with tears in her eyes but she still had one more baby to go so Yang breathed in and started pushing "Come on Yang push!" I said and she  started pushing and screaming hard and soon we heard the other baby crying "It's a girl" the nurse said "Katherine" I said they took the babies for a few minutes and came back with the babies cleaned up and soon gave the babies to Yang she had tears of joy in her eyes and soon so did I 

I couldn't stop myself from crying as I saw our little babies in the arms of the girl I loved so much "Look at them" I said "They're beautiful" Yang said we looked at them for 4 more minutes and the nurses decided it was time for Yang to leave the infirmary with our babies but Yang had to be put in a wheelchair I walked out while I pushed Yang in the wheelchair when we got out of the infirmary the others saw Yang holding the twins in her arms "There so cute!" Nora said "My little niece and nephew" Ruby said then the babies opened their eyes Mason had Yang's lilac eyes while Katherine had my olive green eyes they smiled and giggled we all smiled at them we carried them to the dorm room and put them in their cribs me and Yang couldn't be any happier today.


	21. Taking Care of the Kids

 

 

It has been 5 days after Mason and Katherine were born into the world and me and Yang couldn't be any happier we had students congratulate us and we told them thank you and went on our way we were at our dorm playing with Katherine and Mason Yang was playing with Katherine and Mason was sleeping on my chest "Weeeeeee!" Yang said lifting Katherine in the air with Katherine giggling I had Mason sleeping on my chest peacefully then he woke up feeling hungry so he started crying "I think Mason's hungry" I said Yang agreed

but since they were still really young they couldn't drink the baby formula so Yang had to breastfeed them both but I didn't mind after they were full we let them crawl around on the floor and play with their toys then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR walked in they saw the twins playing on the floor "Awww look at them" Nora said "You two must be so proud" Pyrrha said

"Yeah we are" I said then Mason started crawling to Ruby Ruby picked him up and held her little nephew "Aww he's just so cute!" Ruby said "Yeah" Yang said I walked over to Yang and put an arm around her "Like a dream come true" Yang said "Yeah a dream come true" I said Katherine then crawled to me and Yang "Dada, Mama" Katherine uttered we all even me had surprised looks on our faces "She said her first words!" Yang said "They learn fast" Ren said "Dada, Mama" Mason then said we were all surprised that they were saying their first words they were growing up fast

Ruby put Katherine down and she started crawling towards me and Yang when she got to us I picked her up and she smiled at me and hugged me and I hugged her back Yang had Mason in her arms she was rocking him back and forth to make him sleep and soon I did the same they fell asleep in no time at all we were planning to go somewhere so we decided to take the kids with us we went to get some lunch in town we had some food and the babies had theirs Yang decided to go to the clothes store to get the twins some clothes 

 

(Yang's POV)

 

I was looking for clothes for the kids I then saw the perfect clothes for them as I got the clothes I saw an old man with long greasy grey hair staring at me and my babies I didn't think much of it but decided to go into 'protective mother mode' if the man decided to try anything I turned to look for some more clothes when I turned to where the guy was he was gone I was confused but soon got worried since I didn't know where he went but I got the feeling I was being watched I turned to see the guy again he covered my mouth with his hand and shoved me to the wall

I was panicking I tried to call for Parker but my mouth was covered I tried to punch him but he soon pulled out a knife now I was terrified for my life and my babies "Shut up bitch" he said threateningly I didn't want anything to happen to my babies so I complied "How about we take a little trip?" he said I wanted to refuse but if I did he would harm my babies so I had to.

 

(Author's POV)

 

I saw some clothes that I thought would be perfect so I went to show Yang but when I got there she was gone but the baby stroller was still there I began to worry I saw a convex mirror and looked at it and saw Yang and some old guy who had a knife to her back now I got pissed no one tries to rape my girl I followed them and eventually caught up with them and grabbed the man by his shoulder

when he felt my hand on his shoulder he turned around and stabbed me in the neck he had a evil smile on his face but I was still standing and his smile faded I grabbed his arm and pulled the knife out of my throat and the man saw the wound in my neck start to heal

he had a shocked look on his face and he saw my eyes turn red and black now he was scared I grabbed him by the neck lifted him up in the air and punched him in the face knocking the piece of trash out I threw him to the ground and my eyes went back to normal I looked at Yang and gave her a hug thanking God that she was okay and so were the babies we gave the cashier a tip on the creeper and she called the police we found the others and told them what happened they were shocked but were glad that Yang and the babies were alright we got the baby clothes and went back to Beacon


	22. The Madness Begins

 

 

We got back to Beacon and went to our dorms we watched a bit of YouTube for a while laughing and getting scared after that it was late so we got ready for bed me and Yang put the babies to sleep and when they did we all went to sleep the next day it was Tuesday so we all got dressed and got the kids and went to class we got to Port's room it was the same old same old we had some lunch with me and Yang feeding the kids baby formula after lunch we had combat class we changed and went to combat class,

We got there and went to work we saw some more students get their asses kicked and then I heard the magic voice "Parker Anderson" Glynda said I went up to the stage and Glynda called someone else's name and the look on this girl's face I could tell she had some kind of hate on me her face had the look of pure hatred 'I think she hates me what did I do?' I thought "Begin" Glynda said and the girl took out a pistol and without any hesitation pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through my head I thought of nothing at first but then I felt something burst in my head and my vision started getting hazy and started going black I started stumbling until my vision became black and I fell down,

 

(Yang's POV)

 

When we saw Parker fall down we all knew he'd get back up but he was on the ground for a full minute and didn't get back up and we all thought he was dead I got angry and grabbed the girl by the throat and before I could throw a punch at her we all heard snoring I looked down and saw that Parker was snoring  I gave the girl a hatred look and let her go Miss Goodwitch called the infirmary and soon two nurses took Parker to see if he was fine we were all worried about what happened,

 

(Author DP POV)

 

I woke up and looked to see I was in the infirmary "Well I guess that went well" I said I got up and started to walk out "Um sir" I heard "Yes?" I asked "You can't leave yet" the nurse said "Watch me" I said she told me again and I retaliated by pulling out a pistol from somewhere and pointed it at her head she got a scared look on her face and the rest of the staff "Now I'm gonna say this again I'm fine and I'm leaving here okay?" I said she shook her head yes and I put the gun away and walked out "Okay me what are you gonna do now" I said :I don't know you think of something:

"Me think of something oh and you forgot a question mark" :Shut up: "Haha" I laughed "You mean I laughed" I said :I don't care: "Okay fine" I said I walked out of the infirmary and looked for Yang and the others eventually I did and Yang ran up to me and hugged me "I'm glad your okay" Yang said "Hey don't worry about" I said they all heard my voice was different "Um Parker are you okay?" Jaune asked "Yeah I'm perfectly fine" I said "Are you sure?" Weiss asked "YES I'M FUCKING SURE" I screamed they all jerked back at my outburst "Oops um sorry about that" I said

"I hope I didn't start anything please don't hate me" I said while fake crying "Okay I'm done" I said everyone was confused as of why I was acting like this "Hey author should I tell them?" I said :No I think they should learn about this: "Okay thanks" I said while looking at the reader "What are you looking at the words on your screen so you can waste time with your life?" I said breaking the 4th wall again

"Um Parker who are you talking to?" Pyrrha asked "The audience" I said "Who?" Ruby asked "The people who read this" I said they were all beyond confused "Maybe you should go back" Blake said "No" I said while pulling out a rubber chicken "Where did you-" Nora started but I interrupted her with "Don't ask" they were confused "But wh-" Nora said again until I hit against the head with the chicken

"Ah what...was...that..fo-" and then she fell to the ground unconscious "I'm surprised that worked" I said "Don't worry I got this" I took out a bucket of water and poured the water on her and she jolted awake "Good morning" I said "Parker what is with you?" Weiss said "Oh nothing just a little bit of madness and insanity and breaking the 4th wall happening" I said "Now if you'll all excuse me I have places to be some sites to see and some badguys to kill" I said and with that I ran to go kill some badguys while my friends had horrified looks on their faces.


	23. Deadpool

"Hello shitbags Deadpool here and I have invaded this story so your all gonna have to deal with it especially you me" :Yeah whatever: "Yeah whatever" I said "Now since I'm wanting to kill a couple of d-bags I need some supplies" I said

"But I also need a new costume and some new weapons" so in like an hour I created my new costume and weapons "Now all I need is a new name Author got any ideas" :Hm how about Deadpool: "I like it thanks oh wait it's the name of the chapter" I said :Oh yeah because I typed it in: "Yeah ya did and also at the beginning of this chapter" now craziness aside it's time to kill some assbags so I put on my DP costume (Deadpool 2016) got my katanas and pistols and went on my way.

 

(Yang's POV)

 

"You think he was kidding about killing people?" Jaune asked "I hope he was" I said just then the news came on with a car crash pile up and the reporter said a man was responsible for it she said the man is armed dangerous and wearing a red and black suit so we decided to go see what happened and who this guy is.

 

(Deadpool POV)

 

I was on a bridge listening to Shoop by Salt N Peppa I then turned to the reader "OH oh hello I know right who's balls did I have to fondel to be in this story well it was the author's idea isn't that right me?" :Yes it was my idea: "See I told you now as I said before in the last chapter I got places to be some sites to see and ooohhh badguys to kill" I then prepared to jump of the bridge into a car "Maximum Effort" I said then jumped off landing through the sunroof of the van and started kicking ass I threw some guy out through the back of the van "Ha" I laughed and then some guy pinned my head against the back of the driver seat

"Rich Grimm Leather" I said and turned around and kicked him in the face I then grabbed the guy by the head with my legs "I'm looking for your boss" I said while snapping the guy's neck I then punched another guy in the face while holding up a poorly drawn picture of a stickman "Have you seen this man?" I asked one of them grabbed my head and started slamming my head in the radio

"Ow ow ow ow" I said with each hit the guy then pulled out a gun "Yanky" I said and grabbed the gun and shot it in the driver's leg the result was him screaming in pain a motorcycle then came up and fired at me but hit the passenger I then kicked the dead guy and door away and hitting the guy off his bike I then the guy I shot in the leg punched me and grabbed my throat then the guy from before climbing back in the van I then punched the driver's leg that I shot he screamed in pain again and used my hand to hit the accelorater on the van and the guy flew in I pressed the cigarette car lighter and pressed my foot against the driver's face while I put the guy in a choke hold when the lighter was done heating up I grabbed it and put it on his forehead

he screamed in pain and while his mouth was open I put the lit cigarette lighter in his mouth "I've never said this but don't swallow" I said then more guys came up and I knew what I had to do I used my feet to turn the steering wheel and flip the van over while it was rolling I stuck my hand out the window and grabbed a guy that was on a motorcycle by his underwear and then a bike came out of nowhere with the chain broken and it was going for the guy's neck everything went in slow mo for a little bit and I turned to the reader and said

"Oh shit did I leave the stove on?"

then everything went back to normal people dying the guy's head getting sliced off a guy being thrown onto a billboard and getting smashed and the van came to a stop and here I was surrounded by douchebags everywhere

"WAIT!" I said while throwing my hands up in the air "You maybe wondering why the red suit well that so badguys can't see me bleed this guy got the right idea he wore the brown pants" I said while pointing to a random guy who looked at his pants and fired his gun "Fine I only have 12 bullets so your all gonna have to share let's count'em down" I said and jumped up in the air and fired 2 bullets killing 2 guys

I got back behind the car and took cover then an asshole came by on a bike and shot at me a round got me in the left arm I looked at the would and stuck my right finger through the wound "Shit" I looked through the hole in my arm "Motherfucker! 10" I missed "Shit 9" I missed again "Damn 8" and I missed "Shit fuck" I took aim but didn't fire "Bad Deadpool" I said then I saw a random guy "7" I shot him and killed him "Good Deadpool"

I said then some other guys shot at me the guy had a machine gun he fired until he ran out of ammo I was behind a van when he reloaded his gun and saw me through the window I screamed like a girl and he fired through the windows he then jumped on the car and saw me laying on the ground in a sexy position he tried to fire again *click click* "Well someone's not counting 6" I said while firing my pistol at his head killing him too there were two guys and one guy tried to throw a grenade at me but I came up and shot at the grenade '5' as soon as the bullet made contact with the grenade it exploded killing both of them

I got excited and started talking in Spanish and I got shot from behind with a bullet going up my ass I laid down on the ground playing dead until the guy came closer "4" I said painfully and lifted the gun that was between my legs and shot him in the head"Gotcha" I said "Oh right up Main Street"

I got angry and shot the dead guy 2 more times "3,2 stupid! but worth it" I said and the last 3 guys were shooting at me and I took cover the guys started looking for me but I came out of nowhere and did a sideways flip and fired my last shot the bullet going through all their heads '1' I landed and sniffed the smoke from my guns

*inhales* "Oooooohhhh me and Yang are gonna have some fun tonight" I said "Okay where is the big head honcho?" I asked then one guy got up "Your not the boss" he then rolled up his sleeves "Really rolling up the sleeves?" he then got two knives and charged at me I then got my katanas from my back stabbed the guy through his stomach lifted him up and slashed him in half after that I twirled my swords and put them on my back "Now to find that boss" I heard a motorcycle and turned to the sound "Oh" I said

he started riding away when I jumped off of a car and threw one of my swords at the front open spoke wheel making him crash "Now a hush falls over the crowd as rookie sensation Johnathan Parker Anderson out of reginus academy lines up the shot" I said while making a frame out of my fingers "This form looks good" I said and ran to the guy and gave him a full kick to the face "Now everyone what your witnessing is extreme unsportsmen like conduct to a whole new level" after beating the shit out of the guy I picked him up by the collar and took his pistol and aimed it at him "Now tell me are you the one behind all this?" I asked threateningly "Y-yes" he said "Okay it's a shame I'm gonna have to-" I was interrupted by a "Hey!"

I turned to see it was my friends "Oh you came glad to see you guys here" I said "Who are you?" Blake asked "And why did you kill these people?" Pyrrha asked "Well you see I do it because it builds character and to teach these fuckers a lesson" everyone cringed at my language "Oh and I'm Deadpool" "Deadpool?" Jaune said all confused "Yeah you know the Merc with a Mouth, the Regenerating Degenerate anything?"

everyone shook their head no I still had my gun at the guy's head so I decided to make an 'accident' I pulled the trigger and shot him in the face killing him everyone had shocked and had green faces "Why did you do that?" Yang said "My finger slipped I swear" I lied "Really" Weiss said "Yes really" I lied again just then Blake stabbed me in the face and got my mask and ripped it off I had my back turned to them and I turned to face them "Oh come on I just made that" I whined "P-Parker" Yang stuttered out "Yeah that's me" "Why are you killing people" "Because I can but only the bad ones and besides no one's getting hurt" then the guy on the billboard slid down and hit a car down below everyone looked at him and then me "That guy was already up there when I got here" I said just then I felt a rapier go through my head and my vision started getting fuzzy again and then blackness.


	24. Back to Normal

 

 

I woke up tied up to a chair "Huh?" I said being confused "Which Parker are we looking at?" Pyrrha asked "Um me?" I said "You killed people!" Weiss shrieked "Oh I see what happened" I said "You do?" Yang asked "Years of mental illness being released with a well placed bullet to the head" I explained "Huh?" Nora said "My life was shit remember just because my life was bad doesn't mean I didn't get some mental illness over the years" "Oh" Ruby said

now they all understood Yang untied me and I got up I looked down and saw I was still in my Deadpool suit "Sometimes I'm unstable and tend to kill when I'm insane" I said I changed out of my suit and back into my Grim Reaper clothes I looked over to the TV and saw the news "Huh guess I went all out on some guys" I said "Yes you did" Ren said

"Well next time if I get shot in the head and fall over asleep tie me up and don't listen to what ever I say and stab or shoot me in the head again to make me sane again" I said everyone nodded and agreed to my saying "So what do you all want to do?" I asked "I don't know" Blake said just then Mason and Katherine started crying but this time they weren't hungry I could tell because of a certain smell I could smell it before the others did "Oh no" I said

"What" Ruby said "They need changing" I said then they all smelt it "Oh no" Ruby said "Please let it be number one" I said me and Yang picked the twins up "Okay Mason has number one" I said "So does Katherine" Yang said

I sighed in relief considering I'm not wanting to change a poopy diaper and I would look away while doing it because it would be way too gross for me and yeah I know a guy who can kill a bunch of people in many different ways like ripping their heart out of their chest and not bat an eye but with a poopy diaper that's a no-no to me

me and Yang changed their diapers we decided to go get some food at a market and eat we got to the market and got our food with Blake not getting her life time supply of tuna which was funny and Nora talking

I noticed a certain girl she had mocha colored skin red eyes green hair and a color scheme of white, green, and brown and when she turned around I saw what looked like an emerald on her back

'maybe her name is Emerald' I thought and then there was the guy who had grey hair and a color scheme of grey and black and that was it and on the side looked like a boot with wings on the back kinda like the boots the god Mercury wears 'Mercury' I thought

I was about to turn around when I saw another girl but she looked to old to be a girl she had black raven hair, a brown jacket, some black pants, black fingerless gloves, and some kind of bandage things across her chest but then I saw her eyes 'Those eyes' I thought her eyes were a gold amber color 'I've seen those eyes' I then had a flashback when I was captured 

 _"Well done soldier"_ it was her, it was the boss 'I will-' "Parker" Yang said interrupting my thoughts "Yeah?" I asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" I said I still had Mason in my arms and he was smiling at me and I smiled back and I started tickling him he was squealing in laughter

 

(Cinder's POV)

 

I was getting some food when Emerald said "Cinder" "Yes Emerald" I said "Isn't that our soldier?" she said while pointing at a familiar boy "It is" I said surprised "He survived the missile exploding while he was in space" Mercury said

"He's tougher than we thought" I said "And his friends got the stuff out of his head" Mercury said "And did he get taller?" Emerald asked "Looks like it" Mercury said "And it seems he started a family" I said we all looked at him and the girl next to him both of them were holding babies in their arms 'Someday but not today' I thought and we all walked off


	25. Nightmares

 

 

>  

 

After our little lunch and me seeing her again we went to a store to get more baby formula for the twins it was getting late so we went back to Beacon and we all watched some more YouTube this time SkyvsGaming playing Gmod Deathrun after that we all went to bed me and Yang put the twins to bed and soon so did we we all went to bed and fell asleep

 

_I woke up in some place familiar I looked around and saw I was in an alleyway "No not this place" I said with my voice echoing in the distance I heard some people walking so I turned around and saw my two adoptive parents when I was 8 years old "No no please!" I begged_

_I wanted this nightmare to end then I saw HIM the bastard that murdered them I saw him take out his gun and point it at us "Please don't do this I'll give you what you want" my 'father' said_

_then the man shot him dead my 'mother' screamed in horror while I watched my 'mom' start attacking the man and he shot her in the chest I saw them fall to the ground dead he pointed his gun at an 8 year old me but didn't shoot he lowered his gun and said "That's what happens when you try to be a hero kid" after that I screamed "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed out of my nightmare I screamed so loud that I woke up everyone they all looked at me and I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily "Parker?" Yang asked very worriedly "What's wrong?" Blake asked I hesitated and said "N-nothing nothings wrong" I said in a shakey voice "No there is something wrong" Yang said sternly "I-it's nothing just a bad dream that's all" I said

I noticed the kids actually standing in their cribs and they looked like they got taller "Daddy?" Katherine said worriedly it's been happening for a couple of days so we just went with it "Daddy what's wrong?" Mason asked I got up and walked over to them and picked them up

"Nothings wrong Daddy just had a bad dream that's all" I said while "Daddy can we sleep with you and Mommy?" Katherine asked "Of course you can" Yang said I looked at them and nodded my head "Okay you can" I said they both cheered me and Yang laughed and they slept with us for the rest of the night 

 

We woke the next morning with me not getting any sleep because of nightmares that I rarely had we got ourselves and the kids ready for class and went to our first class Port talked about himself as always and the kids laughing at his stories but me I tried so hard to stay awake and propping my head on my hand but my head kept slipping from my hand and I ended up hitting my head on my desk which would wake me up for a bit Port chewed me out about me not getting enough sleep he told me I'd be sent to Ozpin's office if I did it again I told him yes sir and tried to stay awake bell rang for lunch break

we got our lunch we sat with Team JNPR and they realized I had trouble keeping my head up "Parker did you get any sleep?" Jaune asked "Barely" I said tiredly the twins came over to me and wrapped their arms around my waist they were both worried about me

"Daddy are you okay?" Katherine asked "Yeah I'm okay sweetie just a bad dream that kept me up for awhile" I said they both hugged me tighter as to comfort me which was helping me a little so I hugged them back "Parker what nightmare keot you up so long?" Yang asked "Nothing" I said they gave me questioning looks but shrugged it off 

We got to combat class and I could barely stand I was always wobbling and nearly fell down I was so tired and Glynda got on to me for not getting enough rest at night and told the same thing that Port said I told her yes ma'am went it ended it got dark hours later and we went to bed 

 

_I woke up again this time I was in a familiar room I saw my 10 year old self on the ground covered in blood and with a look of pain on his face "Are you ready for round two" a familiar voice said I turned and saw that monster and he had his shotgun in his hand he started picking which limb I should lose and pointed it at my right arm and pulled the trigger blasting my right arm off and me screaming in pain "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed again waking everyone I was again drenched in sweat and breathing heavily "Parker this is the second time what is wrong?" Weiss asked "I-i-it's nothing!" I said everyone was trying to see why I keep screaming in the middle of the night when I wake up from a bad dream I kept telling them it was nothing and they gave up trying and they all went to sleep but I stayed awake I needed to find a way to make these nightmares stop I got my clothes on wrote a note to let them know I was going for a walk and left

it was dawn when I was in the forest I was walking when I had a random thought 'I need to find a way to bring fear into the hearts of criminals' I thought then I stepped on in a hole and fell into a cave I landed and looked around the dark cavern

I looked up and saw a lot a bats on the roof of the cave they all soon started to fly down and around me I was startled at first but I soon realizes this was it this was my calling this was my destiny to bring fear into the hearts of those who do evil I stood up slowly with my eyes closed as if this was my calling I'd use justice, darkness, and use the night I'd become the hero Vale deserves

I will become the Batman.


	26. Beginning the Fear

 

(Yang's POV)

 

We all woke up and saw that Parker wasn't  anywhere I got worried again but saw a note that said he was out for a walk I sighed in relief knowing he'd be okay the kids were worried about their dad and gave me worried looks "Mommy where's Daddy?" Mason asked "Daddy's out for a walk he'll be back" I said they both nodded and we got prepared for class.

 

(Author's POV)

 

I ordered a supply of tech, metals, armor, and vehicle parts ranging from a car to a plane I built the floor within an hour or two with my super speed I created a bat-shaped logo in the middle of the floor (1999 Batman Beyond logo)

I then built the computer within 50 minutes with again my super speed I turned it on and it had the same bat logo on the sreen but it was red and the rest of the screen was black

I then built the Batmobile (Batman Arkham Knight) and Batwing (Batman Arkham Asylum) after that I started to build the Batsuit (It is the Batman Beyond suit but instead of it being fiber tech it's more like armor that I can put on like Iron man style and the cowl like Batman Arkham Knight)

after I was done I painted the suit mostly black except for the logo on the chest I painted it red I built the cowl and the eyes were white but turn red when they went into detective mode

I created a number of gadgets like the Batarang and all other stuff (Batman Arkham Series gadgets)

my suit had wrist grappling guns, a cloaking system, Batarangs that shoot out of my wrists, a retractable glider, radio communications to the Batcave and computer, a detective vision, rocket thrusters on the bottom of my feet, a crime-in-progress alert, smoke pellets, a REC, a remote control Batarang, a voice changer (Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Batman voice), a long range microphone in the cowl's ears, an oxygen mask, and super strong armor that can block Dust rounds

 

I looked to see the clock read 10:59 pm I then heard the Batcomputer give me an alert of a crime that was happening 'Time to suit up' I thought "Computer prep the suit" I said "Yes sir" It said in a female voice I walked to the area to suit up the floor opened and got the various parts of the suit I stepped in the shoes and the calf armor came on then the thighs and then the waist

I lifted my arms and the armor came on from my hands to my shoulders the chest armor came on now when the armor was done I yanked my arms down then the cowl came up I took the cowl and put it over my head it then tightened around my head it was first dark but then the cowl activated bringing up the hud which is red around my eyes but it was clear vision while looking forward the eyes of the cowl then lit up in white I slowly looked up with the cowl giving me an angry look 

"Time to give this guy a visit" I said in an inhuman voice 

The Batman is on the hunt.


	27. The Batman Pt 1

   


   


I was gliding when I activated my detective vision and saw one man torturing a bunch of faunuses 'You'll pay for this' I thought and glided down and entered the house through a vent

   


(Police POV)

   


We got a call from residents about some screaming and shouting from a house so we decided to investigate we got to the house and entered through the door it was so dark inside that we had to turn our flashlights on when we did we saw some kind of bat shaped object embedded in the wall it was black at the base and the sharp edges were curved downwards and were red in color

we took it out of the wall and put it in a bag for further investigation we saw some stairs leading to the basement we went down and saw faunuses the looked liked they been through hell and they had scared looks on all their faces 

"We're gonna get you out of here" I said I began to open the cell door but they all just grabbed the door and held it shut I tried to open it but they just held it shut "It saved us" one said "What saved you?" my partner asked one faunus pointed up

"It's still here" she said before I could what 'it' was we all heard a scream upstairs "AHHHHH!!" the faunuses all jumped and my partner motioned for me to check it out I had my shotgun with me and went up the stairs 

I was checking all the rooms when I came to the final one when I entered I saw a man who was handcuffed to a radiator he was beaten profusely and was covered in blood he was moaning in pain 

I was about to turn around to tell my partner when I felt a presence behind me so I turned around when I looked up I saw this, this thing on the wall and it was just staring at me it was all black except for the big red bat on it's chest

it had pure white eyes that bore into my soul I took aim with my shotgun and fired but the thing was fast dodging all of my shots and disappearing through the ceiling but I didn't know it was gone for good I was looked around for it when my partner came I took aim and fired at the wall next to him

"JEEZ WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled "I saw it it was nothing I've ever seen before I-" he interrupted me "You almost took my face how about you don't shoot the good guys" he said we looked at the man and on closer inspection we both saw something that chilled us to the bone "Oh my god" my partner began "He branded him" we both saw a bat brand on the left side of the man's chest.

  


(Batman's POV)

  


I watched as the cops took the sex offender away in handcuffs 'Serves him right' I thought and glided away back to the cave.


	28. The Batman Pt 2

 

 

I made it back to the cave and took off my cowl and looked through the news on the computer they were talking about the man I beat to hell and left for the cops and the cop talking about how he saw a demon that saved the faunuses he told them that it looked like giant bat and had arms and legs like a man so they called it 'The Batman' "I became popular real fast" I said I decided to do some more work so I put my cowl back on and went to find trouble

 

After some late night justice I went back to Beacon and entered my dorm as quietly as possible I saw that everyone was asleep I got in my boxers and climbed into bed with Yang and fell asleep we all woke up at 9 in the morning luckely today was Saturday we all watched TV until a news came up about a sex offender was found beaten and battered with a bat brand on his chest they showed a picture to let us see we all saw the brand on his chest

ever since I've been doing this I managed to sleep better 2 days and nights later Weiss was on her scroll when she came across a news headline about a thug being found beaten with the same bat brand "Unbelievable" Weiss said

apparently Weiss dislikes the Batman as well as her sister Winter but the others were inspired by him they saw him as a hero while Weiss and Winter saw him as a menace and they wanted him behind bars and everyone thought she was crazy Blake inspired him the most since the Batman was also protecting humans and faunuses alike from sex dealers and the White Fang we all got a message from Glynda saying us JNPR CFVY and NDGO need to come to Ozpin's office

we all went to his office "Hello everyone you all maybe wondering why your all here" Ozpin said we all nodded our heads but I new what it was "I have called you all here to look for someone" Ozpin said "And who is that?" Ruby asked "Batman" he said everyone but me had looks of surprise "Are you sure?" Nebula asked "You all must find him and bring him in for questioning" Ozpin said we all nodded and decided we'd look for him at night but I went to the cave and got ready for the night

The last time I was out I saw a warehouse that had a spotlight on it 'This could be useful' I thought so I created a lens that was black but had the red bat on it so that the bat can shine red in the sky I took off the old lens and put on the Bat-Signal I was in my Batsuit after I attached the Bat-Signal I decided to switch it on to let the criminals know who's watching and make them tremble in fear I switched it on (Cue Batman v Superman Bat-Signal scene music)

 

(Team's POV)

 

We were all in downtown Vale Parker didn't want to go for some reason but we all ignored it "Nebula are you sure about this?" Octavia asked "Yes I'm sure Octavia" "You think we can take him he seems scary" Velvet said while shaking "Velv you worry to much I'm sure we can take him" Coco said we were all about to split up when we saw people looking into the sky we were all confused so we looked into the sky what we saw made our jaws drop in shock and awe

The symbol of a red bat in the clouds 

All we could was just look at it "Whoa" Jaune said "Dude that's cool" Nebula said "Enough looking we've wasted enough time we have a job to do" Weiss said we all agreed and went to find Batman.

 

(Batman's POV)

 

I was gliding around when my cowl alerted me to a crime in progress I got to the area and saw a woman that was going to be raped by a deer faunus man I got pissed 'Not happening!' I thought I landed behind them animal the woman saw me and instantly got fear in her eyes

the man saw the woman's eyes looking behind him he turned around and as soon as he did I punched him in the jaw he tried to punch me but I caught his fist with my right hand I grabbed his right antler and tore it off he screamed in pain

but I wasn't done I then jammed his antler in his left shoulder he again screamed in pain "P-please don't kill me" he begged "I won't kill you" I threatened with my inhuman voice

I took out my branding tool as soon as he saw it he began to panic "No no please!" he screamed but I had no mercy for scum so I pressed it against his neck with the sound and smell of burning skin  **"FFFFFIIIIIZZZZZZ!!!!!"** was the sound and the man screaming bloody murder after I branded him I knocked him out I walked over to the woman who was cowering in fear "It's okay your safe now" I said

she calmed down and thanked me for saving her I nodded and grappled away from the scene instead of walking away I stayed and watched the woman and then I saw some familiar people 'Girls' I thought with my built in microphones in the ears in the cowl I can everything they say

"What happened here" Ruby said "An animal was about to rape me but he saved me" the woman said "Who saved you?" Yang asked "Girls" Blake said  they both looked where Blake was and saw the man I beat they nearly gagged because his antler was still in his shoulder then they saw the Bat brand on his neck

"Jeez" Weiss said "When did this happen?" Ruby asked "About 7 minutes ago" the woman answered I saw Blake start looking around she passed me 3 times but then she set her eyes on me I saw her get a look of surprise and fear

she stared at me and I stared at her she turned for one second and I activated my stealth mode and hid after I hid I deactivated my cloak and heard Blake say "I saw him!" I activated my detective vision and saw them following Blake

I deactivated it and waited for the right time to reveal myself "Are you sure he went this way?" Yang asked Blake told them everything and Weiss got angry

"You had the perfect opportunity to tell us when he was still in your sights!" Weiss whined they all gave Weiss angry looks 'Time to show myself' I thought I was on a fan transformer squatting down I slowly stood up and stared at them Ruby, Blake, and Yang all looked at me and their angry looks were replaced with looks of fear when they looked at me Weiss noticed their faces "Why do you look scared?" Weiss asked Ruby pointed behind Weiss and she turned when she saw me she nearly screamed "Your attitude won't help you" I said in my inhuman voice making them shiver in fright.


	29. The Batman Pt 3

 

 

(Team RWBY POV)

 

We were looking at the Batman himself or itself he just stared at us with his white eyes "Ruby say something" Yang whispered "Hello umm Mr. Batman" Ruby said Yang, Weiss, and Blake all facepalmed Batman just stood there looking at us "Um beautiful night huh?" Ruby said we saw him look up and back at us "It is" he said in his inhuman voice making us shiver "Um we were wondering if y-" Ruby was interrupted when a glyph appeared below at his feet,

 

(Batman's POV)

 

A glyph appeared at my feet I tried to move but I couldn't I looked over at Weiss who had her hand outstretched towards me "You are coming with us NOW!" Weiss said everyone started yelling at her to let me go but I knew they couldn't convince her too so I took out a smoke pellet and threw it at them when they weren't looking as soon as the pellet made contact with the ground in the middle of them it exploded with a cloud of smoke

"Ah!" Weiss exclaimed "I can't see" Ruby said with everyone coughing from the smoke the glyph below me disappeared and I took this chance to disappear I fired my grappling hook out of my wrist and grappled to another building and crouched at the side of the building I heard them chewing Weiss out I could've stayed around until my cowl alerted me to a crime in progress so I went to the area

I made it to the area where the crime is and I saw a man mugging a woman at gunpoint I shot my Batclaw at his gun and yanked it from his hand they both looked at me and they got looks of fear I walked over to the man and grabbed his throat and lifted him up he started struggling trying to get free and he did he started running but I was on his tail,

 

(JNPR and NDGO POV)

 

We were walking around Vale when we heard a man screaming in terror we looked to see a man running he saw and said "HELP ME PLEASE HE'S AFTER M-" he got interrupted when a line wrapped around his legs and started dragging him away in the darkness

we all heard him scream in fear and pain then we heard the sound of burning flesh and soon the smell followed we saw the man get thrown back to us he was unconscious and had a bat brand on his chest "It's him" Ren said Pyrrha started looking around then another man was running but this time something tackled him 

It was the Batman

He took out a tool that was glowing orange he was about to brand him but Pyrrha used her polarity semblance to grab his arm with the branding tool he looked at his arm and then at Pyrrha then Pyrrha threw him away from the man he came up to us and thanked us for saving him and he ran away we had the Batman surrounded "Why did you attack that man?" Ren asked the Batman just stayed quiet

"Why were you attacking that innocent man WHY!" Pyrrha shrieked "Innocent" he said in an inhuman we all shivered a little "He was about to rob a couple at gunpoint you just let a criminal escape" he said time seemed to slow down we all saw Pyrrha start to shake we all understood our mistake we all just let a criminal escape the Batman stand up to his full height

"Oh my I'm so-" Pyrrha was interrupted when Batman grabbed her by the throat and punched her in her face and slammed her head on a metal lightpost knocking her out Jaune got angry and rushed at him but the Batman was too fast Jaune jumped in the air but Batman jumped up and grabbed him in midair and threw him into a car knocking him out Ren took out his pistols and was about to shoot him when a glyph appeared in front of him "Your here" Nora said Team RWBY along with Team CFVY 

 

(Batman's POV)

 

The glyph was below me again and I couldn't move they were all around me 'This night could've gone better' I thought Pyrrha and Jaune were awake and were around me Coco walked up to me "Hm you don't look like a Grimm but anyway your gonna have to come with us" Coco said "Am I" I said I saw her shiver a little because of my voice "Trapping me will be harder than you think Coco" I said

everyone got a look of shock and surprise Coco went for her gun but I threw a smoke pellet on the ground creating a cloud of smoke the glyph disappeared and I grappled away from the group "Not again!" Weiss whined "Where did he go?" Nebula asked

"Here" I said with my voice echoing around them Velvet started shivering Yatsu comforted her but I came out of nowhere and attacked Yatsu beating him into unconsciousness I threw him through a pile of boxes Coco got pissed and she wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of me they all split up to look for me 'Bad move' I thought and so I started to pick them off one by one 

I was on CFVY when Coco told me to come out and I did I already took out Fox and started on Coco and Velvet I took out Velvet by smashing her head on the floor Coco was injured she threw a pathetic punch at my chest and I threw a punch at her face breaking her sunglasses 

NDGO was next I took them out no problem JNPR was next I took out my weapons jammer and fired it at Ren's pistols I sprayed explosive gel on a crate I then threw a Batarang at Jaune's face knocking him to the ground Nora then found the explosive gel

I pressed the trigger and the gel exploded knocking her out I then glide kicked Jaune making him hit his head and knocking him out Ren tried to fire his pistols but they jammed I tripped him and flipped kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out Pyrrha was left she put up a fight but I gained the upper hand and hit her in various pressure points and knocking her out 

Team RWBY was all that was left I glided around using my detective vision to find them easily I threw a sonic Batarang making a sound attracting them to it Ruby then picked it up and it exploded sending non-lethal volts of electricity through her knocking her out

I then glide kicked Weiss in the stomach Blake attacked me with her ninja skills but I had the better training I hit a clone but then kicked behind me hitting her and catching her by surprise I slammed her head in a box knocking her out Weiss attacked me but I was too fast 'Time to give her a taste of her own medicine' I thought I threw a freeze blast at her trapping her in ice I grappled her around her waist and pulled her into a clothesline knocking her out 

'Then there was one' I thought but I didn't want to hurt her so I came up with an idea anesthetic gas pellets she rushed at me and I dodged throwing the pellets on the ground sending out green gas she inhaled the gas but she thought it was nothing I let her grab my throat "That smoke won't save you" she said with her eyes glowing red 

But then I smiled 

"It's not smoke" I began she started to wobble "It's anesthetic gas" she then down asleep I saw lights coming 'Time to go' I thought I grappled to the top of a building but then a light shined down on me I looked and saw Glynda, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Winter I lifted my right hand as to shield my eyes from the light but I then called the Batwing I started backing up "You are coming with us" Winter said "Not tonight" I said I then jumped backwards off the building they all had looks of surprise and then they saw an aircraft with me getting in the cockpit after I got in I flew to the Batcave "Not tonight" Ozpin repeated.


	30. Dream of Betrayal

 

I got back to the school and got a message from Ozpin saying I should get to the infirmary 'I can only guess why' I thought and made my way to the infirmary 

When I got there I saw my friends had bruises on their faces and bodies 'Damn I really did a number on them' I thought "Guys what happened?" I asked trying to sound concerned

"We got beat by the Batman" Weiss said "He's tougher than we thought" Coco said "And much scarier up close" Ruby said I laughed on the inside "Well you guys get some rest and get well" I said they all nodded their heads "Well we should get back to our rooms" Yang said we all agreed and made our way to our dorms

 

We got back to our dorms and got ready for bed I had to help Ruby and Blake get up to their beds because of the shape they were in we all got in our beds and went to sleep 

 

I was having another dream but this one was different

I was in the forest with my friends I was walking through the forest when I suddenly got hit in the back I stumbled and turned around and saw Weiss, Ruby, and Blake with their weapons drawn on me "Girls what's going on?" I asked 

They didn't answer me 

Weiss rushed me and I dodged out of the way Blake then attack me but I was fast and dodged her sword swipes after the last one I kicked her back then Ruby attacked

I dodged left and right then Weiss came from behind and stabbed me through the stomach

I thought nothing at first but then the pain started I almost screamed in pain then Blake came and stabbed me through my left arm and pulled it off at that moment I screamed in pain then Ruby used her scythe on both my legs right at the middle of my thighs cutting them both off

I fell to the ground screaming in pain I looked at the people I called friends "I TRUSTED YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!!!!!" I screamed at them

Weiss brought her rapier over my chest and stabbed through the chest blood gushed out of my mouth and also made gurgling noises I gave them one last look before blacking out 

I woke up and heard voices "We have to help him" a voice said 'Penny?' I thought "Yes I know Penny and we will" another voice said 'Ironwood and Penny  what are they doing here?' I questioned myself 

"He's awake" Penny said I tried to speak but all that came out was coughs "Rest Mr. Parker we're here to help" Ironwood said I laid my head back down and passed out again

I woke up again but this time I was on a table and some kind of hud around my field of view I also noticed my arm and legs were cybernetics 

"What is this what is this place where am I?" I asked my voice being deeper and more robotic "Your at Atlas headquarters Mr. Parker me and Penny saved you" Ironwood said "Do you remember what happened Parker" Penny asked 

"Yes I was betrayed by my friends" I answered "We will make them pay for their betrayal" Ironwood said "Yes I want to make them pay" I said "Yes and you will but for now you need to rest" Penny said 

"I'll do anything to make them pay" I said "Even willing to be apart of Atlas?" Ironwood asked "YES ANYTHING!!!" I yelled

"Please calm down Parker" Penny said so I calmed down "Then it is settled welcome to Atlas Mr. Parker" Ironwood said

"All you need now is a code name" Penny said "The choice is yours Mr. Parker" Ironwood said 

I thought for a moment and made my decision 

"Arkham Knight"


	31. The Arkham Knight

 

My dream continues 

 

"All right Knight that's enough" Ironwood said so I stopped my training "A new record well done Knight" Penny said 

I nodded my head and walked away to my room I took off my combat gear and put them in the closet I was in my boxers I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the new impalement scar in my stomach and chest

but my face was scarred from the intense training I had my left arm which was Atlas tech and so were my legs 'Those bastards will pay' I thought I walked over to my bed and took a nap

I woke up with Penny trying to call me "Parker" Penny said "What" I said "We have to go Ironwood needs us" Penny said I nodded and got my combat gear on and walked to where Ironwood needed us 

We got there and we saw Ironwood and Winter me and Penny gave them a salute "At ease" Ironwood said and we did "Winter I'd like you to meet my new soldier the Arkham Knight" Ironwood said

Winter inspected me from head to toe "I'm impressed James you outdone yourself" Winter said Ironwood nodded his "Hello soldier I am Commander Winter Schnee" Winter said "Hello Commander Schnee" I said in my deep robotic voice "I see your also a high ranking commander" 

"Yes ma'am" I responded "I'm even more impressed" Winter said after that we heard a pair of footsteps coming to us we all turned and saw a man "Hello Qrow" Ironwood said "Hello James" Qrow said Qrow looked at me and said "And who is this?" "This is the Arkham Knight" Penny said "Huh" Qrow said 

"Well I'm-" I interrupted Qrow by saying "Qrow Bradwen uncle to Ruby Rose" I said Qrow looked surprised "How did you-" "Training Qrow" Ironwood said Qrow nodded his head and we all turned and saw my ex best friends I growled in rage but Penny stopped me from lashing out on them 

I calmed down but not much all I could do was stare at them through my mask's optics they all looked at me and got a little uncomfortable with my presence being there

"Welcome everyone" Ironwood said "You all maybe wondering who this man is?" Ironwood said they all nodded their heads "This is my new soldier the Arkham Knight" they all looked at me "Hi" Ruby said waving at me 

I said nothing 

I saw Ruby's smile fade "The Knight isn't much of a talker is he?" Jaune asked all I could do was just stare at them creeping them out a little bit more "Could you please stop staring at us?" Weiss asked 

"No" I said in my robotic voice making them all shiver "I don't think you should antagonize Arkham Knight here and also some of you are actually responsible for attempted murder" Ironwood said 

I saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's face turn to looks of shock and a hint of fear "What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked 

"I know damn well what he means" I said and took out my pistol and shot Pyrrha in the head killing her everyone behind me didn't do anything I marched forward to the group with them all looking scared 

"Men take those three" I ordered while pointing to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake some military men I ordered got them and brought them up to me 

"What is this!?" Jaune yelled the rest were about to charge at me but I said "Men keep them at bay" I ordered they had their guns trained on them and they didn't move a muscle 

"Now listen to me do you all know why this is happening?" I asked Ruby who didn't answer "ANSWER ME!!" I yelled "N-n-no" Ruby said on the verge of tears 

"Don't yell at my sister!" Yang yelled she tried running at when I took my pistol and aimed it under her chin "Go ahead Yang be a hero" I threatened she backed off "Now I'm going to ask you again do you know why this is happening" I asked

"W-we did something bad" Ruby said trying to fight back tears "Yes and what was it you did wrong?" I asked again she didn't answer me so I decided to take action by shooting her in her right thigh

she screamed in pain and she fell to the ground clutching her thigh I got up and walked over to her and put my foot on her chest and aimed my pistol at her head "Now I'm going to repeat myself WHAT DID YOU DO!!" I yelled she still wouldn't answer me 

"Well it seems you won't talk" I said and pulled the trigger shooting her in the head killing her I then walked up to Blake "Now Ruby said that you all did something bad was it?" I ask "Y-yes" Blake said in fear 

"Then what was it?" I asked "W-w-we killed someone" I heard everyone gasp "And who did you kill?" I asked 

Blake didn't answer 

I pointed my pistol to her head and repeated my question "Who.Did.You.Kill" I said threateningly "P-P-Pa-" Blake didn't finish her sentence when I pulled the trigger and blowing her brains out she fell to the ground with a thud "Your answer was too slow" I said

"Now you" I said looking at Weiss I put the barrel of my pistol under her chin and said "Now do you know what Blake was going to say who you all killed?" I asked "P-P-Parker" Weiss answered "Well let's just say that you failed" I said "W-what do you mean?" Weiss asked 

I pushed a button on the side of my mask making it open revealing my face Weiss gasped "P-Parker" Weiss said "This is what you did to me" I said that was the last thing I said to her after that I pulled the trigger blowing her brains out and killing her 

"I think my work is done here" I said "Sir the rest?" a soldier asked I looked at the rest and looking at Yang I pushed the button on my mask putting it back on and said 

"Kill them all"

As soon as I said that I heard Yang scream "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"


	32. No More Rules

 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed out of my dream I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily I looked around and saw that the others were not in the room 

I threw the covers off and went to take a shower 'What a dream' I thought 'And a nightmare' I got out of the shower and dried myself off and put my Grim Reaper clothes on 

I was walking around Vale when I heard screaming and moaning I turned to look down an alleyway and saw a woman being raped 'That ANIMAL' I thought I turned and started walking towards them 

I got to the man and pulled him off the woman I held him by his neck with one hand "Your an animal!" I yelled "So what what are you gonna do huh?" The man asked just then with one hand I snapped his neck killing him

The woman looked at me with a look of horror on her face I the man's dead body on the ground and I walked away 

I walked around some more when I heard the crack of a gunshot through the air I looked and saw a man lying on the ground and blood covering the ground around him my body became filled with rage 

I saw the man running so I took my chain and swung it at his legs wrapping it  around his feet making him trip I then started pulling him towards me

He was clawing at the ground but it didn't do anything when he was close enough I flipped him over and put my foot on the side of his head but it didn't last long before I put enough pressure on his skull making it explode splattering brain matter everywhere

I walked some more and the more I walked the more I killed rapists, thieves, and murderers 'What is wrong with me?' I thought I eventually saw my friends and Yang with Mason and Katherine when Mason and Katherine both saw they yelled "Daddy!" and ran over to me and hugged me 

"Your awake!" Mason said "Yeah just needed a little bit of extra sleep" I said "Parker how long were you here?" Jaune asked "Not long" I answered "What are you guys doing here?" I asked "Just trying to get some food" Yang said I nodded and went with to get some food

after we had some food we went back to Beacon I told everyone I had to go somewhere and I'd be right back they nodded I went to the Batcave

'Ok no more rules about 'No Killing' I thought and I started creating a new alter-ego I got a leather jacket a red zip up hoodie some dark brown pants some shin armor some black gloves body armor two pistol holsters two pistols that had a knock out and kill switch and I made a mask that was red and had no eye hole buy on the inside there was a hud that could let me see (Red Hood Batman Arkham Knight)

I used some red spray paint on the back of the leather jacket and the chest of the body armor (Red Hood logo) 

'All I need now is a new name' I thought after some thinking I got the idea when I looked at the red hoodie 

"Red Hood"


	33. The Red Hood

 

 

(Thugs POV)

 

"These guns had better be what your boss promised" a thug said "Are you questioning the boss?" another said "I'm just saying I really don't want you lying to us we don't take to kindly to lires" he said just then they heard a glass window break "It's Batman!" one exclaimed but after they all turned around they saw it was not Batman

He had a black and white leather jacket with the white at his shoulders he also had a red hoodie underneath it he had dark brown pants shin armor black gloves some chest armor and a weird looking mask that had no eye holes at all

"What the hell?" one questioned "Who are you? your not Batman" another said "I know I'm not" he said "Then why are you here?" a thug questioned "To put you all out of business" he said in a threatening voice "Oh really?" one thug said smugly the guy then took out two pistols and shot him dead "Really" he said

 

(Red Hood POV)

 

After I killed the first thug they all rushed at me 'Okay here we go initiate MURDER.EXE' I thought the first thug tried to punch me and I hit his fist out of the way and used my pistols hand grips to beat him senseless after I was done I flipped my right pistol so the barrel was at his face and pulled the trigger killing him 'One down' I thought the second tried elbowing me and I kicked flipped him sending him to the ground and to which I aimed my pistols at him pulled both triggers killing twice over 

The third tried rushing at me and I turned to him and filled him with lead the last one was on the ground begging for his life I walked to him and picked him up "Tell me where your boss is keeping the goods" I said "Yeah why should I tell you read a newspaper" he said

"Wrong answer" I threatened while pointing my pistol to his head "The docks! He's keeping the guns at the docks!" he yelled I hit him with my pistol "Appreciated" I said after I said it I pointed my pistol at him and shot and then I walked off but before I walked out the door I took out a can of red spray paint and spray painted my Red Hood logo and wrote 'RED HOOD' underneath it

 

I got to the docks and there were fuckers everywhere 'I guess they knew someone was coming' I thought "How long before that guy gets here?" I heard one say "He'll be here we have to be ready" another said "Not really stepping up your security" I whispered to myself I dropped myself on the first guy that I saw killing him 

I then saw another thug in the distance and shot him dead alerting everyone in the area I sneaked up to a guy and wrapped my left arm around his neck and hitting him in the head my pistol killing him "Not worth a bullet" I said I snuck up on another thug and grabbed his neck he didn't have time to say anything when I snapped his neck "Worthless ape" I said I then saw two guys and killed them both

"And then there was two" I said I got behind one of them and he turned around and saw me but he wasn't fast enough to put up his gun I grabbed his head and twisted it *SNAP* breaking his neck "Whew gonna feel that in the morning" I said the last guy was trying to run away but I caught him 

"Where's your boss?" I asked threateningly "Your not gonna kill me your not gonna kill me!" he said I took out my pistol and aimed it at him "Do I look like Batman to you now you may want to rethink your answer before I start filling you with lead" I threatened "He's at his safe house but he already knows your coming freak!" he said 

I headbutted him to the ground "Good" I said before shooting him dead I then did the same thing I did at the last place and soon walked off

"10280 10310" a thug said counting lien "Man thought you would've lost count by now" another thug said then two other guys started backing away from the door before dropping dead that's when I walked in "It's him he's here!" a thug exclaimed I cracked my neck and said "Useless dogs" they all started attacking me and I started killing them all that's when their boss walked out after I killed all his men I walked over to him "You should've left Vale when you had the chance" I said and picked him up and pulled him to a large window

"Please you don't need to do this I'll give you anything drugs guns weapons anything I'll get a plane leave Vale just tell where you want me to go anywhere!" he said begging

"How about you go to Hell" I said and after that I kicked him out the window into the ground 30 floors down below "Say hi to your friends for me" I said walking away

 

(Police POV) 

 

"I don't get this the second time tonight" a policeman said "What do you think it is?" another asked "I don't know maybe a vigilante" one answered just then they all heard screaming coming from above them they looked up and saw a man falling to his death and they heard him hit the ground with a loud thud "What the hell?!" one officer exclaimed they all looked up and saw a man looking down at the seen "Get a team up there NOW!" one yelled 

As the team burst through the door the saw some more dead bodies "Jeez" one team member said the leader was looking around when he heard "Sir you may want to take a look at this" he walked over and saw some kind of symbol "What is this?" the leader questioned

"I don't know sir but look at the bottom" he said while pointing below it "Red Hood?" the leader questioned "It may be the guy's name" his teammate said "Your probably right" the leader said 

 


	34. The Dark Side

 

 

I made my way back to my dorm when I walked in I saw RWBY and JNPR sitting in front of the TV "Hey guys what's up" I said "Some guy just killed a whole bunch of thugs" Ruby said "The guy had no mercy" Jaune said 'Guess the news spread quickly' I thought the news reporter was talking about an entire drug and weapons cartel being wiped out by either a group of men or a single man

And they were also showing the live feed from the areas that the vigilante was at and we could all see the red symbol on the wall and the words 'RED HOOD' spray painted in big red words after some more blabbering about the crime we shut off the TV and went to bed while Team JNPR went back to their dorm room

Me and Yang read the kids a bedtime story and tucked them into bed and kissed them goodnight we soon got into our bed and kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep

_I woke up and I was in some place it was dark that was all I could see up, down, left, right, everywhere no light at all "Hello?" I called out my voice echoing everywhere I started walking around but I couldn't tell because it was just blackness but I think I was moving I then saw light ahead "What is that?" I questioned myself_

_I started walking towards it it was getting brighter but then it started getting dimmer then it was back to black "What is going on?" I then heard an unmistakable sound_

_*Lightsaber active*_

_I jumped and turned towards the sound but there was nothing there *Lightsaber clash* I heard it again and again "Please no" I said_ _I then started hearing blaster fire and people screaming_

_It was then the blackness started moving like smoke I was spinning around just looking at it it just got faster and faster I heard more people screaming and people talking_

_"Parker please!"_

_"Don't listen to him Parker!"_

_"The Force is strong with you"_

_"You were my brother Parker!"_

_"Why did you kill us?"_

_"Father please!"_

_"Help us!!!"_

_The voices were all to familiar "Please no no no no please!!" I begged I dropped to my knees clutching my head with both hands and my eyes shut in guilt then the memories started_

_I saw myself kneeling before Emperor Palpatine "I will do what you wish" I said "Good" Palpatine said "Hence forth you shall be known as Darth Vader" "Thank you my master" I said_

_I then saw myself with the younglings in the Jedi Council room hiding from the clones "Master Parker there are too many of them what are we going to do?" one of them asked all I did was stare at them then I activated my lightsaber "No stop this!" I begged_

_I then saw my wife Padme she was begging me not to go to the Dark Side of the Force but after I saw Obi-Wan I started to Force Choke her_

_I then saw myself on the ashen landscape of Mustufar with my limbs cut off "I HATE YOU!!" I yelled at Obi-Wan he then picked up my lightsaber and started to walk away but not without seeing me being burned alive and screaming in pain_

_I then saw the planet Alderaan and soon it was destroyed by the Death Star "No" "No" "NO" "NOOOOOO!!" I screamed before I woke up the last thing I saw in the smoke_

_Was him_

_Darth Vader_


	35. Darth Vader

 

 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed out of my sleep I looked and saw that no one was in the room and today was Monday 'Oh great' I thought I looked at the clock and saw I had plenty of time to get to my first class 

I got to class just in the nick of time right when the late bell rang "Whew" I sighed in relief and Professor Port was talking as usual talking about the Grimm and himself but I still couldn't get that dream out of my head what the hell was it

A dream?

A nightmare?

A hallucination?

A memory?

I don't know what it was but I don't want to remember it I don't want to remember HIM just then we heard the bell ring and we went to lunch we got our lunch except for me "Parker aren't you hungry?" Blake asked

"No" I said they were all wondering what was wrong "Daddy what is it is something wrong?" Mason asked worriedly "No Mason I'm fine I just didn't get enough sleep that's all" I said 

They were all getting suspicious but they all shrugged it off I told them I had to use the bathroom and got up and walked away as I was walking in the hall I saw the same group of people from the market 'You bastards are here now?!?' I thought

I used the bathroom and went back to lunch the bell rang for combat class so me and my friends got changed and went to class

We got to class and I saw 'Mercury' 'Emerald' and who ever the last one is 'What are they doing spying on me' I thought "Good evening class" Glynda said we all said good evening "Today will be a little different we installed a machine that will project enemies and also your greatest fear" she said we looked at each other "This is gonna be something" I said "Tell me about" Weiss said Glynda explained how the thing worked and said there is a big window for observation 

"Now who would like to volunteer?" Glynda asked no one raised their hand "I guess I'll have to pick one of you" Glynda said she started scanning the crowd choosing a worthy volunteer

"Mr. Parker"

I walked up to her some people opened the door so I walked in and they shut "Good thing I don't have claustrophobia" I said "Activate" Glynda said just then the metal box turned into an environment then CGI ninjas appeared "Okay let's go" I said the ninjas attacked

 

(CRDL POV)

 

"Look at him thinks he's better" Cardin said "How about we get back at him?" Sky Lark said Cardin smirked "Yeah let's do it" they snuck by the staff and ended up to the controls "Now let's see" Cardin said he then saw a mode that said 'EVIL PAST' "Let's see if this guy had some kind of evil past" he then set it but then a certain someone caught them in the act "Hey!" Yang yelled they all freaked out and Cardin smashed the controls 

Everyone wasn't aware of the horrors they were about to see

 

(Author's POV)

 

I was about to hit the last ninja when it disappeared like smoke "What the?" I said I looked out the observation window "Um what happened?" I asked "I'm not sure but-" Glynda was cut off by a certain sound 

*Darth Vader Breathing*

I stopped everyone could probably see all the color drain from my face "Parker what was that?" Ruby asked 

I didn't answer

I was too afraid to answer it was HIM he is here

*Darth Vader Breathing*

I wanted to forget that noise I slowly turned around there he was

Darth Vader

"Parker who's that?" Yang asked worriedly I still didn't answer Vader then activated his lightsaber everyone jumped as they saw the red beam 

Then what they saw next terrified them 

They saw men what looked like soldiers aiming their weapons at Vader "OPEN FIRE!!" one yelled they all fired but Vader deflected their shots with his lightsaber 

They saw him slaughtering them 

Hacking them choking them 

Darth Vader showed no mercy

I heard my kids began to cry and they were holding on to Yang for comfort 

They were terrified 

I even saw the 'new guys' were shocked at this massacre after the bloodshed was over Ozpin walked in "What is happe-" he stopped when he saw Darth Vader 

 

"You thought I was gone" Vader said I started backing away "N-n-no your dead" I said he then turned to the crowd "You all maybe wondering who is behind this mask could he be monster an animal or could he be a friend" Vader said

"No no please!" I begged "You will all learn the truth" and with that Vader disappeared in a cloud of black smoke 

They all saw the smoke begin to move 

they all saw an old man in some type of robes and then they saw me "What have I done?" they heard me say they heard us talking and even saw me kneeling before him "I will do what ever you ask" I said "Good gooooood" they heard the man say "The Force is strong with you" "Hence forth you shall be known as Darth.....Vader"

"Thank you my master" then the smoke moved again 

They saw me and some kind of soldiers

Hundreds

Thousands of them wearing white armor and some distinct blue markings on the armor they then saw me and the clones start massacring all people

Men

Women

then they saw me with a group of children then they saw me activate my lightsaber and started slaughtering them everyone was shocked at this no one knew I could do this

They then saw me battling my former master Obi-Wan Kenobi then they saw my legs and left arm get cut off they all heard me shout to Obi-Wan "I HATE YOU!!!"

Then they all saw me being burned alive and screaming in pain they all saw the old man again and two clone shock troopers and started carrying me to a ship

They all saw medical droids trying to help me but they were rebuilding me they saw the droids attaching cybernetics on the stubs where my limbs once were

Then they saw the droids put me in a very familiar suit 

The mask started coming down 

Then the helmet

They all heard the noise

*Darth Vader Breathing*

They saw the table begin to tilt making me almost stand up "Lord Vader can you hear me?" Palpatine asked 

"Yes master"

"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" I asked 

"It seems in your anger you killed her" Palpatine said

"I-I couldn't have she was alive I FELT IT!!" they all heard me yell they then saw droids being crushed by nothing walls being crushed by nothing they saw me break out of my restraints and walking a few steps and growling in anger 

They all heard me yell

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

They saw me and Palpatine on a ship and watching a super weapon being built

Then it all ended

Where Darth Vader was I was standing there

 


	36. Coming to Conclusions

 

 

Silence was all I heard when it ended and all I did was stand there with everyone's face having mortified and looks of horror on their faces 

"Mr. Parker" I heard Ozpin say it took me a while to answer "Y-y-yes?" I asked shakily "Was what we all saw really true did you murder men women and children?" Ozpin asked

Everyone waited for an answer with Yang hoping it would be the answer no

"Yes" I answered with my voice full of shame and guilt I heard everyone gasp them all now believing that I was a monster "And why?" Ozpin asked 

"To bring myself pain" I answered "To make myself more powerful to the Dark Side" "And you mentioned someone named Padme who was she?" Ozpin asked

"She was my wife" I said "Your wife?" Glynda asked "Yes she was my wife I married her during an era known to the galaxy as the Clone Wars and I was apart of the Galactic Republic" I said "But when I married her I had visions of her dying in child birth and after I became Darth Vader the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire" everyone was surprised "I had two more children both of them twins their names are Luke and Leia" I said

Everyone stood their listening "What was that thing the Empire was building?" Glynda asked "It was called the Death Star" "The Death Star?" I heard Ruby ask fearfully I turned to my friends

"The Death Star was the size of a small moon but it was incredibly powerful" I said "How powerful?" Ozpin asked "Powerful enough to destroy an entire planet" I answered everyone gasped not believing in such power the battle station had

"But it was destroyed by the Rebellion" I said "The Rebellion?" Weiss asked

"They were the enemies to the Empire" they continued listening "The Empire was building another Death Star but this time it was bigger and a lot more powerful but was still under construction when the Rebels came there

I battled my son Luke when he became the victor and Emperor Palpatine tried to turn Luke over to the Dark Side but Luke was resistant to the Dark Side and Palpatine tried to kill Luke by using Force Lightning but I then lifted Palpatine over my head and threw him into the core of the Death Star,

Luke then dragged me to a shuttle in one of the hangers I then told him to take the mask off so I can look at him with my on eyes and he did after he did I told him to leave me but he said he had to save me but I told him he already has and soon after I 'died' in his arms the Rebellion then destroyed the Death Star II

but soon I came back 30 years later after the Empire fell this time there was a new terror they are called The First Order being lead by their leader named Kylo Ren and they're still here today but they also have enemies they're called The Resistance, The First Order created a super weapon like the Death Star but this weapon was an entire planet and had the power to destroy an entire star system meaning it can destroy an entire solar system" now everyone was afraid of this type of weapon

"I was on board a First Order Star Destroyer being held prisoner but soon I got out and heard two guys talking and found them one of them was named Poe Damaran and another was named FN-2187 but we called him Finn

We stole a TIE Fighter and we made our escape but while we were doing that we were heading to a planet named Jakku Poe said he was going back to get his droid he said it had a map that leads to my son Luke Skywalker while they were arguing we were hit by a torpedo and crash landed on Jakku

we woke up in the middle of the desert and we thought Poe died in the crash we walked for hours in the hot desert until we found a small town we started looking for water and we did and soon we heard yelling we looked and saw a woman being attacked we started running over to help her but she managed to take them down by herself

We saw the droid Poe was talking about and when the droid saw us he said the jacket Finn had belonged to his master and the girl started running at us we started to run away from but she soon got us we told them about what happened and lied to her saying we were with The Resistance but The First Order was looking for us

me and Finn saw some Stormtroopers and when they saw us they fired at us we took shelter in a tent and soon we all heard the sound of TIE Fighters we ran out and started looking for a star ship we took a ship that I knew all too well

it was called the Millennium Falcon we got out of Jakku and we told her our names and she said her name was Rey we were soon on a freighter we thought it was The First Order but we soon found out it belong to a man and a Wookie named Han Solo and Chewbacca we got away from the freighter with Han and Chewie 

We ended up on a planet and I soon found my old Jedi lightsaber but I didn't take it The First Order found us and I faced off against Kylo Ren he captured me and took me back to Starkiller Base which was the name of their super weapon Han Chewie Finn and Rey found me and we soon planted explosives on the weak points of a thermal oscillator me Rey and Finn were on top of a platform and we saw Han and Kylo Ren and we learned that Kylo Ren was Han's son and soon Kylo Ren killed his father" everyone gasped

"We ran away but Kylo Ren soon caught up with us me and Rey tried to shoot him but he used Force Push on us and Finn used my lightsaber to battle him but Finn lost and was terribly injured Kylo Ren tried to take my lightsaber but I used the Force to make it come to me

we battled while Starkiller Base was being destroyed and I soon came out victorious and he said he was my grandson but I told him I was not his grandfather

me Rey and Chewie grabbed Finn and brought him on board the Falcon and we got out just in time when Starkiller Base exploded we got back to the Resistance base and I made an Interceptor and I handed Rey my lightsaber telling her it's hers now and the Force is strong with her and I told her to tell Luke that tell him his father sent her and I told her 'May the Force be with you' and got in my Interceptor and flew away

I spent hours flying through space when I ran into The First Order again I took significant damage to my Interceptor and went into hyperspace and a TIE Fighter followed me I took it out and I crash landed here" I finished my story everyone was looking at me with almost somber faces realizing that I have been through a lot 

"So you have been through a war?" Ozpin asked "Yes The Clone Wars and The Galactic Civil War" I said "Parker why didn't you tell us?" Yang asked "I didn't want to scare you I had to many people betray me and I didn't want you to betray me too" I said "Parker we will never betray you like you said your past doesn't matter" Jaune said "We will always be with you to the very end" Ruby said I couldn't help but smile at their saying "Thank you all" I said Mason and Katherine run up to me and hugged my waist "We love you Daddy" Katherine said "No matter what" Mason said

 

(Location: Mistral)

 

The night sky was beautiful but then an explosion was heard "What was that?" a man asked "I don't know let's go see" a woman said probably the man's wife they went outside and discovered a large crater completely fresh "What happened here?" the man questioned they both heard a twig snap "Who's there?!" the man yelled "Honey please let's go back inside" the woman said clearly frightened

The man nodded and they started walking back to there house just then the husband screamed in agony the woman looked and saw a sword straight through his chest the sword was purple in color and had strange markings on it she screamed and something pushed the body off the sword what the woman saw terrified her 

The man was 6'8" tall he had a black baseball cap on had long shoulder length black hair grey skin a black leather trench coat purple spikes and a purple chain he had a strange purple symbol on his chest it looked like a devil with four horns on top of the head and slim diamond shaped eyes and his sword was in the top of his wrist near the back of his hand

He also had glowing blood red eyes and the sclera of his eyes were pitch black the woman backed up in terror but the man walked towards her "P-p-p-please don't hurt me" she begged the man just looked at her and what he did next terrified her 

He smiled exposing his razor sharp teeth and then he laughed "I'm not going to hurt you" he said "I'm going to kill you" he then raised his sword over his head and brought it down on her killing the woman 

"I have returned" he said 


	37. He Has Returned

 

 

I was so glad my friends and kids understood my past me turning bad to try and save someone I love we woke up on a Thursday and we were getting ready for class when Ruby's scroll buzzed

"Huh?" Ruby said she got her scroll and read it "Who's it from?" Blake asked "It's from Ozpin" Ruby said "What does it say?" I said "It says 'Teams RWBY and JNPR come to my office" Ruby read we all looked at each other in confusion wondering why Ozpin would call us to his office we got our close on and headed for Ozpin's office

 

Me and the rest of my friends got to Ozpin's office we all saw Glynda walk out and she had her eyes set on me and I could tell there was something that she didn't like and next we saw Ozpin walk out "Professor Ozpin why are we here?" Ruby asked he was silent for a couple of seconds before he answered "It's because Mistral was attacked" he said I heard everyone gasped "By what or who?" I heard Pyrrha asked angrily "By him" Ozpin said pointing at someone

That's when I realized he was pointing at me

"Me how could it be me I was in bed asleep last night" I said "It's true Professor he was with us last night" Ruby said "Then what does this video say" Ozpin said we all looked at the screen and the video played

 

(Unknown POV)

 

After I killed those weaklings I set my sights on a city nearby I started walking when I heard growls "Hm?" I said just then these fowl creatures jumped from the bush they looked like bears and wolves experimented on "Pathetic" I said they all lunged at me all at once I jumped in the air and they all knocked into each other I transformed my arm into a fusion cannon and shot the ground in the middle of all of them killing them all I then landed back on the ground "Weak" I said and continued on my journey

I made to the city and it was call 'Mistral' I went in to a public library and found the history section I learned I was on a planet called 'Remnant' and I learned the creatures I fought were called 'Grimm'

I soon felt a tap on my shoulder "Sir the library is almost closed you really shouldn't be in here" the librarian said "Oh I'm sorry for mt inconvenience" I then grabbed her throat "But I really don't care" I then snapped her neck and dropped her dead body I transformed my arm back to the fusion cannon and shot the doors off

The people heard it and started running in terror "Oh how I've missed destroying things" I said the police came and pointed their weapons at me "Freeze!" one yelled "Put your hands in the air you are under arrest" another one said "I'll give you one simple answer" I said and pointed my fusion cannon at them 

"No"

I then fired at their cars exploding them and killing them all then some people who looked like teenagers came out with weapons in their hands "Stay right there creep" the leader said "Your gonna have to come with us" the other said I then laughed confusing them all

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you think I will listen to a group of children you are mistakenly wrong" I said the leader growled at me and charged at me "No one calls me a child!!" she yelled she tried to stab me with her weapon and she did but I showed no sign of pain she looked at me dumbfounded

"Wh-what?" she said I smiled "I guess you didn't realize" I said I then stabbed her through the chest with the bayonet of my fusion cannon "I can't be killed" I then sliced upwards cutting her upper torso in half her body fell to the ground the others attacked me but I was too fast I soon killed them in the worst way imaginable decapitation slicing them completely in half and tearing them apart limb from limb I saw some kind of hovercraft in the air and saw it was the police I shot my fusion cannon at them blowing them out of the air I soon started destroying buildings and killing civilians

Men

Women

And even children

 The city of Mistral was now in a blaze of fire I saw a security camera I smiled and shot it

 

(Author POV)

 

When the video ended I just couldn't believe what I saw "Now Mr. Parker care to explain that?" Glynda asked angrily I looked at her and said "That's not me" "But it was" Weiss said 

"What you saw was a shadow of myself" I said they all looked at me "Well if it's 'not' you then who is it?" Jaune asked "I was him when I was evil it is me but not me" I said 

"When I had friends before you they betrayed me I grew a strong hatred on them wishing to punish them and hurt them I then found an ancient artifact that would grant me my wish when I took possession of it I soon lost all good in me I attacked my friends and almost killed them but when one of them was talking sense to me I soon saw the error in my ways I also had another artifact with me that would grant me wisdom where the other would empower me to bend the very fabric of the universe and my incompetence to my will it was called the Dark Spark and the one that grants wisdom was called the Matrix of Leadership I used the power of the Matrix and separated myself from the Dark Spark but not without creating another me but he would be darker, more evil and he also made himself a name"

"What was his name?" Yang asked

"Megatron" 


	38. All Hail Megatron

 

 

"Megatron?" Jaune said questioningly "Yes Megatron" I said "Don't you think it's a little hard to believe that you created an evil version of yourself?" Weiss asked "I know it seems a little hard to believe but it's completely true" I said "Well what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked "You will all have to find this Megatron and stop him" Ozpin said

"I agree we can't have Megatron out in the world reeking havoc on it we have to find him and stop him" I said everyone agreed and we all went back to our dorms 

"Hey Parker" Blake said "Yeah?" I said "Why did you become evil?" Blake asked "Because I was jealous I was hurt they broke my heart and I wanted to hurt them back to punish them" I said everyone was listening and could understand why I turned evil "But you all should know is that Megatron is dangerous and he will not hesitate to kill you that is why you all need to stay out of this" I said 

Everyone was surprised by this "But why we need to help you in this" Yang said "I can't have you all in this I'm trying to protect you all" I said "No we'll help you in any way we can and we can protect ourselves" Ruby said "No I can't have you all in this if you all face him he will kill you" I warned "But" Ruby said "No!" I yelled startling her "Just stay out of it please for your sake please stay out of it" I said

Everyone wanted to protest but they all nodded I walked away from them

 

(Team's POV)

 

We all just stood there watching him walk away "Why won't he let us go after him?" Weiss asked "You heard what he said Megatron is dangerous you saw him take out four huntsmen and huntresses in training" Pyrrha said "But they were in training we have been training a lot longer than they have I'm sure we could take him" Ruby said

Everyone wanted to protest but they all agreed but with a hint of guilt knowing that they'd be dismissing Parker and his warnings "Now we will find Megatron and take him down together" Ruby said and Teams RWBY and JNPR went to find Megatron

 

(Megatron POV)

 

I arrived in a city called 'Vale' and there were weaklings in this city to 'They are nothing but pests' I thought I saw some kind soldiers walking towards me 'I became wanted already' I thought "You there" one soldier said "You are under arrest for all acts of violence" another said

"Oh really" I said I activated my Dark Energon sword and stabbed one of the men in the chest I grabbed the other by the throat and crushed it "Weaklings" I said I dropped the bodies and everyone was staring at me 

"Lay witness as to what happens if you get in my way" I warned everyone started backing up in fear "Yes be afraid" I said I transformed my arm into the fusion cannon "Be afraid of Megatron!!" I shouted and started firing at them and they all started running away "ALL HAIL MEGATRON!!!" I yelled

 

(Teams POV)

 

We were in our dorms when we got an announcement telling everyone to be battle ready and meet at the entrance we all got battle ready and ran through the halls of Beacon we all made it to the entrance and we saw Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin "Professor Ozpin what's this about?" Ruby asked "He's here" Ozpin said "Who's here?" Ren asked "Megatron" Goodwitch said we all had a wave of fear wash over us but we all soon forgot about it and took our battle positions 

That's when the doors blew open

We all shielded ourselves from the debris and when we looked back to the entrance we saw him

Megatron

He looked a lot like Parker but darker more evil "So this is the school Optimus Prime goes to" he said "Optimus Prime?" Yang said questioningly "Oh I suppose he didn't tell you about that did he" Megatron said he then looked at Yang and the kids "And it seems he started a family how sweet" he said with some bitterness in his voice "Love such a retched emotion" Megatron said "Now sleep" he said he fired something at us and a gas soon enveloped us and the next thing we saw was darkness

When we woke up we were in the cafeteria and Megatron standing in front of us with his back to us "Hmm he thought he could get rid of me he thought he could get rid of Megatron well he was wrong" Megatron said Ruby tried to get up but Megatron kicked her back down "Stay down!" he yelled 

Ruby grunted in pain and stayed down Yang looked at Megatron with rage and tried to attacked him but they saw his arm transform into some kind of weapon and pointed it at Ruby "Go ahead be a hero" Megatron threatened Yang backed off and sat back down but he kept staring at Yang "You know who I am don't you?" he asked "You're Megatron" Yang said Megatron smiled at her answer exposing his razor sharp teeth "Good very good I suppose Prime told you about me" Megatron said "Who's Prime?" Weiss asked

"Your good friend Parker thing is we have fought many times but it was on a planet called Cybertron homeworld to the Transformers it was once a powerful empire and then came the war it destroyed Cybertron and we had to find a new home and we all crash landed on-" "Earth" Ren said "Yes and we continued our battle there until he defeated me" Megatron said "But now I have returned and no one will stop me" "Daddy will stop you meanie!" Katherine yelled out Megatron turned to her and locked eyes with her 

"You are brave little one" Megatron said he then grabbed Yang by her hair and dragged her away "Mommy!!" Mason and Katherine yelled out "But let's see what happens if Prime finds his girlfriend's head on a plate" Megatron said his hand then turned into a buzz saw he held Yang's hair very tightly so she couldn't escape "Yang!" Ruby yelled she ran at Megatron but he then delivered a hard kick to her stomach knocking her back down Ruby clutched her stomach and was groaning in pain 

"Now let's begin" Megatron said he brought the buzz saw closer to Yang's forehead we all thought we were going to see Yang die Mason and Katherine were crying profusely we all closed our eyes preparing to hear Yang's screams of terror become screams of pain

And then we heard an explosion

 


	39. Death of a Prime

 

 

(Author POV)

 

When I heard that Megatron was here I had to take him by surprise so I got on the cafeteria roof and planted explosives and activated my Prime helmet (Optimus Prime's head 2007) and got ready to fight I detonated the explosives and went through the roof of the cafeteria I landed on a table and saw Megatron 

I prepared my blasters and jumped in the air and started shooting at him and he started shooting at me he tried to jump and I made a shot at him hitting him square in the chest and sending him out the window

"AHG!!" Megatron yelled he looked at me and my kids he fired a grappling line wrapping up both of them and pulling them towards him "No!!" Yang yelled Megatron then started running away "Yang!" I yelled she looked at me and we started running together to get Megatron

He got on a random bike and started riding off in the Emerald Forest me and Yang got on my bike and chased after him "GET BACK HERE MEGATRON!!!" I yelled we entered the forest but we couldn't find him I heard Yang from behind me

"Here he comes!!!" Yang yelled I heard the bike behind us and then the shot from his fusion cannon I looked back and saw Megatron and he was coming at us fast I turned my back and Megatron lunged at me knocking me and Yang off my bike me and Megatron were tumbling on the ground "HIDE YANG!!" I yelled "Come on kids let's hide!!" Yang told the twins 

I gave Megatron a punch to the face he then tackled me to the ground "Weakling" Megatron said I picked up a tree and swung it at him hitting him and breaking the tree "PUNY!!" I yelled as I blocked a punch and punched him in the back "UGH!!" Megatron yelled "WASTE OF METAL!!" I yelled punching him in the face I activated my Prime Energon sword and stabbed him through the chest

"JUNK.YARD.CRAP!!!" I yelled Megatron then activated two holograms that could actually hurt me Megatron started chasing Yang and the kids but I tackled him to the ground he tried to back kick me but I caught his leg and elbowed him in the knee I then grabbed his head and kneed him the face and knocked him back I grabbed one of the holograms and started to pick it up Megatron tried to attack me from behind but I kicked him back I picked up the hologram and kicked it in the face "AHHH!" it yelled 

I swung my sword at Megatron again and knocked him back after I did that the hologram I kicked away punched me in the face the tallest hologram grabbed my head and picked me up I elbowed it in the face but I then had a buzz saw in my side "AHH!!" I yelled it dropped me I tried to hit the other hologram but it caught my punch and used it's sword and slashed me across the chest 

I then hit it away Megatron came up behind and shouldered me in the back he grabbed my jacket and threw me over his shoulder knocking me on the ground I got back but Megatron had a roundhouse kick aimed at my face and it was too late to dodge it Megatron kicked me in the face destroying my battle mask "UGH!" I yelled 

"PARKER!!!!!" Yang yelled "DADDY!!!!!" Mason and Katherine screamed I got up but a hologram shot my chest and Megatron was behind me he hit me with his fusion cannon and knocked me back I twirled around and I turned to face Megatron just in time for him to fire his fusion cannon at my chest knocking me back far I came to a stop and spat out some blood

"Why keep fighting Optimus when all you could is surrender if you don't I will stop you" Megatron said "Parker get up!!" Yang yelled I was on one knee 

"You'll never stop anyone" I said I then made a ring come from my right arm I put my left arm through it and activated my second Prime Energon sword 

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!!!" I yelled I charged at the first hologram stabbing through the chest twice with my swords I took out one of my swords but kept one in it's chest I then threw the hologram away and sliced the second hologram's back with my left sword and used my right sword to chop it's right arm off I hit the first hologram with my right sword and hit the second hologram with my left

The first hologram tried to shoot me but I stabbed it's gun and flipped over it I took my right sword out of it and then threw my right sword at the second hologram "Go Daddy!!!" Mason yelled "You can do it!!!" Katherine yelled "Go Parker!!!" Yang yelled the first hologram tried to punch me but I blocked it with my arm and stabbed it in the chest and then headbutted it away Megatron came up behind me and tried to kick me but I saw him and stabbed my left sword through his foot "AHHHHH!!!!!!" Megatron yelled 

I got behind Megatron and pulled my sword out of his foot and then stabbed him in his side I pushed him to the ground and stabbed his chest he turned to look at me and I punched him in the face and uppercutting him away the hologram from before came up to me and tried to hit me but I grabbed his right arm and karate chopped it off and hit the hologram with it's own arm 

I then saw the tallest hologram again I activated a Prime Energon hook and stabbed it through it's eye I got on it's back and I made another ring appear on my right arm I slid my left hand through it and made another hook appear and I stabbed it through it's jaw I then ripped it's head in two "Piece of tin" I said using one of my hooks to pull it to the ground

"Yang where are you?!" I called out "We're over here!" I heard Yang yell I turned and saw Yang and the twins were safe but then I saw Megatron behind Yang he made a spear transform in his hand and threw it at Yang

I used my super speed to get Yang and the kids out of the way but I got the spear in the stomach "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed blood coming out of my mouth the pain it was unbearable I dropped to my knees clutching the spear "H-h-how did you" I said 

"I knew you would pull off such a bold move Optimus so I created some technology to counteract your healing" Megatron said "I-i-impossible" I said "What was that saying you use to say to me nothing is ever impossible" Megatron said I then pulled the spear out of my stomach

Megatron then grabbed my left shoulder and stabbed me through the chest with the bayonet of his fusion cannon I screamed in pain "AHHH NOOOO!!!!" I yelled "PARKER NOOOOO!!!!" Yang yelled "DADDY!!!!!!!" the twins yelled "You're so weak" Megatron said I grabbed the bayonet and tried to pull myself free but it was too late 

Megatron then shot his fusion cannon destroying my chest cavity my arms dropped to my side and I was just hanging there Megatron pulled the bayonet out of  my chest and I started falling to the ground I dropped to my knees and then on my side and then to my back Yang and the kids ran to me and got on their knees "Parker please don't die stay with us" Yang cried "Please Daddy" Mason said crying I turned my head to look at them my vision going black 

"P-please r-run ru-" and then there was blackness

 

(Yang POV)

 

"P-please run ru-" was all Parker could say he then dropped his head on the ground and not saying another word I couldn't hold back my tears anymore I started hugging his body saying "P-p-please Parker come back please" I cried but he didn't say anything didn't even move a muscle 

I didn't want to believe he was dead but he was 

Dead in my arms

I heard explosions and gunshots from behind us but I didn't look back I kept staring at Parker's lifeless body Megatron retreated into the forest Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren saw me and the kids on the ground and they saw me holding Parker's body and they thought he was injured when they came over they saw that the situation was much worst

I heard them all gasp "P-Parker is-is he?" Ruby asked her eyes filling with tears "N-no he-he can't be" Nora cried "P-please you d-dolt get up" Weiss said trying hard not to cry Blake stood there teary eyed everyone stood there crying over him 

Today they all lost a true friend and the kids lost their father


	40. The Matrix

 

 

(Ozpin's POV)

 

Me and Glynda were running through the forest when we came across Teams RWBY and JNPR we could see Parker laying on the ground and we thought he was injured we ran to them as we got closer we could see Parker wasn't moving not even breathing and everyone around him was crying "Please no" I said 

Me and Glynda ran and we were hoping Parker was still alive when we saw him we couldn't help but gasp he had on a strange helmet that was severely damaged and his clothes tattered and torn but what struck us the most was the hole in his chest and it wasn't healing "How could this happen?" Glynda asked 

"Megatron did this" Yang said with a heartbroken voice "How?" I asked "He created some technology that could render his healing useless" Yang said "T-there has to be a way to bring him back" Ruby said 

"I'm afraid there won't be a way to bring him back Miss Rose" I said sympathetically

Just then we all heard a beeping noise we looked for the source but we soon realized it was coming from Parker

Yang held her ear to Parker's right arm and took his glove off we saw a blinking red light on the back of his forearm Yang pressed it and a holographic image of some sort of artifact came into view

It was silver with a cage like structure with two points on both ends but one curving up and the other curving down and there was a light in the middle of it

"What is that?" Jaune asked then some words appeared under the object

'The Matrix of Leadership'

"That's the Matrix?" Weiss asked then more words appeared 'Formed from Primus himself it grants the bearer the Wisdom of the Primes'

'The Matrix is over 10,000 years old and can be used for resurrection' now this had everyone attention "Wait the Matrix has the power to bring back Parker?" Nora asked "We have to find it" Yang said 

"But we don't know where it is" Ren said then a holographic map showed the location of the Matrix it being in the desert "We do now" I said "We need to find it" Glynda said we all nodded and I picked up Parker's body and went on our journey to find the Matrix

 

 

(Megatron's POV)

 

"I did it I finally did it HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I laughed "Optimus Prime finally dead! I AM VICTORIOUS!!!!" I yelled in triumph just then I got an alarm I pulled up a holographic map and what I saw made my blood boil with anger "No" I said "It's impossible" what I was looking at was the Matrix of Leadership and it's location 

"Damn them all" I said "They will not get their hands on that Matrix and revive Optimus" I put away the map and started going to the desert "But first I may need some help" I said I then saw an Atlas base and I knew there would be robots inside

"Perfect" I said I started walking towards the base and two Atlas soldiers saw me coming

"Hey you!" one yelled "You shouldn't be here" another said "Oh really?" I said I activated my Dark Energon sword and killed them both I then made my way inside

On my way I had to kill more Atlas soldiers "Weaklings" I said I soon got to the control room "Now time for me to get reinforcements" I said I started hacking the control console and soon the robots were under my command all of them marched towards me and kneeled before me "Rise" I said and they all rose to their feet but I also knew I needed some human help

I searched up a most wanted data base and saw the people I was looking for 

A man named 'Roman Torchwick' a boy named 'Mercury' a girl named 'Emerald' another girl named 'Neopolitan' and a woman named 'Cinder Fall' "They'll be perfect" I said

"But first I need to pay them a little visit"

 

 

(Roman's POV)

 

I was ordering some White Fang members to move some crates when we all heard a massive explosion "What was that?!" I yelled "SIR WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IT'S-" the soldier didn't finish his when a gurgling scream escaped his mouth "Roman! What is going on here?!" Cinder yelled she had here two goons with her Mercury and Emerald while Neo was beside me

"How should I know it was probably some kind of failure" I said "Or was it me?" a dark voice said we all turned and saw the brat Parker standing there with his hands behind his back and with Atlas robots beside him

But he looked different he had black hair instead of blonde hair grey skin instead of white (not being racist) the spikes on his gloves and jacket were purple and his chain was also purple he had a weird symbol on his chest and his eyes were black with glowing red irises

"Kid? Are you feeling alright?" I asked "Oh appearances can be deceiving but I am not who you think I am" he said "Who are you then?" Emerald said 

"My my always persistent aren't we" he said Emerald was getting annoyed by him she was about to shoot him when he lifted his right arm and it transformed into some kind of weapon "Ah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I was you" he warned "What do want?" Cinder asked "Simple I want you to join me" he said putting away his weapon 

"Join you yeah no way" Mercury said now he started to look annoyed he walked up to Mercury and pushed him with force into some crates "Ugh" he said 

"Weakling" he said "Just who are you!!" I yelled "Oh where are my manners my name is Megatron" he said "Megatron?" Emerald said "Yes do I need to repeat myself?" Megatron asked threateningly walking up to her and towering over her "N-no" Emerald said a bit of fear in her voice "Good it would be a shame to kill you" Megatron said 

"So are you like that brat's evil brother?" I asked "Partially" Megatron said "So where is your 'brother'" Mercury said using air quotes "Dead" Megatron said

We all just stood there "You killed him?" I asked "Indeed I did but he won't stay dead for long" Megatron said "How?" Cinder asked

"There's an ancient artifact called the Matrix of Leadership hidden somewhere in the desert and if those puny fleshlings get their hands on it Optimus Prime will be revived" Megatron said "Optimus Prime?" Emerald said "Me and him has had some history" Megatron said "And if you want him to stay dead I suggest you help me"

We all thought about it for a minute "Alright we'll help you" I said "Good because it would be a shame to kill you all" "Am I supposed to be scared?" Cinder said Megatron walked up to Cinder "You should fate is all that stands in our way and when I decide your time is up then you'll die" Megatron threatened 

"Alright alright we'll help stop those little brats okay?" I said "Very well we'll head out now in order to get to the desert faster" Megatron said we all nodded and started our journey

"War will soon begin"

 


	41. The Search for Wisdom

 

 

(Yang's POV)

 

 

We went back to the school to get some more people to help us in the search for the Matrix when we got there and they saw Parker dead in Ozpin's arms everyone couldn't help but gasp in shock Ozpin told them what happened to him and there was a way to bring him back they all nodded and we all started our journey to find the Matrix of Leadership

"Professor Ozpin how long will it take us to reach the desert?" Ruby asked "A few weeks maybe" Ozpin said "But if we encounter Megatron again it would take some time" 

"We have to bring Parker back no matter what" I said "We have to find the Matrix and bring Parker back so he can beat Megatron" "I agree with Yang we're all not safe with Megatron out there" Jaune said 

"Wait" Ozpin said we all stopped "What is it?" Pyrrha asked "The map it doesn't show the Matrix's exact location where it is it shows the location the Matrix is in" Ozpin said "Meaning?" Blake said "It's somewhere in the desert buried probably" Ozpin said "That means we have to search the entire desert?" Weiss asked 

"I'm afraid so Miss Schnee" Glynda said just then the map came up again but it the map it was just words it said

'At dawn the Three Kings will light the way' 

"What is this some kind of riddle?" Nora asked "Possibly" Ozpin said "At dawn the Three Kings will light the way" I read "What does it mean?" I asked "We'll have to find out Miss Xiao Long" Glynda said the words disappeared and it went back to the map we walked to a bull head station and got on and went to the desert

 

 

(Megatron's POV)

 

"We need to hurry if we're gonna get there in time before the humans" I said "Well it would be nice if we flew there" Roman said "Shut your whiny mouth fleshling" I said 

Roman scoffed and we continued walking "Hey Megatron do you really think this Matrix of Leadership even exists?" Mercury said "I don't believe Mercury I know it exists and do not question me my patience is at a critical low" I said 

"It just seems so hard to believe" Emerald said "It is real and damn you all if the weaklings get their hands on it" I said "Well if it does exists then we have to stop them" Cinder said 

"Indeed" I said I then saw a VTOL "There Roman happy?" I said "Very we'll get there much faster now" Roman said "Good now I wont hear any more of your annoying whining" I said Roman just rolled his eyes and we got on the VTOL

"Who's flying it?" Mercury said "I will" I said "You know how to fly this?" Emerald asked "Yes I know how to fly a VTOL" I said "And do not question me again" 

"Okay jeez" Emerald said "Do not force my hand fleshling" I warned I got in the cockpit and started the engines the VTOL lifted up and we started to fly towards the desert "Oh but there is someone you all should meet" I said 

"And who is that?" Cinder asked just then we felt the VTOL rock "What was that?" Roman asked I put the VTOL on autopilot and walked to the cargo bay there we saw a man that wore all black and had black and red eyes with his irises glowing blood red he also looked like an Egyptian pharaoh "These are the puny fleshlings you spoke about?" he asked

I knelt before him "Yes my master" I said "Wait master?" Mercury said "Rise my apprentice" he said and I did "This is my master" I said "And who is he?" Cinder asked

"The Fallen" I said "The Fallen?" Mercury said questioningly "Do not question my name human" Fallen said "My master was at his throne and was too weak to come back" I said "But now the last Prime is dead" Fallen said "And no one can stop me" "Are you sure?" Emerald asked "Yes I am sure fleshling no can defeat me but only a Prime can defeat me" Fallen said

"Optimus Prime" Cinder said The Fallen looked at her "So you have met a Prime?" he asked "I have we made him one of us but his friends helped him break free from my mind control" Cinder said "Well it is because you are too weak" The Fallen said 

"Weak!?" Cinder yelled "I am not weak!" "Then be stronger human" The Fallen said "Lord Megatron I am here!!" a voice called out and from behind some crates out walked a man who looked like a cyborg "Ah Starscream welcome" I said "Starscream?" Roman said "Where do you come up with these names?" "Do not question us puny human" The Fallen warned 

I got back in the cockpit and started flying towards the desert

 

(Yang's POV)

 

We got in the bull head and Ozpin took Parker's body somewhere "Professor" I said "Yes Miss Xiao Long?" he asked "Where are you taking him?" I asked "There is a morgue on this we need to keep him from rotting" Ozpin said

"Can I come with you?" I asked he thought about for a minute "Of course" Ozpin answered we were walking to the morgue when Ozpin asked "You love him don't you?" 

"Yes" I answered "I love him very much and I would do anything for him to come back" Ozpin nodded his "I would too he is the best student I have ever had and would stop at nothing to keep the innocent safe" Ozpin said 

We got to the morgue an it was freezing inside Ozpin put Parker's body on a steel table "Professor Ozpin can I stay for a few minutes please?" I asked him he nodded his head "Take all the time you need Miss Xiao Long but not to much time" Ozpin said "Yes sir" I said

Ozpin walked out leaving me with Parker's body I grabbed a chair and put it beside the table and sat down I then held his hand but I knew he wouldn't hold my hand back I stared at his body and before I knew it I was crying again and then I got angry my eyes going red "You will pay Megatron" I said angrily

I wanted to kill Megatron for this I wanted to avenge Parker's death but I knew Megatron was too strong for me 

"Maybe if I bring Parker back he'll stop Megatron" I said I leaned in to Parker's face and whispered "Parker if you can hear me when I bring you back blast off Megatron's face for me" I said I then kissed his forehead and walked out of the morgue

 

(Ozpin's POV)

 

I walked out of the morgue and decided to call James "James?" I said "Hello Ozpin what is it?" Ironwood asked "I need you to get as many of your soldiers as you can and come to the desert" I said "And for what reason?" James asked 

"I believe war is coming"


	42. Three Weeks Later

 

 

(Ozpin's POV)

 

It had been three weeks when we got on the bull head I was in the main bay with everyone and I could hear Teams RWBY and JNPR talking about the good times they had with Parker recalling past memories and events with him

All I could do was listen and sympathy when they talked about him his children I held sorrow the most they loved their father from the very beginning they held on to Yang in comfort and hoping their father would come back 

 

:TWO DAYS LATER:

 

 

We arrived in the desert we left the bull head and started our journey to look for the Matrix of Leadership "Are you sure we can find this Matrix before Megatron Ozpin?" Glynda asked "I am certain of it Glynda and I will not let that monster get his hands on that artifact" I said Glynda nodded her head and started walking 

We were walking through a city and we saw an old man that looked like a cyborg "Oi! you there!" he yelled "Yes?" Ozpin said questioningly "The looks on your faces you all seek something" he said "Yes but it is none of your concern" Glynda said "Oh really it couldn't be the Matrix of Leadership could it?" we all froze when he said this

"How did-" Ruby said "I know when someone seeks the Matrix they have the look of desperation" he said "What's your name old timer?" Yang asked "Jetfire" he said "Jetfire?" Ren said questioningly "Yes I told you my name is Jetfire do I have to repeat myself!!" Jetfire yelled "No" Ozpin said "Good" Jetfire said "How do you know about the Matrix?" Pyrrha asked

"The Matrix has been around for a millennia it grants the bearer the Wisdom of the Primes but it is also not of this world" Jetfire said "What do you mean?" Weiss asked "Two species were at war one flesh one metal and of course the metal species was winning and they also created a machine with great power and harvest a source of energy called Energon and they got this by destroying Suns" Jetfire said while looking at the Sun "But the Primes made a rule 'Never destroy a planet with life' but one of them disobeyed this rule and his name is The Fallen" Jetfire said 

"The Fallen?" Blake said "He was a Prime and tried to destroy your world but the others stopped him and they took the Matrix and hid it from him in a tomb made of their very own bodies a tomb we cannot find but still somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains" Jetfire said "Well we can stop The Fallen from destroying the Sun" Jaune said "It won't be that easy my boy" Jetfire said "Why do you say that?" Nora asked

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen" Jetfire said we were all confused at first but the thought hit Yang "Optimus Prime?" Yang said Jetfire looked at her with surprise and stumbled towards her "So you met a Prime?" Jetfire asked "Where is he? Is he alive? Where can we find him?" Jetfire asked 

"He sacrificed himself to save us" Yang said while bringing Mason and Katherine closer to her "So he's dead without a Prime it's impossible to defeat The Fallen" Jetfire said "But when we saw Parker dead a holographic image came up and told us about the Matrix and it could be used to bring him back to life is it possible?" Glynda asked "Well it has never been done but with the power it holds it could be possible" Jetfire said 

"Well what are you all waiting for go go!!" Jetfire said while pushing us away with his cane "You all need to find the Matrix before the Decepticons, find it before they find me and find you!!"

 

 

(Megatron's POV)

 

 

We arrived in the desert and was unloading the VTOL "Are you sure these puny fleshlings are any use to us my apprentice?" The Fallen said "Of course master they will be useful you have my word" I said "Let us hope you are correct" The Fallen said"My lord where shall we go?" Starscream asked "It is said that the stars light the way to the Matrix and if it is true then we follow the stars to the Matrix" I said "And do not question me again Starscream" I warned "O-of course Lord Megatron forgive me" Starscream said

"That's all the cargo on the VTOL sir" a White Fang troop said "Good now we can get moving" Roman said "I seriously don't believe there's an all powerful object that can bring back the dead" Mercury said "Well you better start believing boy" I said " Because if the weaklings get their hands on it our plan is ruined" after our little lecture we headed out to find the Matrix

 

 

(Yang's POV)

 

It was night so we made a camp and slept the night away but I couldn't sleep until it was dawn I was looking into the night sky and at the stars imagining one of the stars as Parker's soul I smiled at the thought and I turned my attention to three stars that were in a diagonal line with the bottom near a mountain but then that's when it hit me

'Come Dawn the Three Kings Shall Light the Way'

That's it those three stars are the key to finding the Matrix I got up and ran to wake the others "Hey wake up!!" I yelled and everyone jolted awake "Yang what's the big idea?" Ruby asked tiredly "You all know that riddle right?" I asked "Yeah what about it?" Jaune asked I then pointed to the three stars "You see those stars?" I asked 

"Yeah what's so important about them?" Weiss asked "They're the key to finding the Matrix" I said everyone looked confused but then Ozpin stepped in "I think you're right Miss Xiao Long those stars could be it" Ozpin said "Come on what are we waiting for let's go" I said and we started walking to the location

 

:A FEW HOURS LATER:

 

It was well morning when we got there and it looked like an old temple with a really big doorway "Whoa" Ruby said we all started looking around for the Matrix but after 30 minutes we couldn't find it "I don't understand I had a feeling I it was here" I said sadly "Maybe it wasn't" Ozpin said I leaned onto a wall and the wall gave way a little I thought nothing of it but I soon felt a gust of air come from it everyone was starting to leave when I stopped them

"Hey wait!" I yelled everyone turned "Yang it isn't here accept it" Blake said "No it must be behind this wall" I said everyone was about to protest until Ozpin said "Maybe it is" everyone looked at him "Blast the wall" Ozpin commanded I nodded and readied Ember Celica I cocked her back and blasted a shotgun blast at the wall

The wall collapsed and we all felt a rush of air leave it after the dust cleared we all looked into the hole what we saw was unexplainable there were some kind of machinery in it "What are these things?" Nora asked "I don't know Miss Valkyrie" Ozpin said

We looked inside the new room until we saw a bright light I turned to it and my eyes widened on realization "Guys over here" I said they all walked towards me and I pointed to the light

"Is that-" Ruby began I walked over to the object and picked it up carefully with both hands "The Matrix of Leadership" I said right as we were about to walk away the unexpected happened

It disintegrated into dust

All I could do was watch as it turned to dust "No" I said I picked up a handful of the remains of the Matrix thinking it would reform but it remained in the current state it was in

"No no no please no!!" I yelled "Thousands of years turned to dust" Glynda said "It looks like there is no other way" Ruby said sadly "No this is the only way" I said while taking off the blue handkerchief on my left leg I then started putting the dust on it and when I got it all I tied it shut "Yang how are we gonna bring Parker back with that?" Ren asked 

"There has to be a way I know it" I said just then we heard the sound of engines in the distance "What is that?" Weiss asked "Atlas" Ozpin said we all ran out and saw Atlas ships on the horizon we could see people jumping from the dropship and parachuting down to the ground "Wait where's Parker?" I asked "I had the bullhead go to the location where General Ironwood was he'll be making us a delivery" Ozpin said just then we saw two men carrying a man in their arms "Ah there he is" Ozpin said 

The two men jumped with Parker in their arms and parachuting to the ground safely "Do you think you can bring Parker back with that pixie dust Yang?" Nora asked "I know I can" I said


	43. War

 

 

(Megatron's POV)

 

Me and Starscream flew to the top of a pyramid where the Energon Harvester lay under "Master the humans they have brought him" Starscream said I growled in anger like a tiger "The fleshlings will not stop us Decepticons begin our assault!!

 

(Yang's POV)

 

Me and the others got to the town when we saw meteors falling from the sky we all took cover but they didn't do as much damage as we thought they did but then meteors began to change into what looked like giant robots "I guess Jetfire wasn't kidding" Ruby said "Oh you think?" Weiss asked sarcastically

we were about to keep running when one of the robots spotted us he then uttered some strange language and pointed what looked like a gun at us "Run!!" Ozpin yelled so we run into the nearest building

"What are those things!?!" Jaune yelled "How should we know!?!" Blake yelled "Will you all just calm down!!" Glynda screamed so we all stopped yelling "If we are going to survive this we need to stay focused" we all nodded but then we heard the loudest thump from outside we all froze "It's those things they're looking for us" I whispered 

"I'm going to take a peek outside" Weiss whispered, Weiss then tookMyrtenaster and jabbed it into the wall making a hole big enough to see out of she sheathed Myrtenaster away and looked through the hole

 

(Weiss's POV)

 

When I looked through the hole I made I saw more of those alien robots but some of them were different from one another one looked green with tires on its back another was like a cement truck I could see them looking around corners of buildings looking behind them

'Yang was right they are looking for us' I thought but I saw something odd it was like a little bug but it was different it was made of metal and had one red eye it flew into the hole I made and I could see a little satellite dish form on its back I decided to grab the thing in the hole once I did I held it in between my index finger and thumb

"Weiss what is it?" Nora whispered I shushed her and used my other hand to take the things head off I put my other index finger and thumb on its head and proceeded to pul its head off and it came off with ease but not without making a low beep sound

 

(Yang's POV)

 

"Weiss what is it?" I asked "A metal bug tried to give us away but I took care of it" Weiss said just then we all heard a metallic groan and unexpectedly the roof to the house we were in came off "Run!!!" Glynda screamed and just as the words left her mouth we all started running for our lives 

We ran into a what looked like a junkyard with construction vehicles "What do we do?!" I yelled "We have to fight back those things must have some weaknesses" Ozpin said before we could say anything we heard Megatron yell "Devastator!!!!" we were all confused but then we heard the vehicles behind us make some strange noises then the vehicles started taking themselves apart but not into pieces like rearranging themselves into something

We saw the hightower crane and bulldozer turn into hands the giant scooper into a body the to trucks into legs and cables came out of the body and attached themselves onto the cement truck and then the cables pulled the cement truck towards it and it soon turned into a face with four glowing green eyes as it was getting up it was making grunts and groans like it had awaken from a long sleep

"What do we do about that!?!?!?" Weiss shrieked "How should we know!?!?!?!" I screamed the thing named 'Devastator' then start groaning and then screaming as it opened its mouth and started sucking everything in we all ran to grab onto something to hold on as it sucked in the sand and some other cars and destroyed them with the sharp and fast turning gears inside it

We were holding until I got an idea I saw an old bulldozer and if I could hit it in its mouth and with the steel bucket of it it could stop the vacuum "Blake!!" I yelled "What!!" Blake yelled back "I'm gonna try something crazy you see that bulldozer over there!!" I yelled while pointing to the bulldozer

"Yes what about it!?" Blake yelled "If you can swing me hard enough to it I could punch it into the thing's vacuum it could stop it!!!" Blake thought about it for a moment and then she said "Alright!!" Blake yelled she took out Gamble Shroud and threw it towards me in which I caught it "Ready!?" I yelled "Ready!!" Blake yelled back 

"Now!!" I yelled we both let go and started getting sucked in but Blake started spin and then I did too I got out far enough where I gave the bulldozer a big punch sending it end over end it almost hit the ground when it got trapped in Devastator's vacuum the bulldozer went in and it jammed up the gears inside stopping the vacuum it then started making coughs and hacks trying to get it out just then a missile from nowhere hit Devastator in the eye damaging it and actually causing him to scream in pain  

 We all looked back and saw Atlas troops and air support coming in and shooting at Devastator they fired another missile hitting him in the arm Devastator then began to crawl away to the pyramid he then climbed the pyramid and pushed the top of it off exposing the machine underneath before it uncovered it all the way a streak of light came from nowhere and struck Devastator in the arm he then fell down and broke into pieces

a VTOL landed in front of us the doors opened and out walked General Ironwood of the Atlas Military "Ozpin" Ironwood said "James" Ozpin said "I see you're all well" "Yes we don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up" "Well if you're all up for it we need to get to the town that's where Parker's body is" Ironwood said we all nodded and got in the VTOL

We started to fly when out of nowhere Megatron came up and shot one of the engines point blank range with his Fusion cannon we started spinning towards the ground and soon we crashed 

We got out of the remains of the VTOL "Where's Parker?" I asked "He's over there" Ironwood said pointing to Parker covered up with a tarp "I have to get to him" I said "No we have to stay here" Ironwood said "No I have to get to him right now!" I said "Sir we have an air strike coming in!" a soldier said "Where is it gonna be?" Ironwood asked "I told them to hit the orange smoke" the soldier said

We then saw a cloud of orange smoke on our right "You mean that orange smoke?" I asked "It wasn't my best toss alright" we heard a person talk on the walkie talkie "Run!!" the soldier yelled and we started running as fast as we could go just then the Air Force came and bombed the area the others were running away while I was running towards Parker screaming I then heard and animalistic snarl behind me and then the boom of a gun and the ground lifting up and throwing me in the air head over heels while I was spinning I caught a glimpse of Megatron and then I felt something burn the left side of my face and before I hit the ground my world went dark

 

 

(Ruby's POV)

 

We ran from the place the missiles were gonna hit but when I looked back I saw Yang running towards Parker but then I saw him it was Megatron "YANG NOOOO!!!!" I yelled Megatron lifted his fusion cannon up and shot Yang at her feet lifting her up from the ground and coming back down I saw my sister hit the ground but she didn't get back up I started running towards Yang and everyone followed me I slid in the sand and I saw Yang and I couldn't help but gasp

Her clothes were shredded and burnt and the left side of her face was burnt "Get a medic!!" Ironwood yelled "FUCKING DO SOMETHING!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs  the medic came over with a defibrillator he took the pads and put one on Yang's chest and the other on her right side"Clear!!" he yelled and sent an electric shock through her body her body jolted up but there was no response 

"Again!" Ironwood yelled the medic shocked Yang again but still no response "Yang please don't go please Yang don't die!!" I begged and the others crying over her I saw her scarf in her hand it was like her clothes all burnt and shredded and we saw the remains of the Matrix coming out and then her scarf fell from her hand

 

(Yang's POV)

 

I woke up in some place it looked like a place that has not been discovered yet "Am I dead?" I said my voice echoing out just then a voice from nowhere "We have been watching you for a long long time" the voice said I then saw massive silhouettes appear in front of me

"You have fought for Optimus our last descendant you sought to get the Matrix but the Matrix isn't handed to it is earned and you have earned it merge the Matrix with him it is and always has been your destiny" they extended their arms out high and then there was a blinding white light

I then woke up with a gasp and saw I was back in the desert again "YANG!" Ruby yelled and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my neck"You're alive!" Nora said "I know" I said I looked down and saw the Matrix's dust fragments coming together and forming the Matrix

I grabbed the Matrix and the blue light in the middle glowed brighter I walked over to Parker's I got on my knees and raised the Matrix high above my head and gave a scream and brought it down on Parker's chestOnce I did I saw the giant hole in his chest heal

 

 

(Author's POV)

 

A bright light filled my vision and soon died down I saw Yang looking down at me I gave a big cough and started getting up to one knee with groans "You all came back for me" I said "Parker!!" everyone yelled I started getting to my feet when a massive push forced me and everyone on our backs I looked up and saw The Fallen "My Matrix" he said while taking the Matrix and stomping on my chest I groaned and tried to get up "Parker get up!" Jaune yelled "Parker he's going to the machine you have to get up!" I pressed some holographic keys I looked at the screen and it read 'NO POWER' 

"Weiss do you have any lightning dust?" I asked weakly "Yes but what for?" Weiss asked "Hit me with it" I said "What why" Weiss asked again "Just do it!" I yelled she got out six lightning dust crystals and loaded them into her rapier 

Weiss stabbed her rapier in the ground and a glyph appeared underneath me I soon felt the electricity flow through me and soon little cubes soon began to form around my body and the cubes soon encased my body and turned into red armor with blue flames a pair of wings formed on my back my helmet was soon repaired as this was happening I started to stand on my feet when I fully got up I said

"Let's roll" and with that I took off into the sky flying towards the pyramid with everyone on the ground with shocked faces 

"In moments we'll be at firing strength" Megatron said With The Fallen using his telekinetic powers to move the pyramid's debris and using them as a defense "This planet shall be dark forever" The Fallen said

I soon made my to them they both saw me coming and tried to jump at me but I was going too fast and I crashed into them both of them and I turned to the Energon Harvester and fired one shot at it destroying the machine

Me and The Fallen were tumbling through the air when I got him under me and slammed him in a pillar and we were soon on the ground "DIE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!!!!" The Fallen said he tried to charge at me but I fired my blaster in his face "They were your brothers too!!" I said while grabbing his head I soon slammed his head in a pillar but he then punched me away and Megatron jumped on my back and me and him went flying 

we came to a stop me and Megatron got up he hit me with his fusion cannons he tried to shoot me but I dodged out of the way in time I grabbed his arm while he was still firing his fusion cannon I soon bent it and twisted it damaging it in the process and pointed his fusion cannon at his face 

His cannon shot blasting the right side of his face off with him screaming in pain I pulled his arm and used my Prime Energon Sword and cut his arm off soon two Ion blasters formed from my back and I shot him in the chest sending him flying through a wall 

"Starscream!!" Megatron yelled and now it was just me and The Fallen he threw a big rock at me but I cut through it with my Energon Sword I then shot him with my wrist mounted machine gun and I thrusted my sword forward cutting his mouth 

The only made him more angry he grabbed one of the wings to my armor and pulled it off he brought the wing back and slammed my own wing into me he jumped up and tried to stab me in the back with his spear but I turned around and grabbed his spear and yanked it out of his hands 

"You picked the wrong planet!" I said as I stabbed the spear through the side of his head I then bent the spear around his head "Give me your face!!" I said as I pulled the spear back ripping off his mask that was attached to his real face and tearing skin and muscle away

The Fallen made a garbled roar and tried to get away but I grabbed his right shoulder and lifted him up I then thrusted my left hand through his chest and taking his heart out I squeezed my fingers together and crushed his heart in front of him 

I pulled my hand out and let his body slide on the wall to the ground

"I rise you fall" 

 

"No no" Megatron said while clutching the place where his robotic arm once was and he placed his remaining arm on a temple wall Starscream was soon at his side "Not to call you a coward Master but sometimes cowards do survive" Starscream said

"This isn't over" Megatron said soon him and Starscream retreated from the battlefield 

 

I climbed to the top of a temple and made my helmet transform off my head and looked at the town and I could see my friends and Yang and I knew she was also looking back at me

 

I was out of my armor and onboard an Atlas VTOL I walked towards Yang and the kids and I hugged Yang from behind 

"Thank you Yang for saving my life" I said "You're welcome and thanks for believing in me" Yang said with a smile "And I thought I was the one saving people" I said I looked at her and she looked back at me we both leaned into each other's space and kissed each other's lips as the sun set over the horizon 

As we kissed our kids and the others were in the back smiling at us knowing that I was finally alive and with Yang and the others once again 

 

 

 

 


	44. A new Idea

 

 

 

Guys I've been thinking about something and I'm getting kinda bored with this story I'm making so I came up with an idea 

 

How about I make a brand new story where I get teleported to Remnant two years before the Initiation test and I get trained by a group called the Assassins and I train for a year

 

 

And after I complete my training and reaching the rank of Master Assassin I set on my journey and I take on the job of being a pirate and I become a pirate for 11 months and I let my quartermaster take care of my ship

 

And I go to the From Dust till Dawn place at the exact moment Ruby and Roman are there and I help Ruby stop Roman and his gang and we get taken in by Goodwitch and the story goes from there 

 

 

 

So what do you guys think should I do it or keep going with the story let me know with your comments ok 


End file.
